Sept jours, six nuits
by Sylphideland
Summary: Cela fait un an et cinq mois que Shun n'est plus retourné au Sanctuaire. Il a trop mal. Il ne se souvient que trop bien. Malgré tout, Hyôga parvient à le convaincre d'aller y passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec tous leurs camarades Chevaliers. Ce faisant, Shun sait qu'il reverra celui qu'il a aimé, et qui lui a fait si mal. /!\YAOI/!\ RESUME EN PREMIERE PAGE
1. Premier jour

**Titre : **Sept jours, six nuits

**Résumé :** Hiver 1993. Shun n'a plus remis les pieds au Sanctuaire depuis près d'un an et demi. La douleur et les souvenirs sont encore trop brûlants et trop amers. Cependant, pour les fêtes de fin d'années, Hyôga parvient à le convaincre d'y retourner. Shun décide finalement d'affronter sa peine, et l'homme qui lui a fait tellement de mal en le trahissant et en piétinant ses sentiments. Il pense sincèrement avoir dépassé tout cela, et ne plus ressentir que pour lui de la colère et de la rencoeur. Mais lorsque ses yeux croisent les siens, il sait que cela sera plus dur qu'il n'y paraissait.

Eté 1992. Les guerres sont enfins terminées. Le dernier Dieu de l'Olympe a été vaincu, et pour récompenser Athéna et sa ténacité, celui-ci lui a accordé une faveur : la renaissance de tous ses Chevaliers tombés. Au Sanctuaire, c'est un véritable déferlement de vie. Tous les Ors et les Argents ont été ramenés sur Terre, et ont bien l'intention d'en profiter. Une grande fête est organisée, et très vite, les barrières s'effondrent et les corps se touchent et s'enlacent par dizaine. Des sentiments naissent. Des sentiments peut-être trop forts, qui feront à Shun plus de mal que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

**Rating :** M _/!\ Attention Yaoi /!\_

**Genre :** Romance/Humour et ATTENTION !SEXE!

**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils appartiennent à Masami Kurumada

**Nombres de chapitres prévus :** 13

* * *

**Premier jour**

_Japon, orphelinat de la Fondation Graad, hiver 1993 …_

- J'veux pas manger ça, ça pue ! s'écria l'enfant en battant des pieds d'un air rageur.

- Et moi je ne veux pas de caprice, rétorqua Shun d'un air sévère, remets ta serviette et mange ce yaourt !

- Nan !

Non loin, Seiya rigola.

- Je te préviens, si tu ne finis pas je ne te laisserais pas aller jouer dehors dans la neige avec tes copains, menaça Shun sans vergogne.

Le petit garçon se renfrogna et attrapa son pot de yaourt ouvert de mauvaise grâce.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Shun en se penchant vers lui. C'est le parfum qui ne te plait pas ?

- J'aime pas, bougonna le garçonnet, à deux doigts des larmes.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux à la place ?

- Fraise.

- Il n'y en a plus, c'est framboise ou rien.

- Nan !

L'enfant recommença à taper des deux pieds sur le sol, sa chaise tanguant sous lui. Shun soupira et se tut. Il était à deux doigts d'abandonner cette fois, car la nuit blanche qu'il venait de passer l'avait littéralement vidé de ses forces. Il était resté des heures sur son lit, dans le noir, les yeux grands ouverts, à chercher une excuse, une simple excuse, qui lui éviterait d'avoir à retourner au Sanctuaire pour les fêtes de fin d'année. Il n'avait pas trouvé. Une nuit sans sommeil pour rien.

- Tu vas être puni dans ta chambre si tu continues ! lança-t-il de sa voix éraillée.

Le ton n'était pas monté, mais la menace s'entendait nettement dans le timbre employé. L'enfant leva ses yeux noirs d'encre sur lui, étonné. Ses petites lèvres tremblaient et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes. Immédiatement, Shun regretta sa sévérité. C'était la première fois qu'il s'énervait face à un enfant en un an et cinq mois, depuis qu'il avait rejoint le Japon et la Fondation Graad pour travailler à l'orphelinat.

Mais voyant qu'il était en difficulté, la jeune Miho, amie d'enfance de Seiya, vint à son aide. Elle posa une main délicate sur son épaule et lui dit :

- Vas-y, Hyôga te cherche. Je m'en occupe.

- Merci.

Il se détourna en soupirant de soulagement et prit la direction de la sortie du réfectoire. Finalement, Miho s'en sortit en proposant au petit garçon un yaourt parfum citron.

Shun traversa le couloir, les yeux brûlants. La dernière fois qu'il avait ainsi manqué de sommeil, c'était durant les nuits qui avaient suivi leur victoire contre Hadès, durant la Guerre Sainte, voilà trois ans. Pris de cauchemars et de visions qui lui évoquaient les instants qu'il avait passé sous l'emprise du Dieu des Enfers, le jeune Chevalier Divin avait été incapable de fermer les yeux durant plus d'une semaine, et avait finalement vaincu son angoisse grâce au médecin en chef du Sanctuaire, qui lui avait donné des somnifères. Après cela, il y avait eu d'autres guerres, jusqu'à ce qu'ils remportent l'ultime victoire face au dernier Dieu de l'Olympe et que celui-ci les récompense en ramenant tous les Chevaliers morts, à la vie.

Et aujourd'hui, la simple idée de retourner au Sanctuaire, Domaine Sacré de sa Déesse Athéna, le rendait malade jusqu'à l'insomnie.

Parvenu à l'entrée de l'immense bâtiment, Shun ouvrit le placard réservé aux employés et sortit ses bottes fourrées et son manteau doublé de laine, par-dessus lequel il s'enroula une écharpe autour du cou. Hyôga était de service à l'extérieur à surveiller les enfants qui jouaient dans la neige. Il sortit.

A l'autre bout de la cour enneigée, deux enfants se roulaient dans la poudreuse dans de grands éclats de rire. Une boule de neige compacte fusa d'un bout à l'autre du terrain et un petit garçon traversa en sens inverse en hurlant sans trop de raison. Shun posa un pied dans vingt centimètres de neige et frissonna. L'air était glacial.

Vêtu d'un simple tee-shirt noir à manche longue, Hyôga aidait une petite fille en larme à se relever. Il gronda un garçonnet qui venait de lui envoyer de la neige dans les yeux, et les laissa retourner jouer. Très vite, l'incident fut oublié. Shun s'avança dans sa direction et ressentit un frisson glacé lui parcourir l'échine en voyant son ami du Cygne relever les manches de son tee-shirt. Il le savait particulièrement résistant au froid, mais cela le mettait toujours mal à l'aise de voir qu'une température nettement en-dessous de zéro ne le gênait absolument pas. Shun lu, détestait l'hiver, détestait avoir froid. Hyôga laissa le vent du nord lui souffler dans les cheveux et sourit en le voyant approcher.

- Miho m'a dit que tu me cherchais.

- Oui mais c'était pas à la minute, dit le Cygne en souriant, t'as pas l'air à l'aise.

Shun manqua trébucher, enfoncé dans la poudreuse jusqu'aux chevilles, et lui tira la langue.

- Je déteste la neige, argua-t-il avec mauvaise humeur.

- Oui je sais. Comme Ikki. Lui, il suffit qu'il voie trois flocons tomber pour courir ventre à terre sur l'île de la Reine Morte.

- Bah il n'a peut-être pas tort, je devrais faire comme lui.

- Ah non surtout pas ! Si tu fais ça je vais devoir rester seul avec Seiya, l'angoisse !

Pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée, Shun se permit un sourire.

- Enfin un sourire ! reprit joyeusement Hyôga. T'es pas dans ton assiette aujourd'hui, je me trompe ?

Shun ne répondit pas, les yeux rivés sur les enfants qui continuaient de se rouler au sol.

- C'est à cause de ce dont je t'ai parlé hier ? demanda doucement le Cygne.

Tout en soupirant, Shun baissa la tête et donna un léger coup de pied dans la neige. Il savait à quoi il s'attendait en rejoignant son camarade à l'extérieur, mais il n'aimait pas fuir et avait préféré régler le problème tout de suite, comme un pansement qu'on arrache d'un coup sec en sachant que ce sera tout de même douloureux.

- Shun ça fait un an et demi que tu n'y as pas mis les pieds ! reprit Hyôga avec verve. L'an dernier ok, t'es resté ici pour passer Noël avec les enfants, mais cette années c'est au tour de Miho de s'y coller, alors tu ne vas pas y échapper.

- Miho ne s'en sortira pas toute seule, lança Shun, le visage à moitié caché par son écharpe mauve. Je devrais peut-être rester avec elle.

- Hors de question. Toi, tu t'es très bien débrouillé l'an dernier, elle y arrivera.

- Considère alors que je ne veux plus aller là-bas, c'est assez clair ?

Encore une fois, le ton de la voix était resté bas, mais la colère s'entendait nettement. Hyôga le fixa quelques instants mais Shun évita soigneusement son regard, gêné.

- T'as pas dormi c'est ça ? lui demanda le Cygne.

Shun soupira. Parfois, ça n'était vraiment pas à son avantage que Hyôga le connaisse aussi bien.

- Si, répondit-il plus doucement, une heure ou deux.

- Shun, reprit Hôga avec sollicitude, si le simple fait de savoir que tu le reverras en retournant là-bas te rend malade comme ça, tu devrais peut-être crever l'abcès tu ne crois pas ?

- Non.

- Si. Il va falloir que tu lui parles.

- Et qu'est-ce que ça changera ?

- Ça te fera du bien.

Shun eut un rire moqueur.

- Bon d'accord, reprit le Cygne, oublie. Mais viens avec nous fêter Noël là-bas, si t'as pas envie de le voir tu l'éviteras, mais tu reverras aussi tous les autres. Et Saori. Au bout d'un an et demi elle commence à se poser des questions, elle était inquiète quand elle m'a contacté. Et tu sais qu'elle peut être casse-pied quand elle est inquiète.

Shun sourit mais ne répondit pas.

- Même Ikki viendra, continua son camarade, alors si toi tu ne viens pas, tout le monde trouvera ça bizarre tu ne crois pas ?

- Et ça c'est ton meilleur argument ? lui demanda Shun en tournant enfin ses yeux d'émeraude vers lui.

- Ouais !

Il rit.

- Nan, reprit-il dans un soupir, ça me ferait plaisir aussi que tu fasses meilleur connaissance avec Milo.

- Ah oui, sourit Shun d'un air taquin, l'homme qui a réussi à te convaincre de devenir passif.

- Comme quoi, il ne faut jamais dire jamais.

Encore une fois, le jeune Chevalier d'Andromède sourit. Finalement, cette discussion lui avait fait du bien. La fatigue pesait déjà moins lourd sur ses épaules, et sa vision s'éclaircissait. Il prit une grande inspiration, laissant l'air froid lui glacer les poumons. En fait, Hyôga avait raison, il ne servait à rien de se terrer et de fuir le problème trop longtemps. De toute façon, il était sûr et certain que celui qui le tenait à l'écart du Sanctuaire par sa seule présence avait déjà oublié ce qu'ils avaient vécu tous les deux. Peut-être même avait-il oublié jusqu'à son existence. Alors pourquoi continuer à se morfondre seul, le cœur meurtri ? Il l'avait effacé de sa mémoire, purement et simplement. Il était temps pour Shun de faire de même.

- Tu sais, reprit Hyôga en fixant le groupe d'enfant qui jouait dans la cour, ils ont changé. Ce qu'il s'est passé l'an dernier c'était hard c'est sûr, on s'est bien amusé, mais c'était exceptionnel. Après tout, on fêtait la paix ! Toi aussi tu t'es bien lâché à ce moment-là, rappels-toi.

Les joues rouges, Shun baissa la tête et enfoui son nez dans son écharpe, un peu gêné. Les souvenirs revenaient l'assaillir d'images et de sensations brûlantes de cet été, dix-sept mois plus tôt, où lui et ses camarades avaient fêté leur victoire face aux dieux de l'Olympe, et la résurrection de tous les Chevaliers morts au combat. Une fête pleine d'alcool, de débauche et de sexe où tout le monde avait couché avec à peu près tout le monde, lui y compris. C'était d'ailleurs cette nuit-là qu'ils avaient couché ensembles pour la première fois. Lui et ce Chevalier d'Or qui lui avait par la suite brisé le cœur.

- Ils sont à peu près tous en couples maintenant, continua le Cygne dans un sourire, ils se sont vachement calmés. Ils profitent de la vie autrement. Tu devrais peut-être en faire autant tu ne crois pas ?

Court silence.

- Ça te rend encore triste quand tu penses à lui ?

- Non, répondit Shun en soupirant, maintenant ça me met en colère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que je sais que ce connard n'en a rien à foutre, qu'il m'a peut-être déjà complètement oublié ! Alors que moi je suis là à …

Nouveau silence. Shun soupira une nouvelle fois.

- C'est bien ce que je dis, faut que ça s'arrête, reprit Hyôga avec douceur, tu vas voir, quand tu le reverras ce sera complètement différent et tu te rendras compte que tout ce temps, tu pensais éprouver des sentiments pour lui alors que ce n'est plus le cas.

- Et si t'avais tort ?

- Shun, sincèrement, si toi t'es amoureux d'un mec aussi macho et égoïste, je me jette de l'avion en plein vol !

Pour la première fois de la journée, Shun rit spontanément.

- Chiche ? lança-t-il amusé.

...

_Trois jours plus tard, Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna …_

Une dure secousse lui remua les entrailles lorsque le jet privé se posa sur la petite piste enneigée et pierreuse du Domaine Sacré, en Grèce. Shun soupira. Les voyages en avion ne l'avait jamais rendu nerveux, hors aujourd'hui il se sentait mal depuis son réveil.

Finalement, il avait accepté d'accompagner Hyôga et Seiya pour fêter Noël avec les Chevaliers d'Ors et les Chevaliers d'Argent, ses anciens compagnons d'armes, aujourd'hui devenus, pour la plupart, ses amis. Le Cygne avait raison, après dix-sept mois à se souvenir de ce qu'il s'était passé, à se souvenir de la douleur qu'il avait éprouvé en découvrant la trahison et l'indifférence de celui qu'il aimait, il ne devait sans doute plus rien éprouver pour lui. Et puis, avec un peu de chance, peut-être cette fête du réveillon l'aiderait-elle à passer à autre chose avec quelqu'un d'autre.

Lorsque le pilote leur en donna l'autorisation, les trois Chevaliers Divins défirent leur ceinture et se levèrent de leur siège, attrapant leur sac avant de se diriger vers la sortie. Shun calla son paquetage contre son épaule et suivit ses camarades. Trois jours plus tôt, lorsqu'il avait finalement cédé, Hyôga lui avait révélé qu'ils n'étaient pas seulement invités pour Noël mais aussi pour le jour de l'An, et donc qu'ils allaient passer une semaine entière au Sanctuaire, mis à part Seiya qui devait rejoindre Miho à l'orphelinat pour ne pas qu'elle se retrouve seule avec les enfants trop longtemps. Shun avait grimacé, mais n'avait rien dit. De toute façon, il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

- Salut ! s'écria Seiya d'un air enjoué en posant le pied au sol.

Sur la piste, quelques-uns de leurs camarades étaient venus les accueillir. Saga leur adressa un signe de la main ; Dohko sourit, emmitouflé dans sa doudoune, les mains dans les poches ; et Camus resta immobile, l'expression du visage avenante et souriante, en tee-shirt à manche courte, les bras croisés sur le torse. Seul Milo s'approcha jusqu'à eux, radieux, et prit Hyôga dans ses bras sans lui laisser le temps de dire ouf. Avec un petit pincement jaloux au cœur, Shun les vit s'embrasser tendrement, heureux de se retrouver. Il y a dix-sept mois à peine, c'était lui qui embrassait Hyôga de cette façon avant que tout cela ne se produise.

- Tu m'as manqué ma blonde adorée, ronronna Milo dans un murmure.

- Vas te faire voir, répliqua Hyôga, faussement fâché.

Shun, qui avait tout entendu, pouffa de rire dans son écharpe mauve. Le Scorpion, un bras passé sur les épaules du Cygne, se tourna vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux d'un geste vif.

- Salut petit, lança-t-il joyeusement, ça faisait longtemps.

Avec un grognement, Shun éloigna la main du Chevalier d'Or et braqua sur lui un regard courroucé, ce qui le fit rire. Maintenant qu'il était âgé de dix-huit ans, le Chevalier Divin d'Andromède ne se considérait plus comme « petit ». Mais il était vrai que, dans l'esprit de ses camarades, il était et serait toujours le plus petit d'entre eux, bien qu'il soit né plus de deux mois avant Seiya.

Saga, Dohko et Camus s'avancèrent à leur tour pour les saluer. En tant que Grand Pope, il était du devoir de Saga d'accueillir des Chevaliers lorsque ceux-ci revenaient au Sanctuaire. Camus salua chaleureusement son ancien disciple, que Milo n'avait toujours pas lâché, et seul Dohko semblait avoir profité de l'événement pour se dégourdir les jambes.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? lui demanda Seiya en lui serrant la main.

- J'avais rien d'autre à foutre, répondit la Balance en adressant un clin d'œil à Shun.

Ce dernier sourit. Avec sa rancœur et sa tristesse, il en avait oublié à quel point c'était bon de retrouver les Ors, ces hommes très différents les uns des autres qui ne manquaient jamais une occasion pour amuser la galerie, que ce soit intentionnel ou non. Ils avaient des caractères tellement opposés, que cela donnait lieu à des discussions ou des actes parfois hilarants.

- Shina lui mène la vie dure, lança Camus de sa voix grave.

- On t'a demandé l'heure à toi ?! rétorqua Dohko.

De nouveau, Shun rit dans son écharpe. Il se sentait le cœur incroyablement léger malgré le stress qui lui nouait toujours les entrailles. Avec un sourire, Hyôga lui adressa un regard. Il était soulagé de voir que cela se passait pour le moment très bien.

- Bon, c'est pas que j'ai froid moi, lança Milo avec énergie, mais on devrait peut-être bouger.

Tous acquiescèrent et ils prirent la direction du Palais du Pope, là où des chambres avaient été dressées pour deux des trois visiteurs – Hyôga ayant dans l'intention de passer ses nuits dans le temple du Scorpion.

En chemin, Milo s'évertua à leur donner à tous, avec l'appui de ses camarades, les derniers potins du Sanctuaire. Shina avait dans l'intention d'avoir un enfant, Dohko non, ce qui créait des tensions dans le couple et rendait la jeune femme plus dangereuse qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été. Saga et Kanon étaient en froid car Marine, dont le Chevalier des Gémeaux était amoureux, avait choisi de faire sa vie avec le grand frère, le Pope en personne. La dernière bêtise en date de Kiki : faire un feu dans sa chambre pour se réchauffer, jusqu'à faire brûler tout un mur du temple du Bélier. Les chaudières d'environ tous les temples tombaient en panne les unes après les autres. Masque de Mort, Aphrodite et Shura avaient commencé un ménage à trois, car le Chevalier du Cancer en avait eu ras-le-bol de s'engueuler avec son compagnon des Poissons lorsque celui-ci rejoignait occasionnellement leur camarade du Capricorne en pleine nuit, et avait donc cédé. Seika avait enfin emménagé dans le temple du Sagittaire pour y vivre avec Aioros. Enfin, c'était à peu près tout.

Malgré lui, tout en gravissant les marches cachées de la piste d'atterrissage qui les menaient directement au Palais du Pope sans qu'ils aient besoin de traverser tous les temples, Shun soupira, à la fois inquiet et soulagé. Milo n'avait pas parlé de lui. Lui, qu'il avait à la fois peur et envie de revoir, rien que pour lui cracher sa haine au visage.

- C'est pas que je ne veux pas d'enfant, se défendit Dohko, c'est que … pas tout de suite c'est tout.

- T'as deux cent soixante ans, je ne sais pas ce qu'il te faut ! lança Milo d'un air moqueur.

- Arrête d'être con.

- Un enfant c'est une sacré responsabilité, argumenta Saga avec sérieux, tu n'as jamais eu à entrainer de disciple alors tu ne peux pas savoir, mais Dohko a raison d'y réfléchir.

- Mouais, bougonna le Scorpion, moi je m'en fous, toute façon ma blonde préférée risque pas de tomber enceinte.

- T'es chiant à m'appeler comme ça, soupira Hyôga.

- Quoi, t'aimes pas ? C'est mignon pourtant. Hey j'ai une super idée !

- Attachez vos ceintures, se moqua Dohko.

- Et si on faisait comme Aphrodite, Masque de Mort et Shura ?

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Hyôga, méfiant.

- Bah, un ménage à trois. T'es ok Camus ?

- Vas chier, lui répondit celui-ci sans prendre la peine de lui adresser un regard.

Le Cygne frappa son compagnon d'un coup de poing en plein thorax, ce qui n'empêcha pas le Scorpion de rire, et Shun l'accompagna dans son hilarité. Des mois qu'il n'avait pas ris avec une telle insouciance, et il n'avait pas réalisé avant aujourd'hui combien cela lui avait manqué.

Ils se séparèrent une fois dans le Palais, Shun et Seiya rejoignant leur chambre, Hyôga suivant Milo jusqu'au huitième temple et Dohko se résignant à descendre au septième, là où l'attendait Shina. Saga retourna à son bureau et Camus s'en fut sans dire un mot, toujours aussi austère et distant.

Dans un soupir, Shun laissa tomber son sac sur son lit. La pièce était grande, toute en pierre avec des rideaux bleus nuit et un tapis de la même couleur.

Une étrange nostalgie s'empara de lui lorsqu'il se remémora tous ces instants heureux ou difficiles qu'il avait passé ici, au Sanctuaire d'Athéna. La tristesse de l'enterrement des six Chevaliers d'Ors tombés lors de la bataille du Sanctuaire, puis des six autres morts durant la Guerre Sainte. L'attente et la peur d'une nouvelle menace. Enfin, la gaieté et la joie des jours nouveaux qui se levaient, paisibles, différents, lorsque les dieux de l'Olympe leur avait assuré la paix, et fait revivre tous les Chevaliers tombés au nom d'Athéna. A cela avait succédé la passion, l'amour, la tristesse, la colère, et tellement d'autres sentiments que Shun se sentit brutalement prit de nausée.

Bruyamment, son ventre gronda. Il avait faim. On frappa à sa porte.

- J'ai la dalle, s'exclama Seiya en passant la tête par l'entrebâillement de sa porte, tu viens, on va grailler un truc ?

- On devrait peut-être attendre Hyôga, répondit Shun.

Son camarade rigola, moqueur.

- A mon avis, lui et Milo en ont pour quelques heures.

Shun sourit à son tour et acquiesça. Seiya avait raison. S'il s'était trouvé à la place de son camarade du Cygne, lui aussi aurait profité de la moindre petite minute passée en tête à tête avec l'homme qu'il aimait. En repensant à lui, le jeune homme sentit son cœur se serrer et battre plus vite. Il n'avait pas envie de le revoir. Il avait peur de croiser son regard et de se trahir. Et pourtant, il n'attendait que ça.

Au détour d'un couloir, ils croisèrent Shiryu, qui les salua joyeusement.

- Vous êtes arrivés quand ? leur demanda-t-il.

- Il n'y a pas une heure, répondit Seiya.

- Ikki est avec toi ? questionna Shun.

- On est arrivé ensemble, mais ça fait un moment que je ne l'ai pas vu, répondit le Dragon, vous alliez où ?

- Aux cuisines.

- Je cherche Dohko, vous savez où il est ?

- Il nous a accompagné depuis la piste, répondit Seiya alors qu'ils reprenaient leur route, apparemment il est descendu à son temple, Shina l'attendait.

Shiryu fit la grimace.

- Je vais attendre qu'il remonte alors, dit-il dans un soupir, c'est mauvais d'être avec eux quand ils s'engueulent.

Seiya rigola.

- Viens avec nous, lança-t-il gaiement.

Le Dragon acquiesça et ils se dirigèrent tous trois vers l'endroit le plus souvent animé du Palais du Pope : les cuisines, là où n'importe lequel d'entre eux prenait une collation à n'importe quelle heure de la journée. Ils discutèrent de tout et de rien, heureux de se revoir enfin.

Shiryu ne travaillait pas à l'orphelinat, il était retourné en Chine, et ils se voyaient rarement depuis lors, surtout depuis que Shun s'était exilé du Sanctuaire. Encore une fois, il réalisa à quel point ses camarades lui avaient manqué, et à quel point il avait eu tort d'agir ainsi. La douleur était là, faible mais présente, mais c'était sans importance si ses compagnons d'armes étaient autour de lui. Il s'en apercevait à présent. Peu importe qu'il ait le cœur brisé et que l'homme qui avait causé cela soit là, quelque part. Car ses compagnons étaient, et seraient toujours là pour lui, il le savait.

Avant qu'ils n'entrent dans la pièce, Shun se raidit et sentit son cœur battre à cent à l'heure. Parmi la multitude de cosmos qu'il sentait tout autour de lui, il identifia le sien, brûlant. Ses jambes se mirent à trembler sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher. Il était là, celui dont il avait été éperdument amoureux et qui lui avait si intentionnellement fait mal. Cet homme qu'il avait aimé, et qu'il aimait peut-être toujours malgré les mois et les années. Shiryu poussa la porte.

Immédiatement, Kanon les accueillit avec un « bonjour ! » plein de bonne humeur, et Shaka leur adressa un grand sourire énigmatique mais sincère. Aldébaran, deux gaufres dans la bouche et une troisième dans la main droite, bafouilla quelque chose d'inaudible avec un salut de la main gauche. Marine, tout en tenant son journal et sa tasse de café, se leva d'un bond pour saluer chaleureusement son ancien disciple, sans oublier de donner l'accolade à Shun et Shiryu. Aiolia leur adressa un sourire chaleureux et les salua d'un grand geste de la main. A sa droite, Mû leur sourit également, mais lorsque son regard croisa celui de Shun, il s'effaça.

Le Chevalier du Bélier vrilla ses yeux dans les siens, le visage grave. Le jeune Chevalier Divin s'efforça de ne pas détourner le regard, farouche, le cœur douloureux et les jambes flageolantes. Lorsque Marine les invita à s'assoir avec eux, il ne se fit pas prier et s'installa aussi loin qu'il le put de Mû qui ne l'avait toujours pas quitté des yeux.

Shun dû se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour s'empêcher de parler, pour éviter de dire à cet homme tout ce qu'il pensait de lui et de ce qu'il lui avait fait. Sa rancœur et sa colère étaient là, plus présentes que jamais, et ne demandaient qu'à sortir. Au prix d'un immense effort cependant, Shun retint ses mots et sa haine et garda le silence tout en soutenant toujours le regard du Bélier.

- Ça sent bon ! s'exclama Seiya en prenant place également. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a au menu ?

- Plus rien, répondit Aiolia dans un grand sourire, Aldé a déjà tout bouffé.

Ce dernier, qui venait d'enfourner sa troisième gaufre alors qu'il n'avait pas encore avalé les deux premières, lança une réplique que personne ne parvint à déchiffrer. Kanon éclata bruyamment de rire, Shaka sourit et Aiolia tira la langue au Taureau.

Le cœur de Shun cognait si fort que sa tête lui en tournait. Il sentit sa colère et sa tristesse, ses plus fidèles compagnes depuis dix-sept mois, revenir au galop et l'envahir des pieds à la tête. Ses yeux se mirent à lui brûler, mais restèrent sec. Il avait tellement pleuré qu'il n'avait plus aucune larme à verser. Honteux et énervé, il baissa les yeux, le ventre noué.

Finalement, ce premier jour de retour au Sanctuaire allait être encore plus dur que ce à quoi il s'attendait.

* * *

Et voilà, premier chapitre. Je sais, c'est différent de mes premières fics, mais j'avais envie de faire léger pour celle-ci, histoire de reprendre doucement. Le deuxième chapitre est déjà terminé, mais je voudrais le relire tranquillement avant de vous le publier.

Attention, l'histoire se déroule en deux temps, faites attention aux dates que je met à chaque début de chapitre, sinon vous risquerez de facilement vous perdre ^^ De plus, cette fic-là sera plus "**libéré sexuellement**" que les deux premières, j'ai dans l'intention de mettre au moins un lemon tous les deux chapitres *grand sourire*

Ps : vous m'avez manqué =)

Ps2 : je me suis amusé à placer des petits mystères autour des couples formés, sauf pour Hyôga et Milo, histoire de ne pas trop vous frustrer pour ce chapitre ^^ Arriverez-vous à deviner les couples formés dans cette fic, tout en sachant qu'ils ne sont pas forcément identiques à ceux de mes deux précédentes ?

Bisous !


	2. Première nuit

**Première nuit**

_Palais du Pope, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, été 1992 …_

- Livraison express ! tonna Aiolia avec énergie. Je te pose ça où ?

- Là où il y a de la place, répliqua Mû sans se retourner.

Un sourcil arqué, Aiolia parcouru la pièce du regard. Toute la réserve alimentaire de l'immense cuisine du Palais du Pope était submergée de carton et l'immense frigo ronronnait plein régime. A première vue, même une petite boîte de conserve n'aurait pas la chance de loger.

- C'est une blague ? demanda le Lion, son carton au creux des bras.

Mû du Bélier daigna enfin se tourner dans sa direction, et poussa un soupir las.

- Vous voulez me faire disparaitre sous des tonnes de vinasse ou quoi ?! s'exclama-t-il un calepin à la main. C'est quoi ça ?

- Bah … de la vinasse.

Nouveau soupir.

- Nan mais tu veux que j'entrepose tout ça où ?! lança Mû.

- J'en sais rien c'est pas mon boulot, répliqua le Lion en déposant le carton sur une pile d'autre un peu branlant.

- Et ton boulot à toi c'est quoi, de boire tout ça ?

- Tout à fait.

Mû se détourna en soupirant une nouvelle fois puis il griffonna quelque chose sur son calepin, un petit sourire aux lèvres. Aiolia garda le silence, le fixa quelques secondes puis sourit et referma la porte de la réserve en s'évertuant à faire le moins de bruit possible. Il s'approcha de son camarade sans un bruit et l'enlaça par la taille, le plaquant avec force contre lui.

Malgré lui, le Bélier sourit.

- Lâches-moi, faut que je termine ça, dit-il amusé et pas du tout convaincant.

- Quoi, on peut s'amuser un peu non ? renchérit Aiolia en le caressant possessivement.

- Rappels-moi combien de fois on s'est amusé aujourd'hui ?

- Ça comptait pas. Allez, un petit coup vite-fait !

Alors qu'Aiolia glissait ses mains sous sa tunique pour le caresser, Mû ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il n'avait jamais été très expansif, et avait même longtemps fuit la proximité de ses camarades car le contact humain l'avait longtemps rebuté. Mais Aiolia, à force de persévérance, avait su le dérider. Seulement à ce moment précis de la journée, Mû du Bélier n'était pas franchement disponible. Du coude, il repoussa son compagnon avec fermeté.

- Faut vraiment que je termine ça, faudrait pas que j'oublie un fournisseur.

Aiolia insista et l'attrapa de nouveau.

- Mais tu pourras faire ça après, marmonna-t-il en plongeant son visage dans ses cheveux parme.

- Non, répliqua Mû en le repoussant pour la seconde fois, tous les cartons de bière et de champagne que tu vois là, il faut que je les enregistre sans en oublier un seul pour payer les fournisseurs. Alors ne me déconcentre pas.

- A vos ordres chef ! J'ai compris c'est une mission d'importance capitale.

Le Lion consentit à lâcher le Bélier, sans trop insister contrairement à ses habitudes. De toute façon, la soirée qui s'annonçait promettait d'être riche en sensation. Avec leur récente victoire sur les derniers dieux de l'Olympe et la récompense de ces derniers pour leurs exploits : leur résurrection ; à présent les Chevaliers d'Athéna avaient bien l'intention de rattraper le temps perdu, et vivre. Ils avaient obtenu d'Athéna et de Saga, le Grand Pope, le droit de faire une petite fête pour célébrer ça et bien évidemment, tous les Chevaliers ramenés à la vie sans exception avaient été conviés. Aux douze Chevaliers d'Or et leur Pope s'ajoutaient donc les cinq Chevaliers Divins, les cinq Chevaliers de Bronze et les vingt-deux Chevaliers d'Argent. En clair, cela prévoyait d'être une fête très animée.

Et comme de juste, les plus sportifs des Ors tels qu'Aiolia, Milo, Aldébaran et Masque de Mort, avaient été d'office relégué à l'acheminement des cartons de victuailles et d'apéritifs, puisque même les livreurs des différents traiteurs de Rodorio n'avaient pas le droit de pénétrer le périmètre bien gardé du Sanctuaire d'Athéna. Quant aux plus cérébraux, Mû, Camus et Shaka, ils s'occupaient d'entreposer tout cela. Aphrodite quant à lui, magnifique Chevalier des Poissons, s'était auto-désigné décorateur en chef de la salle de réception. Saga, Grand Pope du Domaine Sacré, s'occupait de superviser tout ce beau monde et d'attendre l'arrivée des Chevaliers Divins, rapatriés du Japon pour l'occasion, leur pays d'origine où ils s'étaient empressés de retourner après leur victoire contre le dernier Dieu de l'Olympe.

- Il y en a encore ? demanda tout à coup le Bélier à son camarade.

- Euh … je crois qu'Aldé en ramène trois d'un coup, lui répondit celui-ci, mais il les a peut-être déposés à Shaka.

- Ça m'étonnerait, il n'y a plus de place dans sa réserve.

- Si tu regardes bien, il n'y en a plus dans la tienne non plus.

- Si vous buviez pas tous comme des trous aussi !

- Mmh … rappels-moi qui a gagné le dernier concours de « qui avalera le plus de verre de vodka en dix minutes » ?

Léger silence.

- Y'a prescription, marmonna Mû.

- Mais ouais. Et mon cul c'est du poulet ? répliqua Aiolia dans un rire.

- Dépêches-toi de te tirer de là où je t'arrache les joyeuses ! s'écria le Bélier en se tournant vers son compagnon.

Celui-ci lui fit un salut militaire et rétorqua :

- A vos ordres chef ! Mais tu m'en dois une ce soir.

- C'est ça, comptes là-dessus et bois du rhum.

Aiolia rigola, ouvrit la porte et sortit de la réserve. Mû le suivit du regard, admirant son corps brun sous le marcel noir qui le cachait partiellement et eut un sourire à son tour. Le côté entêté du Lion avait le don de l'agacer à l'époque où ils ne se connaissaient pas encore tout à fait, mais aujourd'hui le Bélier avouait sans difficulté que ce trait de caractère un peu tête brûlé était sans conteste la meilleur qualité du Lion. Ça et ses incroyables performances sexuelles, bien entendu.

Kanon, ou peut-être était-ce Saga, passa sa tête par la porte avec rapidité et le fit sursauter. Mû n'avait jamais beaucoup fréquenté le Chevalier des Gémeaux avant que la Bataille du Sanctuaire n'éclate, et n'avait pas davantage eut le loisir de se rapprocher de son frère jumeau, ex-Marinas de Poséidon, lorsque la dernière Guerre Sainte contre Hadès, qui avait sonné le glas des Chevaliers d'Ors, avait commencé. Il avait donc encore un peu de mal à les différencier.

- Putain de bordel c'est l'horreur, Aphro est en train de mettre des fleurs à la con partout dans la salle de réception !

Mû sourit. Il était à présent fixé, il s'agissait bel et bien de Kanon, nouveau Chevalier d'Or des Gémeaux depuis que son frère occupait à plein temps le poste de Pope. S'il y avait bien un point sur lequel les deux frangins ne se ressemblaient pas, c'était le caractère. Il n'y avait pas plus différent que c'est deux-là, entre un introverti rigide et un extraverti fanfaron, ils leur suffisaient d'ouvrir la bouche pour être identifier.

- Hey, reprit Kanon avec un clin d'œil, tu me gardes une danse pour ce soir ?

- Pas de problème, répondit Mû en souriant, mais faudra faire gaffe à Aiolia, je lui ai promis la même chose.

Kanon fit la grimace, puis balaya le sujet d'un geste de la main.

- Pas grave, dit-il taquin, de toute façon lui il ne tient pas l'alcool, deux verres et il rampe par terre.

- Méfies-toi à ce qu'il ne t'entende pas, tu sais bien qu'il est susceptible, renchérit le Bélier.

- L'un de ses nombreux défauts.

Cette fois, Mû rigola de bon cœur.

- Vous allez arrêter de vous comporter comme des coqs tous les deux ! s'exclama-t-il.

- C'est pas moi c'est lui, bougonna le Gémeaux.

- C'est qui ? s'interposa Milo, un caisson de bouteille dans les bras.

- Personne.

- J'ai plus de place ! s'écria Mû avec verve. Vas mettre ça ailleurs !

- Bah attends, Shaka et Camus m'ont envoyé promener en me disant la même chose ! répliqua le Scorpion. Je mets ça où moi ?!

- Dans le couloir.

Kanon rit et dit :

- Dans le couloir ? Dans dix minutes, les bouteilles sont vides.

Milo pouffa et Mû soupira.

- Bon mets-le par terre devant la porte, s'inclina le Bélier de mauvaise grâce, je l'enjamberais.

Le Scorpion obéit. Au même moment, quelqu'un sembla héler Kanon depuis le couloir, car il déclara qu'on avait besoin de lui et disparu.

- Il te voulait quoi ? demanda Milo sans attendre.

- Que je lui réserve une danse.

- Une danse ? Bah, on ne m'avait pas prévenu qu'on pourrait danser ! Je ne crois pas qu'il y ait de place dans la salle de réception, c'est con.

Au tour de Mû de pouffer rire.

- Par danse, Kanon entendait surtout galipettes sportives et pas franchement catholique, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Milo arqua un sourcil et sembla réfléchir intensément plusieurs secondes. Le Scorpion avait toujours été un peu lent, mais cela lui rajoutait du charme. Brusquement, il s'écria :

- Ah je me disais aussi !

- Voilà, sourit Mû.

- C'est sûr que ça va se lâcher ce soir.

Mû entra le nom du fournisseur sur son calepin et le nombre de bouteille livrées, puis releva les yeux vers son camarade du Scorpion. Celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, immobile.

- Quoi, tu veux me demander la même chose ? lui demanda le Bélier.

- Hein ? Euh … j'sais pas. A part Kanon, qui t'a demandé ça ?

- Aiolia et Masque de Mort.

- Ouais. Faire la queue c'est pas trop mon truc et puis franchement, si t'arrive à survivre à la frénésie d'Aiolia, ce sera déjà un exploit.

- Imbécile.

La renommée du Lion en termes d'endurance sexuelle n'était plus à faire.

- Nan moi je préfère m'attaquer à des proies que mes chers camarades n'auront même pas daigné remarquer, reprit Milo dans un sourire.

- Quoi tu persistes avec Camus ! lança Mû en levant les yeux au ciel.

- J'aime bien les défis.

- C'est pas un glaçon ce mec, c'est l'iceberg qui a coulé le Titanic.

- Cruel.

- Tu perds ton temps avec lui.

- T'es jaloux ?

- T'es con ?

Milo rigola alors que Mû, piqué au vif, croisait les bras d'un air boudeur.

- Tu dis ça mais je suis sûr qu'il est aussi chaud que la braise sous sa carapace de glace, reprit le Scorpion avec un clin d'œil.

Le Bélier leva les yeux au ciel pour la secondes fois. Finalement, son camarade Chevalier le salua gaiement et s'en fut en sifflotant. Bien sûr que Mû était jaloux, mais il ne l'admettrait jamais. En arrivant au Sanctuaire d'Athéna il y a quelques années, il ne connaissait personne car avait suivi son entraînement à Jamir et n'avait jamais mis les pieds dans le Domaine Sacré. Mais au bout d'un certain temps, il s'était rendu compte qu'il exerçait une certaine attraction sur ses compagnons d'armes et ne se privait pas, depuis, pour en profiter. Il aimait voir tous ses prétendants se quereller autour de lui comme des chats sauvages, et ressentait une légère jalousie depuis que Milo s'était détourné de lui pour le très frigide Chevalier du Verseau. Certes, les soupirants ne manquaient pas, mais un homme avait sa fierté à défendre après tout.

Une ombre se profila devant lui et l'immense Aldébaran, Chevalier du Taureau, apparut devant la porte de sa réserve, trois caisses entre les bras.

- Je te mets ça où ? demanda-t-il de sa voix rauque.

Mû du Bélier ferma les yeux et soupira, désabusé.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

- Nan mais t'as cru quoi, que j'allais terminer la soirée au jus de kiwi ! s'exclama Shura avec énergie

- Relax Max, les bières arrivent, le rassura Kanon.

- Et voilà !

Aldébaran déposa un plein caisson de bouteilles de Kronenbourg sur l'immense table qui avait été dressée dans la salle de réception du Palais du Pope, et ce sous les acclamations de ses camarades.

- A la vôtre ! s'écria le Taureau de sa voix de stentor.

Il avala la totalité de sa bouteille de cinquante centilitres en deux gorgées sous les applaudissements. Tout autour de la table, tous ses compagnons d'armes présents s'esclaffèrent et trinquèrent à leur tour.

- Dis donc toi, grogna Ikki en se penchant vers son petit frère, fais gaffe à la cadence à laquelle tu descends les verres !

Shun rigola et se pencha vers son aîné en chantonnant :

- Fais un bisou !

- Lâches-moi les miches ! répliqua Ikki en le repoussant.

Assis à la gauche du plus jeune, Hyôga éclata de rire en repoussant l'emballage d'un gâteau au caramel qui venait de se coller à sa main droite. Lui aussi semblait passablement éméché.

- J'ai seize ans ! J'ai le droit de boire ! s'écria Shun en tapant mollement du poing sur la table.

- Et depuis quand ? répliqua Ikki.

- Depuis que je l'ai décrété.

- Lâches-lui le turban, il a le droit de s'amuser, s'interposa Hyôga.

- On t'a sonné ? grogna le Phénix.

Son camarade du Cygne rigola de nouveau mais ne répondit rien. Shun se tourna vers lui et posa une main sur sa cuisse, les joues rouges.

- Tu sais que t'es un cochon ? lui dit-il, aguicheur.

De nouveau, Hyôga éclata de rire.

- Et toi, lança-t-il en se rapprochant de son visage, tu t'es vu quand t'as bu ?

Shun gloussa stupidement et se laissa embrasser sans protester sous le regard amusé de Seiya et un peu gêné de Shiryu qui se trouvaient juste en face d'eux. Seul Ikki semblait passablement énervé.

- Hey ! s'écria-t-il en tirant son petit frère par le col pour le décoller du Cygne. N'en profitez pas pour remettre ça tous les deux !

Récemment, le Phénix avait appris de la bouche même de son cadet que lui et Hyôga s'amusaient parfois sexuellement, et qu'ils étaient passés à l'acte. Ils avaient couché ensemble, et s'amusaient depuis à remettre ça fréquemment, ce qui rendait Ikki vert de rage. Il avait suffi qu'il s'absente un peu trop longtemps pour que son petit frère se transforme en adolescent débauché et déluré. Et il en voulait beaucoup à Hyôga depuis. Celui-ci s'adressa directement à lui alors que Shun se défaisait de sa poigne fraternelle :

- Tu sais bien qu'il me plait depuis longtemps, t'as passé ton temps à faire l'autruche c'est tout.

- Fais gaffe à ce que je ne te pète pas toutes les dents toi ! grogna Ikki, la mâchoire serrée.

Shiryu sourit discrètement et approcha son verre de bourbon de ses lèvres.

- Et si t'arrêtais de râler pour changer ? proposa Shun dans un grand sourire innocent.

Ikki se renfrogna derechef.

- Détends-toi ! reprit Hyôga doucement. On est là pour s'amuser ! On l'a tous bien mérité, alors toi aussi trouves-toi quelqu'un qui te plait pour passer un bon moment et lâches-nous les prunes.

Une fois encore, Shun rit un peu bêtement et s'empara de son verre. En entendant les paroles du Cygne, Ikki se tourna instinctivement vers Shiryu. Leurs yeux se croisèrent alors que le Dragon avalait une gorgée de bourbon, puis il détourna son regard vert d'eau et se lécha les lèvres, totalement inconscient de ce que ce simple geste venait de déclencher au niveau du bas-ventre de son camarade le Phénix. Hyôga, à qui rien n'avait échappé, se retint tout juste de crier victoire.

A l'autre bout de la table, Dohko, qui s'était planté deux pailles tarabiscotées dans les narines, venaient de monter sur sa chaise et entonnait un chant chinois que personne, à part Shiryu, ne comprenait. Il y eut des rires et des sifflements admiratifs.

- Ouahou c'est chaud ! s'exclama soudainement Seiya en pointant quelque chose du doigt à l'opposé.

Ikki, Shun et Hyôga se retournèrent. Non loin de l'immense porte de la salle de réception, Aiolia venait d'attraper Aphrodite et l'embrassait à pleine bouche tout en le tenant fermement par la taille. Ainsi maintenu, le Chevalier des Poissons n'avaient jamais paru aussi obéissant et innocent à la fois.

- Aphro n'était pas dans les bras de Kanon y'a deux minutes ? demanda Seiya, les sourcils froncés.

- C'était pas Saga ? rétorqua Hyôga, étonné.

- Je crois qu'il s'est tapé les deux dans un laps de temps relativement court, coupa Shiryu en jouant avec son verre.

- Ils vont finir par me foutre la trique ces imbéciles, grogna Ikki en se détournant.

- C'est dingue, quand Aiolia les attrape ils se transforment tous en minou bien docile, lança Hyôga en fixant ce couple intéressant des yeux.

- Minou ! répéta Shun en éclatant de rire.

Shiryu sourit et demanda au Cygne :

- C'est normal, t'as vu le _sex appeal_ qu'il dégage ?

Ikki lui jeta un regard noir.

- Quoi ? reprit le Dragon avec innocence. Qui n'a jamais rêvé de coucher avec lui ?

Le Phénix était à deux doigts d'exploser.

- Moi ! lança Shun en levant la main.

- Quoi toi ? grogna son frère avec colère.

- J'veux pas coucher avec lui, il a l'air d'un con.

Hyôga rigola et but une gorgée de bière.

- Encore heureux ! s'écria le Phénix.

- Tiens donc, sourit Shiryu, surpris. C'est-à-dire ?

- Il est trop prétentieux, répondit Shun.

- En même temps si j'étais aussi sexy, moi aussi j'en aurais conscience, lâcha le Cygne dans un sourire.

Shun gloussa en se penchant vers lui.

- C'est idiot ce que tu dis, lui dit-il en tanguant sur sa chaise.

Mais Ikki le rattrapa avant qu'il ne bascule par terre. Au même moment, Dohko, passablement saoul lui aussi, loupa un pas de danse et tomba de sa chaise face contre terre. Shiryu écarquilla les yeux, abasourdi.

- Tu crois qu'il s'est planté les pailles dans le nez jusqu'au cerveau ? lui demanda Seiya assis à ses côtés.

- Quel cerveau ? rétorqua le Dragon.

...

**/!\ATTENTION LEMON/!\**

**AMES SENSIBLES S'ABSTENIR MERCI**

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

L'été grec était particulièrement chaud cette nuit-là, mais les Chevaliers encore présents dans le grand salon, là où s'était terminée la soirée, n'avaient de toute façon pas besoin de ça pour se sentir bien. La proximité des corps de leurs nombreux camarades leur suffisait amplement.

Saga n'était pas peu fier de cette soirée, mais il avait décidé de passer outre la bienséance. Après tout, comme Hyôga l'avait si bien formulé un peu plus tôt, il l'avait tous mérité. Tout avait bien commencé, mais très vite les esprits et les corps s'étaient échauffés. Au début, les quelques couples prenaient le temps de s'isoler pour leurs ébats, mais une fois la nuit noire tombée, certains ne s'en donnaient même plus la peine. Ils avaient à peu près tous quitté la salle de réception après quelques heures de beuveries, et certains couples s'étaient retrouvés dans le grand salon, à quelques pas de là, pour se mêler les uns aux autres dans un jeu sexuel farouche et mêlé. Cependant, Saga n'avait pas jugé utile d'intervenir puisqu'ils étaient tous tellement saoul qu'il ne l'entendait plus, ou ne prenait plus la peine de l'écouter. Et puis, de toute façon, cela lui faisait du bien à lui aussi.

Il n'était pas loin de quatre heures du matin lorsque Shun se redressa, l'esprit encore brumeux. Son dernier verre datait d'environ deux ou trois heures, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas encore complètement dessoulé. Lentement, il s'extirpa des bras de Hyôga en gémissant et entendit un grognement des plus virils lui répondre. Il se retourna, la tête douloureuse.

Milo du Scorpion était allongé tout contre le Cygne, totalement nu, et le tenait fermement entre ses bras, endormis. Shun fronça les sourcils et tenta de se remémorer à quel moment de leur joute sexuelle le Chevalier d'Or s'était-il incrusté, mais il avait beau cherché, il ne s'en rappelait pas. Et de ce fait, il était donc totalement incapable de se souvenir s'il avait oui ou non couché avec lui. Mais à voir comment Milo serrait le dos de Hyôga tout contre son torse, il eut des doutes. Et si ?

A bien y réfléchir, il s'en fichait. Ce n'était pas important. D'après tout ce qu'il se rappelait, il n'avait pas que couché avec Hyôga ce soir, mais il sentait qu'il avait oublié une petite partie de la soirée. Dans un soupir, il se leva, le dos et les jambes douloureux.

Dans l'obscurité de la nuit, il se rendit tout de même compte qu'il était nu et attrapa un jean et une chemise qui trainait à ses pieds, sans savoir s'il s'agissait ou non de ses vêtements et reprit sa route vers la sortie. En chemin, il marcha sur quelqu'un qui gémit et gigota mais il ne reconnut ni la voix ni la parcelle de corps sur laquelle il avait posé le pied. Il sortit du grand salon sans faire un bruit et referma la porte derrière lui. Le Palais était silencieux et plongé dans l'obscurité, comme si toute la débauche de sexe et de corps qui s'était emmêlés les uns aux autres durant des heures n'avait été qu'un rêve.

Le couloir était sombre mais frais, et Shun resserra les pans de sa chemise trop large autour de son torse nu. A en juger par l'odeur citronnée, il s'agissait de celle de Milo. Il jeta un coup d'œil à son pantalon et identifia celui de Hyôga. D'un geste, il le remonta sur ses hanches. La fraicheur le réveilla un peu davantage mais fit revenir son mal de tête au galop et Shun eut un claquement de langue agacé. Là, il réalisa que sa bouche était pâteuse, et qu'il avait très soif.

Sans se presser, il prit la direction de la salle de réception voir s'il ne restait pas quelque chose qu'il puisse utiliser pour se désaltérer. En approchant, alors qu'il bâillait, il vit la porte de la grande salle s'ouvrir et Mû en sortit, seulement vêtu d'un pantalon trop large. Il s'arrêta. Le Bélier ne le vit pas et pressa le pas vers le côté opposé du couloir, ses cheveux parme dansant dans son dos avec légèreté au rythme de sa marche. Immobile, Shun vit Kanon – ou Saga – sortir à son tour et lancer :

- Où tu vas comme ça ?

- J'en peux plus, répondit Mû dans un murmure, débrouillez-vous tous les deux.

- Certainement pas !

Mais le Bélier ne l'écouta pas et reprit sa route. Le Gémeaux s'élança alors derrière lui et Mû rit avant de se mettre à courir lui aussi pour tenter de lui échapper. Le jeu du chat et de la souris venait de commencer. Shun les vit disparaitre à l'angle du couloir et sourit, amusé. Au moins, avec un peu de chance, peut-être que la salle serait vide maintenant. Il entra. Un corps à première vue inerte était allongé à même le sol, la moitié sous la table, l'autre moitié étalé sur un carton de pizza vide. Un ronflement sonore s'élevait et, rassuré que l'individu ne soit pas mort, Shun avança prudemment dans la salle.

Il bâilla de nouveau en se demandant furtivement où pouvait se trouver Ikki puis regarda par terre. Des gobelets en plastique et des détritus jonchaient le sol par dizaine. Avec précaution, il s'approcha de l'immense table et chercha parmi les bouteilles vides s'il n'y en avait pas une qui puisse lui procurer ce qu'il cherchait. Au bout de la cinquième, il commença à en douter.

Tout se passa très vite. Il marcha sur une fourchette et poussa un cri, écarta son pied qui butta dans la table et fit rouler une bouteille qui s'écrasa au sol avec grand bruit. Dans sa tête, cela raisonna comme dix mille cloches de bronze dans une église un dimanche matin. Il y eut un cri rauque et le corps allongé non loin sursauta. Le Chevalier s'était réveillé. Sans en comprendre la raison, Shun rigola.

- P'tain c'quoi ?! grommela l'homme en écartant rageusement la boîte de pizza.

- Désolé, lança Shun, toujours hilare. Pas fait exprès.

Son acolyte tourna la tête dans sa direction et battit des paupières, un peu surpris. Il ne semblait pas comprendre pourquoi Shun se trouvait dans la même pièce que lui au beau milieu de la nuit. Il s'extirpa de sous la table, s'assit, et regarda autour de lui, l'air un peu idiot et hébété.

- Ils sont où tous ? demanda-t-il d'une voix enraillée.

- Si par tous tu veux parler de Mû et Kanon, répondit Shun en secouant une bouteille de bière vide avec espoir, je les ai vu courir à moitié à poil dans le couloir. Et t'as un vieux bout de pizza collé sur la joue.

Dans une grimace dégoûtée, Aiolia du Lion retira le morceau de pizza de sa peau et se frotta rageusement la joue du dos de la main. Il se débattit un instant avec la manche de sa toge qui pendait sur son coude puis dit :

- Nan mais y'avait Aphro avec nous j'crois.

Bêtement, il regarda sous la boîte de pizza. Shun ne lui accorda qu'une brève attention et balaya de nouveau la salle du regard.

- Bah il n'est plus là, dit-il en saisissant de la vodka de sa main gauche, tout en s'appuyant sur la table de sa main droite. Il doit cuver quelque part. Ou baiser quelque part. Ou les deux en même temps.

La bouteille était au trois quart vide. Le jeune homme en avala une gorgée. Aiolia, un peu étonné, les sourcils froncés, éclata brutalement de rire lorsqu'il eut compris sa tirade. Surpris, Shun se tourna dans sa direction.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

Incapable de parler, riant toujours, le Lion pointa quelque chose du doigt au niveau du torse de son camarade. Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur sa chemise ouverte et rit à son tour. Deux pansements, un rose et un bleu, paradaient fièrement sur son torse nu*.

- Ah ouais, parvint à baragouiner Shun malgré son hilarité, c'est hier matin avec les enfants … à l'orphelinat … ça les a fait rire.

Aiolia se redressa, tangua en marchant sur la boîte de pizza, et s'approcha. Il ne riait plus mais affichait un grand sourire amusé.

- Je les avais oubliés, reprit son jeune camarade en pouffant, le plus chiant ça va être de les enlever.

Avec une vivacité incroyable malgré son état, Aiolia du Lion tendit la main et arracha le pansement rose d'un geste sec. Shun poussa un cri de douleur surpris et se pencha en avant, une main sur son torse et l'autre, qui venait de laisser échapper la bouteille, appuyée sur la table. La vodka tomba au sol et se déversa, répandant son arôme agressif et piquant dans toute la salle.

- Ah tu m'as arraché le téton ! s'écria le jeune Chevalier.

Il ne savait s'il devait s'énerver ou rigoler, et son rire hésitait entre les deux, un peu confus. Avant qu'il ait eu le temps de réaliser ce qu'il lui arrivait, Aiolia du Lion était sur lui à essayer de lui arracher le deuxième pansement, le bleu, celui qui couvrait son téton gauche. Shun se débattit en s'esclaffant, plus amusé qu'autre chose, comme s'il était redevenu un enfant qui luttait insouciamment avec son meilleur ami.

Cependant, le Chevalier d'Or, du haut de sa stature impressionnante, eut tôt fait de prendre le dessus et plaqua le jeune Chevalier Divin contre la table, l'allongeant dessus brutalement en grognant sous l'effort que cela lui demandait, et passa une main sous le torse fin pour y dénicher le pansement. Ils ne cessaient de rire et de souffler, de se toucher inconsciemment et de se provoquer.

Au contact de la peau de Shun, satinée et fraiche, Aiolia sentit un frisson incontrôlable le secouer de part en part et une chaleur étouffante lui monter à la tête. Sous lui, Shun poussa un rire un peu ivre et tenta de se redresser, délogeant sa main caressante, sans se douter de ce que son vis-à-vis venait de ressentir. Excité, celui-ci le plaqua plus fort sur la table, s'allongea sur lui et saisit son poignet pour l'empêcher de bouger. La chaleur se faisait aveuglante, maitresse et délicatesse et Aiolia perdit totalement la raison. Peu importait que le jeune homme pour qui il ressentait en cet instant une passion brûlante et un désir bestial ait sept années de moins que lui et ne soit encore qu'un enfant aux yeux de beaucoup ; peu importait qu'il ne l'ait jamais remarqué et à peine regardé, et qu'en aucun cas il ait déjà ressentit une quelconque attirance, d'ordre sexuelle ou non, pour lui. Car à ce moment précis, totalement aveuglé par l'ardeur qui prenait le contrôle de ses sens et de son corps, Aiolia du Lion ne réfléchissait plus. Advienne que pourra. La peau incroyablement douce de Shun sous ses doigts semblait se modeler à son contact, comme s'il était sa création et lui le maitre, et la fraicheur de son corps souple et vif ravivait le sien, totalement endormi quelques instants plus tôt par le trop plein de plaisir que Mû et Aphrodite, ou un autre, ait pu lui procurer. Ce qu'il ressentait à présent, c'était autre chose. Quelque chose de plus subtil, de plus doux, de plus innocent peut-être.

Malgré la gorgée de vodka qu'il venait d'avaler, Shun était encore lucide et sentit l'érection d'Aiolia s'écraser contre ses fesses. Il sursauta, surpris, et poussa un petit grognement de douleur. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de dégager le Lion de son dos pour la seconde fois, celui-ci raffermit sa prise et le plaqua avec cette force sauvage qui le caractérisait si bien. Un frisson d'anticipation et de désir secoua Shun des pieds à la tête et il sourit, mais pas comme quelqu'un qui s'avouait vaincu. Son éducation de Chevalier lui avait appris à ne pas courber l'échine avant d'avoir combattu, et c'est bien ce qu'il avait l'intention de faire cette nuit.

- Tu veux jouer ? demanda-t-il en toute innocence.

Et avec une force qui surpris Aiolia jusqu'à le faire reculer en titubant, Shun prit appuis sur la table et poussa de toute ses forces. Dans une ruade, il repoussa son assaillant et fit volte-face. Avant que le Lion ait eu le temps de réaliser, le jeune Chevalier se jetait sur lui dans un grand sourire et ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol parmi les bouteilles vides et les gobelets en plastique abandonnés. Shun rigola alors qu'il enserrait la taille de son camarade de jeu entre ses cuisses, mais l'hilarité d'Aiolia avait disparu.

Le corps tout entier du Lion n'était qu'un volcan plein de lave en fusion. Cette nuit-là, il mit son excitation sur le compte de l'alcool, avalée en trop grande quantité, et des jeux sexuels auxquels lui et Mû s'étaient adonnés quelques heures et qui l'avaient laissé sur sa faim. Le corps frémissant de Shun sous le sien était à la fois totalement ouvert et incroyablement inaccessible. Quoi qu'il tentât de faire, Aiolia savait que le jeune homme collé à lui ne se laisserait pas facilement maitriser et il sentit son excitation redoubler. Il n'en comprenait pas vraiment le sens d'ailleurs. Pourquoi ressentir un tel désir pour un gamin à qui il n'avait jamais vraiment pris la peine de parler ? Qu'il n'avait jamais vraiment regardé ? S'il l'avait fait, il aurait immédiatement remarqué ses étonnants yeux d'émeraude incandescents dans l'obscurité de la pièce, et ce corps longiligne, fin mais puissant, qui lui résistait férocement.

On ne lui avait jamais résisté ainsi. Jamais personne n'avait repoussé Aiolia du Lion, ni n'avait si facilement joué avec lui. Chaque fois qu'il pensait apercevoir une ouverture, Shun renversait la situation et se dérobait habilement. Lorsqu'il parvint enfin à faire glisser ce jean trop large sur ses jambes longues, dévoilant sa nudité, le garçon rua de nouveau et Aiolia se retrouva sur le dos, chevauché et immobile sous les cuisses de Shun qui continuait de rire et sourire, innocent et sournois comme un petit félin taquin.

Chaque fois qu'Aiolia voulait quelqu'un, il l'avait. Depuis qu'il avait gagné son armure d'or, plus personne ne lui refusait quoi que ce soit. Et cette nuit-là, Shun le faisait totalement tourné en bourrique, et plus le garçon s'éloignait et se dérobait, plus l'excitation du Lion grimpait. Son sang bouillonnait dans ses veines comme de l'eau en ébullition et son érection lui faisait atrocement mal. Le contact de cette peau d'ivoirine et la luminosité de ce regard joueur ne lui suffisait plus. Ce qu'il voulait maintenant, c'était ressentir la chaleur que ce corps enfantin mais puissant pouvait lui procurer.

Il passa brutalement à la vitesse supérieure. Malgré sa fatigue et son ivresse, Shun vit la différence, et son sourire s'effaça légèrement. Le Lion bondit sur lui et l'attrapa avec une telle force qu'il en poussa un cri de douleur. Le message était clair : fini de jouer. Un peu effrayé, Shun tenta de se dérober une nouvelle fois, mais Aiolia resserra sa prise avec puissance et le plaqua sur le sol sans ménagement. Le garçon poussa un nouveau grognement mécontent, et il se rendit compte à cet instant qu'il était nu, totalement à la merci d'un homme bien plus fort et plus dangereux que lui, complètement sans défense. Quand avait-il perdu sa chemise ? Et quand est-ce qu'il avait réussi à lui retirer son jean ?

- Attend ! tenta-t-il vainement. Tu ne vas pas …

D'une pression sur son cou, Aiolia le fit taire. Shun sentit les doigts brûlant du Lion se refermer autour de sa nuque et sa voix se bloqua dans sa gorge. Une expression de défis dans les yeux et les traits de son visage, le garçon attrapa le bras de son compagnon de jeu et referma ses longues jambes glabres autour de ses hanches larges et puissantes, serrant aussi fort qu'il le pouvait.

Il n'avait pas le souvenir d'avoir couché avec quelqu'un d'autre que Hyôga cette nuit-là, et il était persuadé que, de toute façon, celui-ci ne l'aurait jamais laissé faire tant il craignait les représailles d'Ikki. Mais à présent, Shun voulait ressentir autre chose, il voulait ressentir quelqu'un d'autre. Qu'un autre homme le possède, qu'une autre forme d'abandon le subjugue ; il voulait un peu de violence, de témérité et de force. Il voulait qu'Aiolia du Lion le prenne, ici et maintenant, comme il l'entendait.

Les lèvres de ce dernier s'étirèrent en un sourire carnassier. Ses doigts se resserrèrent encore autour du cou de sa victime et son sexe trouva tout naturellement le chemin. Shun poussa un cri au moment de la pénétration, mais ses jambes se verrouillèrent encore davantage, emprisonnant le Lion tout contre lui. Les coups de boutoir commencèrent aussitôt et le garçon se retrouva noyé sous une déferlante de sensation qu'il n'avait fait qu'entrapercevoir jusqu'alors. Dans les bras de Hyôga, le plaisir pointait toujours doucement, lentement, comme quelques ressacs annonciateurs du raz-de-marée. Là, celui-ci s'abattit sur lui sans qu'il le voie arriver, comme un tsunami dévastateur. Pourtant, la douleur était là, poignante et aigu elle envahissait son corps telle une amante vénéneuse. Mais Shun aimait ça. Car un puissant plaisir jamais éprouvé accompagnait cette douleur tranchante.

Aiolia continuait, infatigable. Il le tenait. Il l'avait attrapé. Le corps de ce garçon insolent était à lui, et il en faisait ce qu'il voulait.

Plus le plaisir augmentait, et plus cette bienfaisante douleur s'estompait. Shun cessa de pousser des cris lorsque l'air commença à lui manquer alors que la prise du Lion se refermait encore sur sa gorge.

Aiolia aimait posséder, et il l'avait déjà fait à de nombreuses reprises. Mais sentir et voir ce petit effronté rougir, suffoquer et crier sous ses coups était un véritable délice. D'habitude, les autres s'abandonnaient de leur gré dans ses bras et s'ouvrait telle des fleurs lascives sous le premier rayon de soleil venu. Mais Shun lui résistait encore. Il était comme ces fleurs des neiges blanches et pures, froides et fragiles qui s'éveillent lentement dans la nuit glacée, sous la lumière de la lune. Il l'emprisonnait entre ses cuisses brûlantes au point de lui faire mal et il braquait sur lui un regard effronté plein d'hardiesse. Contrairement aux autres, Shun ne s'abandonnait pas. Il l'autorisait à le posséder. A cette constatation, Aiolia poussa un grognement de défis et de plaisir mêlé, et redoubla d'ardeur. Et bien soit, il allait faire en sorte que ce fichu gamin en redemande encore et encore, jour après jour et nuit après nuit, jusqu'à en crever !

Il continua ses coups, inlassablement, pendant un long moment. Ou peut-être cela ne dura-t-il que quelques minutes. Totalement à la merci du plaisir et de l'orgasme qu'ils sentaient, l'un comme l'autre, augmenter inévitablement, ils perdirent la notion du temps. Ils étaient entièrement à ce qu'il faisait, le plus possible concentré sur ce que l'autre recevait et pouvait donner en retour. Le plaisir qui les subjuguait était immense, mais ils en voulaient l'un comme l'autre plus, encore plus, si cela fut possible.

Mais malgré son endurance sexuelle remarquable, Aiolia finit par s'avouer vaincu. Tous les muscles de son corps en sueur le faisaient atrocement souffrir et il se déchargea dans le corps sous le sien en poussant un cri guttural avant de s'écrouler, hors d'haleine. Il lâcha prise. Les jambes de Shun s'ouvrirent.

Le garçon se mit à tousser, essoufflé, heureux de pouvoir respirer à sa guise, et repoussa assez brutalement le corps du Lion alangui sur le sien. Celui-ci se retourna sur le dos, allongé à même le marbre de la salle de réception, appréciant sa fraicheur. Les yeux grands ouverts, il fixait le plafond. A sa gauche, Shun toussa encore deux ou trois fois, prit quelques grandes inspirations, les paupières closes, puis releva l'une de ses jambes en la faisant lentement glisser sur le sol. Un fort résidu de plaisir le secoua des pieds à la tête et il gémit. Pourquoi fallait-il que cela ait prit fin ? Il en voulait encore.

Mais, étalé au sol, les membres inertes, Aiolia se sentait totalement vidé de ses forces, comme si Shun avait aspiré son énergie et sa fougue légendaire. Il ne s'était jamais senti aussi épuisé.

Soudain, la voix éraillée de Shun sur sa droite rompit le silence essoufflé qui s'était installé, et dit :

- Tu m'as niqué le dos !

Le temps que cette remarque fasse le tour, Aiolia pouffa de rire et répliqua :

- Pas que le dos j'espère ?

Shun rit à son tour, toussa, grimaça de douleur et Aiolia ferma les yeux, happé par un sommeil post-coïtal des plus délicieux. Une telle béatitude, en avait-il seulement déjà ressenti après avoir possédé une autre personne, un autre corps ? Il s'endormit avant d'avoir pu répondre à cette question.

A l'extérieur, vers l'est, l'horizon s'éclaircissait lentement. Péniblement, le soleil semblait hésiter à percer les fins nuages de ses rayons dorés, comme s'il ne voulait jamais mettre fin à cette nuit d'ivresse qui avait fait trembler tout le Domaine Sacré.

Un soudain sourire aux lèvres, Shun se dit que finalement, la première nuit de cette nouvelle ère de paix au Sanctuaire était des plus réussie.

* * *

Finalement j'ai eu bien fait de le relire ce chapitre, parce que j'ai changé la scène hot XD Normalement ça ne se passait pas comme ça, mais j'ai l'intention de remettre la scène initiale dans un prochain chapitre =) Je vous avais bien promis que le lemon arriverait rapidement dans cette fic =)

Pour celles qui doutaient du couple Shun/Mû et bien ... c'est que le début de la fic, ne vous hatez pas =)

Ps : faites attention, ce chapitre ne se déroule pas la même année que le chapitre précédent =) 'fin, je pense que vous l'aviez remarqué!

Ps2 : merci à toutes de vos nombreuses reviews, ça m'a fait très plaisir !

* l'une de mes scènes préférées de la saison 1 de la série "Scrubs"


	3. Deuxième jour

**Deuxième jour**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Temple du Bélier, hiver 1993 …_

Le lendemain, Mû se réveilla difficilement. Il avait toujours détesté cette froide époque de l'année, bien qu'il aime fêter Noël et le Jour de l'An en compagnie de ses camarades Chevaliers. Mais lorsqu'il avait froid, il dormait toujours assez mal. Heureusement, l'homme à ses côtés, toujours endormi, l'aidait à avoir chaud la nuit.

Dans un sourire, il se tourna sur le côté et le regarda dormir en silence quelques minutes. Son visage serein était beau et délicat sous la faible luminosité du ciel blanc qui perçait les rideaux de la chambre. Sa respiration était calme et profonde, lente, détendue. Ils avaient fait l'amour cette nuit. Cet acte était assez rare entre eux, car souvent ils jouissaient tous deux sous les caresses sensuelles, les baisers humides et les langues déliés de l'un et de l'autre. Mais peut-être son amant s'était-il senti en danger du retour des Chevaliers Divins au Sanctuaire, car sitôt la porte de la chambre franchi, il l'avait doucement mené jusqu'au lit pour l'y allonger et le prendre, tout en caresse et en douceur. En y repensant, Mû sourit. Il aimait la façon que cet homme avait de lui faire l'amour, avec lenteur et passion. C'était bien loin de la vigueur de ces nuits violentes dont il se souvenait, où chacun d'eux se lâchaient plus ou moins sous la chaleur de cet été, il y a désormais plus d'un an.

A bien y réfléchir, cela ne lui manquait pas. Il ne pouvait nier le fait qu'il avait aimé plaire et se donner sans y penser, tout entier tourné vers la recherche du plaisir sans fin que ces hommes pouvaient lui procurer. Mais c'était dénué d'amour. Il n'y avait que le sexe, l'orgasme qui comptait. Aujourd'hui, dans ses bras, c'était différent. Cette petite pointe de jalousie amoureuse lui avait fait plaisir, et il l'avait laissé le posséder avec bonheur. Le fait qu'ils ne le fassent pas souvent rendait l'acte plus désirable et plus plaisant encore.

Après près d'une demi-heure de contemplation, Mû du Bélier se décida tout de même à se lever. Dehors, le soleil hivernal brillait, la journée devait donc être bien avancée. Il s'extirpa lentement du lit, conscient que son amant avait le sommeil léger, mais il parvint à sortir de la chambre sans que celui-ci se réveil.

Tout à son habitude, il commença à préparer le petit déjeuné. Dehors, le sol était blanc de la neige tombée durant la nuit. Il était dix heures, plus tôt que ce qu'il avait cru, et son compagnon ne tarderait donc pas à se lever.

Il ignorait quelle serait sa réaction. Allait-il agir comme la veille et laisser sa jalousie parler pour le prendre dans ses bras avec douceur et amour, ou bien agir comme si de rien était, comme à son habitude, et se contenter de lui adresser un léger sourire énigmatique ? Neuf mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, neuf mois que Mû le laissait lui seul le toucher, et pourtant il en savait très peu sur ce qu'il ressentait réellement pour lui. Une légère tristesse l'envahit, mais il sourit. Ses inquiétudes n'étaient fondées sur rien, et rien que la façon dont il lui avait fait l'amour durant la nuit aurait dû le rassurer.

En y repensant, Mû du Bélier se demanda de quoi, ou de qui, son amant avait pu avoir peur, mais il l'avait senti tendu dès lors que les Chevaliers Divins, revenus du Japon la veille, avait mis les pieds au Sanctuaire. Malgré lui, il poussa un soupir nerveux. Les yeux d'émeraude de Shun, plein de colère, de rancœur et de tristesse, n'avaient cessé de le fixer et de le mettre mal à l'aise. Son embarras et sa gêne honteuse, qu'il avait pensé disparu depuis plusieurs mois, étaient revenus au grand galop pour le submerger entièrement. Et ce matin, ce fut pour lui une évidence : il allait devoir revenir un an et demi en arrière, se remémorer cette époque de débauche intense et cet aspect honteux de lui-même. Il soupira.

Au même moment, la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit et son amant en sortit, frais et réveillé. Il le fixa de ses intenses yeux bleus quelques instants puis s'avança en silence. Mû était toujours perdu dans ses pensées lorsque des mains douces se posèrent sur ses hanches et il sursauta, gêné.

- Te voilà ! lança-t-il en souriant. J'ai pas trop fait de bruit ?

- Non, lui répondit son compagnon en le caressant doucement.

Il ne dit rien de plus et embrassa ses lèvres d'un chaste baiser, frais et délicat. Le sourire de Mû s'élargit. Son amant lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, et il se rappela honteusement cette époque où il le repoussait sans ménagement, sans prendre la peine de remarquer ses sentiments, les piétinant même. Tout comme il l'avait fait avec Shun. De nouveau, la honte envahit son cœur et il baissa les yeux.

- Je m'en doutais, reprit son compagnon sans le lâcher, ça t'a secoué de le revoir ?

- C'est que, tenta Mû avant de prendre une grande inspiration, c'est de ma faute. Ce que j'ai fait c'était … méchant. Tout simplement méchant. J'étais égoïste, j'ai absolument pas pensé à … je ne pensais à rien d'autre qu'à moi.

- Tu étais jaloux. On fait tous des trucs idiots quand on est jaloux.

Enfin, le Bélier rigola légèrement puis pris son amant dans ses bras.

- Non, pas toi, dit-il simplement. Cette nuit, c'était tout sauf idiot !

Son vis-à-vis rigola à son tour mais son visage aux traits harmonieux redevint vite sérieux. L'une de ses mains quitta ses hanches et remonta vers la ligne courbe de sa mâchoire pour la caresser doucement. Mû frémit.

- Tu as raison, reprit son amant d'un air grave, ce que tu as fait à ce moment-là, c'était très méchant.

Un peu vexé, le Bélier recula mais son compagnon le retint d'un geste autoritaire contre lui. Il était évident que même lui sache ce qu'il avait fait. Tous les Chevaliers d'Ors le savaient désormais. Car les secrets restaient rarement des secrets au Sanctuaire.

- Tu devrais aller t'excuser, reprit son partenaire avec toujours autant de gravité, ce serait déjà un premier pas de fait non ?

Mû soupira et parvint enfin à s'extraire de ses bras.

- Tu as vu son regard ?! lança-t-il vertement. Il me hait. Il était tellement gentil avant, tellement souriant et … il n'a pas souri une seule fois lorsqu'on s'est revu. Il a l'air triste … tout simplement triste et c'est de ma faute.

- Raison de plus, insista son amant.

- Il ne me pardonnera jamais, ça ne servirait à rien.

- Non, il ne te pardonnera peut-être pas tout de suite, c'est différent. Mais Shun est loin d'être idiot, et je suis sûr que contrairement à d'autres, il n'est pas aussi rancunier que ce qu'il laisse croire. Il n'acceptera pas tes excuses du premier coup.

Mû gardait le silence, pendu aux mots sages de son compagnon.

- Tu te feras jeté, reprit celui-ci dans un sourire contrit, c'est évident. Mais ça le fera réfléchir, et dans quelques jours, il acceptera tes excuses. Shun n'est pas quelqu'un de mauvais. C'est quelqu'un de triste, que tu as blessé.

- Je ne l'ai pas seulement blessé, répliqua le Bélier en baissant les yeux, j'ai piétiné ses sentiments et je l'ai trahi.

L'homme en face de lui poussa un léger soupir mais ne dit rien de plus. Il se contentait de le fixer gravement et intensément. Au début, ce regard d'azur sérieux et pénétrant le gênait toujours, mais aujourd'hui, il le rassurait. Son nouvel amant, dont il était réellement amoureux, cela il s'en était rendu compte depuis plusieurs semaines, était quelqu'un de fort sur qui il pouvait compter. Quelqu'un qu'il pouvait croire, et écouter.

Aussi, il savait qu'il avait raison. Oui, c'était ce qu'il devait faire après lui avoir tourné le dos sans s'inquiéter de la souffrance qu'il lui avait infligé. Il allait trouver Shun, et s'excuser. Mais le problème, c'est qu'en raisonnant ainsi, le garçon n'était pas le seul à qui il allait devoir présenter son pardon. Il y en avait un autre à qui il avait fait du mal. Et avec celui-ci, il savait d'avance que ce serait beaucoup plus compliqué.

Néanmoins, après avoir pris une grande inspiration, il demanda à son compagnon en souriant :

- Tu as faim ?

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, au Palais du Pope …_

Retrouver Shun ne serait pas bien compliqué, il le savait, car les préparatifs pour le réveillon, qui aurait lieu ce soir même, avait déjà commencé et tous les Chevaliers avaient été réquisitionnés. Cependant, Mû semblait avancer à reculons. Son compagnon l'avait pressé de tenter de parler au garçon le plus vite possible, avant qu'il ne reparte au Japon, et le Bélier savait qu'il avait raison. Il était temps qu'il se retire cette épine du pied. Mais c'était dur.

Dans l'un des couloirs qui reliait l'entrée de l'immense temple à la salle de réception, il croisa Aldébaran qui portait un sapin par le tronc, aidé d'Ikki qui soutenait le sommet. Leurs yeux se croisèrent et la gorge de Mû se serra. Il était là. Celui à qui il devait également présenter des excuses hormis Shun, et à voir le regard plein de haine que le Phénix lui adressa, il sut qu'il avait vu juste : ce serait plus difficile avec le grand frère qu'avec le petit.

- Tiens salut ! le héla le Taureau dans un grand sourire. Tu viens nous filer un coup de pouce ?

- J'ai pas trop le choix, répondit le Bélier dans un sourire.

- Sûr, sinon le courroux de Saga sera terrible !

Mû rigola et tourna son attention vers le Phénix, qui le fixait de ces incroyables yeux gris-bleu.

- Tu sais où est Shun ? lui demanda-t-il, un peu gêné.

Les traits d'Ikki se figèrent instantanément, sauvages, et son regard se durcit alors que les muscles de son corps se tendaient à l'extrême. Le Bélier sentit un stress intense l'envahir. Il aurait mieux fait de demander à quelqu'un d'autre, car il lui était désormais évident qu'Ikki du Phénix ne lui avait pas non plus pardonné. Mais contre toute attente, le Chevalier Divin répondit :

- Aux cuisines, il donne un coup de main à Shiryu et Shaka.

Puis, plus gravement, les sourcils froncés, il précisa :

- Mais je préfèrerais que tu ne lui parles pas.

Mû ne répondit rien, mais fut surpris par la retenue dont le Phénix faisait preuve aujourd'hui. Il fut une époque où il n'aurait pas hésité une seule seconde à le frapper pour bien lui faire comprendre qu'il était en colère et qu'il n'avait pas l'intention d'oublier, mais à présent il se contentait de le fixer de ses yeux transperçant et graves. Soit cette époque de paix et la fin de tous les combats l'avaient rendu plus enclin aux discussions, soit le compagnon qui partageait désormais sa vie l'influençait plus qu'il l'aurait cru.

Ikki n'insista pas, chose étrange, et incita Aldébaran à reprendre le trajet d'une petite secousse. Le Taureau ne se fit pas prier, adressa un grand sourire à Mû et s'en fut, le Phénix derrière lui et le sapin sur son épaule. Lorsqu'ils disparurent au bout du couloir, laissant sur leur sillage quelques dizaine d'aiguilles, l'odeur sucré de la résine envahit les narines du Bélier et resta dans sa gorge comme un tenace sentiment d'amertume.

En gagnant les cuisines, il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait pouvoir dire à Shun, même s'il ne cessait d'y penser. Il serait plus simple de lui dire la vérité, c'était évident, mais il avait trop honte. Comment avouer à un garçon si doux qu'il avait tout fait pour le rendre malheureux ?

Néanmoins, le cœur battant douloureusement et la respiration erratique, Mû entra. Une délicieuse odeur de légume frits et de porc aigre doux parfumait l'atmosphère, et un rire cristallin fusa alors qu'il posait un pied dans la pièce. Shun lui apparut de profil, souriant, riant, les cheveux remontés au-dessus de la nuque pour ne pas le gêner alors qu'il cuisinait, mais l'élastique trop lâche laissait retomber quelques mèches folles et soyeuses autour de son visage délicat. Le cœur de Mû manqua un battement. Shun était beau, entouré d'un halo lumineux comme une statue de marbre blanc qui aurait brutalement prit vie. Le dessin de son nez s'alliait à la perfection à la forme creuse de sa lèvre supérieure, et donnait à son visage une finesse toute en courbe et en harmonie. Il était vêtu d'un pull fin blanc comme la neige, et d'un pantalon beige qui enserrait ses jambes comme une seconde peau, faisant ressortir leur incroyable finesse. Ces couleurs clairs rehaussaient l'émeraude de ses cheveux et l'intense luminosité de ses yeux, ainsi que l'aspect incroyablement délicat et fragile de son corps. Et malgré lui, Mû du Bélier ressentit sa jalousie et sa colère d'alors revenir comme si elles ne l'avaient jamais quitté.

Shun avait l'air si innocent, si délicat avec ce physique de petit garçon doux et timide, et pourtant à cause de lui tous les hommes dont Mû était entouré s'étaient détournés de lui pour se jeter dans les bras de ce garçon lors de cet été déluré où tout le monde avait couché avec tout le monde. Il savait profiter de ses atouts et c'était de ça dont Mû avait si lâchement voulu se venger. Rien qu'en se remémorant ce qu'il avait fait pour faire fuir Shun du Sanctuaire si longtemps, sa honte l'emplit de nouveau, et il prit une grande inspiration pour entrer dans la pièce.

Immédiatement, son camarade Shaka l'accueillit avec un grand sourire :

- Tu viens nous filer un coup de main ?

- Bah, si je peux aider pourquoi pas ? répliqua Mû, le cœur au bord des lèvres.

Le salut que lui adressa Shiryu était un peu crispé, mais sincère. De toute évidence, lui aussi était au courant de ce qu'il avait fait. Lorsque le regard de Shun se tourna enfin dans sa direction, le sourire et la bonne humeur qu'il affichait disparurent alors. Les traits de son visage n'exprimèrent plus que toute la rancœur et la haine de son cœur.

La tension qui venait de s'installer n'échappa ni à Shaka ni à Shiryu, qui arrêtèrent ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire pour les regarder discrètement tous les deux, mais Mû se fichait éperdument d'avoir un public. Lorsqu'il ouvrit la bouche après avoir rassemblé son courage, Shun ne lui laissa même pas le temps de dire un mot : il déposa sans brusquerie aucune le saladier qu'il tenait dans les mains et sortit tout bonnement de la pièce sans plus lui adresser un seul regard, le pas pressé et les poings serrés. Un coup d'œil au Dragon suffit au Bélier pour se décider. Il s'élança derrière lui.

- Attends ! s'écria Mû avec force.

Sa voix était sûre. Il ne tremblait pas. Cela l'étonna lui-même, mais apparemment il désirait tout autant que Shiryu qu'ils se parlent, même s'il avait tout fait pour repousser cette évidence. Il ne pourrait trouver la tranquillité d'esprit tant que Shun ne lui aurait pas accordé son pardon.

Contrairement à ce qu'il croyait, celui-ci ne se contenta pas de le fuir et fit volte-face avec hargne, le visage noyé sous une vague de colère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? s'écria-t-il à son tour. Je n'ai pas envie de te parler !

- Je sais, répliqua aussitôt Mû, mais je voudrais m'excuser.

Un léger silence s'installa. Shun continuait de le fixer, ses yeux verts débordant de rage et de tristesse mêlée. Ils étaient si brillants que Mû pensa un bref instant qu'il retenait ses larmes.

- T'excuser ?! reprit le jeune homme avant de se moquer en riant brièvement. Je m'en fous complètement !

Le Bélier serra les poings en tentant de refouler sa colère, mais ne répondit pas. Après tout, il s'y attendait plus ou moins. Shun continua, avec moins de verve cependant :

- Ça ne changera strictement rien pour toi que j'accepte ou non tes excuses. Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire que je te pardonne ou pas ?!

- Beaucoup de chose, répondit Mû d'un air crispé.

- Dans ce cas j'ai encore moins envie de te pardonner !

La totalité de son corps frêle, tout en longueur et en finesse, était tendu à son maximum et tremblait, comme un arc qui venait de tirer sa flèche. Il avait mal. Il était en colère. Et toute sa rancœur se dirigeait en ce moment sur Mû lui-même, qui l'acceptait avec plus de calme dont il s'était cru capable. Cependant, cela sembla avoir un effet direct sur Shun qui laissa alors jaillir sa haine sous forme de larme et de cri :

- Connard ! T'as tout gâché parce que t'es qu'un connard jaloux qui n'a pas supporté que je lui prenne son mec, alors allez vous faire foutre toi et tes putains d'excuses à la con !

Mû en resta totalement paralysé, comme s'il venait de recevoir une gifle. Il n'aurait jamais cru que Shun puisse faire preuve d'autant de violence, et pourtant il était là, devant lui, les poings serrés jusqu'à faire blanchir ses articulations, se retenant très certainement de le frapper. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de violent, mais il était très émotif. Ses larmes inondaient ses joues et ses yeux brillaient plus fort que jamais. Mû aurait dû ressentir de la colère à se faire insulter, mais sa honte était trop grande, et il n'avait qu'une envie : prendre ce garçon perdu et triste dans ses bras et le serrer fort jusqu'à l'étouffer de son pardon. De plus, il ne pouvait qu'admettre que le jeune homme avait raison. Il n'avait été qu'un égoïste qui s'était laissé dominer par sa jalousie lorsque l'un des Chevaliers qui venait d'ordinaire toujours vers lui, s'était détourné de son corps pour un autre qui n'était alors, à ses yeux, qu'un enfant.

Ayant clairement entendu l'éclat de voix, Shiryu sortit de la cuisine et s'arrêta sur le seuil pour les fixer gravement. De toute évidence, il était partagé entre l'envie d'intervenir, et l'envie de laisser son camarade Chevalier Divin se débrouiller seul avec ses sentiments.

Celui-ci lui lança un regard farouche, puis revint vers Mû avant de faire de nouveau volte-face et de partir à grands pas, sans plus se retourner, ses cheveux se balançant derrière lui au rythme de sa marche. Et le Bélier le regarda s'éloigner sans un mot, submergé par un sentiment d'échec cuisant. Il ne s'attendait pas à une grande réussite, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ça.

Pour la première fois depuis dix-sept mois, Mû prenait pleinement conscience de l'immense douleur qu'il avait infligé à Shun.

Dans son dos, il entendit la voix de Shiryu lui dire :

- Il est en colère, mais il n'est pas méchant.

Mû se tourna vers lui et le fixa intensément.

- Il te pardonnera, reprit le Dragon avant d'ajouter dans un sourire contrit : mais Ikki, jamais.

...

_Quelques minutes plus tard, dans l'une des chambres d'amis du Palais du Pope …_

Avait-il sincèrement cru que de simples excuses règleraient le problème ?! Il faudrait bien plus que des excuses, et s'il ignorait quoi exactement, c'était sans importance. Mais il était hors de question qu'il se contente d'excuse aussi minable !

Le cœur de Shun débordait en ce moment de haine et de rancœur, et il aurait volontiers mis son poing dans la figure du Bélier s'il avait eu assez de courage. Mais il était lâche, il le savait. D'un geste rageur, il referma la porte de sa petite chambre derrière lui et retint un cri de colère. Les yeux de Mû étaient pourtant tellement suppliant, débordant de pardon et de honte, mais le jeune Chevalier Divin n'avait ressenti, en le voyant, qu'une envie foudroyante de le frapper et de lui hurler sa haine au visage. Jamais il n'avait eu à ce point envie de frapper quelqu'un.

C'était tellement difficile de pardonner ça.

Il se souvenait encore de cet instant, de cette scène insupportable où Ikki, son propre frère, l'avait insulté sous les yeux de plusieurs Chevaliers. Dans sa tête raisonna soudain la voix de son aîné qui lui disait :

- T'es qu'une petite putain, comme elle ! Je savais que tu serais comme elle, salope !

Le corps de Shun se crispa brusquement à ce souvenir et il sentit les larmes affluer au coin de ses yeux, mais il les retint courageusement. Ikki lui en avait tellement voulu, tellement ! Et en contrepartie, il s'était sentit tellement coupable. Puis, pour ne rien arranger, l'homme qu'il aimait qui lui avait jeté ce regard accusateur et dégoûté avant de lui tourner le dos, et tout c'était écroulé ce jour-là. Shun avait perdu l'amour fraternel de son frère, et l'amour charnel de ce Chevalier d'Or, ainsi que le respect de beaucoup d'autres.

Et tout ça, c'était de la faute de Mû du Bélier. Tout ça parce qu'il n'avait pas supporté qu'un gamin lui prenne l'un de ses nombreux amants. Comment pardonner une telle chose avec sincérité ?

Et pourtant, après quelques minutes passées à parcourir la pièce carrée en long en large et en travers, Shun se sentit minable. La culpabilité l'envahit des pieds à la tête. Ça n'était pourtant pas son genre de réagir de cette façon, avec tant de violence et de colère. Mais depuis cet été, il n'était plus le même. Et tout ça pour une histoire de sexe et d'infidélité. Quelle honte …

Essoufflé et le corps tremblant, il se laissa tomber sur son lit et se tritura les mains. Pourquoi n'avait-il tout simplement pas accepté de lui pardonner ? Cela remontait pourtant à presque un an et demi maintenant, n'était-il pas temps pour lui de tourner la page ?

Les larmes affluèrent de nouveau, et Hyôga choisit cet instant pour frapper doucement à la porte et entrer sans attendre de réponse. Shun ne se tourna pas dans sa direction, s'obstinant à regarder ses pieds. Un très court silence s'installa entre les deux amis, avant que le Cygne ne le rompe :

- Shiryu m'a averti.

Shun ne répondit rien.

- Ça va ? lui demanda son camarade.

Le garçon secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche, sans prononcer un mot. Hyôga s'avança doucement dans la pièce, inquiet, et s'installa à ses côtés.

- Je suis désolé, dit-il doucement, c'est de ma faute. Je t'ai poussé à venir, et résultat, tu pleures et tu as mal.

- Mais non, répliqua Shun en reniflant doucement, je ne pleure pas.

- Tu es à deux doigts pourtant.

- A deux doigts. Mais je ne pleure pas.

Hyôga eut un sourire en coin amusé. Il n'aurait jamais pensé que Shun soit si fier, et pourtant, par bien des aspects, il ressemblait tellement à Ikki. Néanmoins, il ne put s'empêcher de se sentir coupable. En plus, la veille en arrivant, il avait préféré filer droit dans le Temple de Milo pour passer du temps avec lui plutôt que de rester avec son camarade qui avait de ce fait dû affronter ses sentiments et ses souvenirs seuls.

- Excuse-moi, reprit-il avec un sourire gêné, j'aurais dû rester avec toi.

- Arrête ! rétorqua son jeune camarade avec verve. Je ne suis pas en porcelaine. Et puis sincèrement, tu as eu raison de rester avec Milo, vous ne vous étiez pas vu depuis des semaines.

Le Cygne ouvrit la bouche mais ne répondit finalement pas. Il avait eu envie de lui dire qu'il n'était pas en porcelaine, c'était vrai. Qu'il était en cristal, et qu'il était tellement fragile. Mais il savait que son camarade l'aurait mal pris, alors il préféra ne rien dire.

Tout à coup, Shun lui fit face, un léger sourire aux lèvres, et lui demanda :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que vous avez fait pour fêter vos retrouvailles ?

Hyôga ne put s'empêche de rire, une brusque bouffée de joie lui envahissant la tête et l'esprit.

- A ton avis ? répondit-il, un peu gêné.

- Radin, je veux tous les détails !

De nouveau, Hyôga rit. Mais il ne dit rien. Contrairement à Shun, il n'était pas très expansif sur ce sujet. Du moins, Shun l'avait-il été avant que toute cette histoire n'arrive, et qu'Ikki lui jette son dédain et son dégoût à la figure. Il jeta ces souvenirs hors de sa mémoire et reprit, avec un grand sourire :

- Au fait, je t'avais promis que vous feriez mieux connaissance tous le deux ! Allez, lève tes petites fesses, on y va.

- Mais tu ne m'avais rien promis du tout, répliqua Shun sans bouger alors que son camarade se dirigeait déjà vers la porte.

- Shun …

- Je ne préfère pas. C'est que … j'ai promis à Shiryu et Shaka de les aider pour la cuisine.

- Arrêtes tes bobards, Shiryu m'a dit qu'ils avaient fini et que vous étiez en train de faire la vaisselle quand Mû s'est pointé.

Silence. Shun détourna la tête et son visage se crispa de colère. Hyôga se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

- Shiryu t'a dit comment ça c'était passé ? lui demanda son jeune ami.

- Je ne lui ai pas demandé, et il ne m'a rien raconté. Si tu veux qu'on en parle …

- Non !

Nouveau silence.

- Shun …

- Non, s'il te plait. J'ai rien contre Milo, sincèrement, et je serais content de passer du temps avec lui. Je suis sûr que c'est quelqu'un de très bien maintenant mais … je suis un peu secoué là, alors je vais rester un peu ici. D'accord ?

- Non, pas d'accord.

Shun soupira.

- Hey, reprit son camarade en s'avançant de quelques pas, si tu refuses de mettre le nez hors de ta chambre simplement parce que t'as peur de le croiser, tu ferais mieux de rentrer au Japon tout de suite tu ne crois pas ?

- Ça te va bien de dire ça ! C'est toi qui m'as forcé à venir !

- Oui je sais. Je me suis excusé non ?

- Tu manques pas d'air.

Hyôga rigola.

- Shun, reprit-il doucement, on fête Noël ce soir, les préparatifs sont à peine terminés, alors tu le croiseras forcément.

- Oui, soupira le garçon en se triturant de nouveau les mains, oui je sais. Mais j'aimerais retarder ça autant que possible.

- C'est un peu lâche non ?

- Bon ok ça va ! Je viens ! T'es content ?

Shun se redressa, et un rayon de soleil hivernal traversa la fenêtre pour s'engouffrer dans la chambre. La silhouette du garçon, à contre-jour, se dessina nettement. Le Cygne sentit son cœur gonfler d'admiration.

Il était en couple avec Milo à présent, et il l'aimait profondément, mais parfois il ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que son camarade Chevalier Divin était tout simplement beau. En grandissant, il avait encore gagné en finesse et en énergie, et bien que son cosmos soit incroyablement puissant, une certaine fragilité se dégageait de son corps fin et de ses yeux luminescents. Il avait adoré le prendre dans ses bras et sentir sa respiration au creux de son cou, et il savait que si cela devait se reproduire, il adorerait ça de nouveau. Mais rien qu'à imaginer la tristesse et la douleur qui naitrait dans les yeux clairs de son Scorpion si jamais cela arrivait le rendit malade, et il sourit. Tout, plutôt que de faire du mal à Milo.

Dans un sourire amical, il prit Shun par les épaules et ils sortirent de la chambre. Parfois, Hyôga ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable de ce qui était arrivé il y a un an et demi, lorsqu'Ikki avait appris pour ce que Shun faisait. Pour ce qu'il se passait. Il n'avait pas été assez vigilent alors qu'il avait promis à l'aîné de surveiller son cadet, et de ce fait le Phénix lui en avait beaucoup voulu à lui aussi. Puis Shun avait eu le cœur brisé. Et aujourd'hui, ils étaient nombreux à souffrir de ce qui s'était produit. Trop nombreux.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, reprit le Cygne alors qu'ils tournaient à l'angle d'un couloir, c'est que tu vas pratiquement passé le réveillon tout seul. Je serais avec Milo, et Ikki sera …

- Arrête, le coupa Shun, agacé. Je vais forcément me trouver des copains de beuverie.

- C'est pas ce que je veux dire.

- Je sais ce que tu veux dire. Mais t'auras le droit de t'inquiéter uniquement quand je commencerais à rouler sous la table en chantant « Can you feel the love tonigth ? »

Hyôga rigola en se penchant sur son camarade pour le déséquilibrer, et l'odeur fraiche de son shampooing au kiwi lui pénétra les narines, l'emplissant de nostalgie. L'odeur de Shun, nu, dans ses bras. Puis l'odeur agressive, piquante et citronnée de Milo occulta tout le reste. Il frissonna, principalement au niveau du bas ventre. Son sourire s'élargit. Les choses avaient changé, et il était heureux.

A son tour, Shun poussa un rire amusé lorsqu'ils tanguèrent tous deux au risque de percuter le mur de droite, puis son camarade saisit la poignée d'une porte et ils entrèrent dans la salle de jeux du Palais du Pope. Là, d'autres rires amusés se mêlèrent aux leurs, et le cœur de Shun se serra douloureusement. Il était là. Avec Milo, ils étaient trois à jouer, rire et hurler autour du baby-foot. Il sentit la main de Hyôga se resserrer sur son épaule, qui lui demandait pardon. Le Cygne s'arrêta à la porte et lui jeta un regard interrogateur, l'air de lui demander s'il voulait rester ou s'il préférait faire demi-tour, mais Shun lui sourit en éloignant de lui son bras protecteur.

Il avait raison. L'heure était venue de l'affronter, et de voir s'il était assez fort pour rester suffisamment longtemps dans la même pièce que lui.

Soudain, une exclamation joyeuse de Milo stoppa le jeu et, levant les bras, le Scorpion accueillit les deux nouveaux venus en s'écriant :

- Voilà ma petite blonde chérie !

Il s'élança sur eux et prit Hyôga dans ses bras, un grand sourire ravi sur le visage. Shun sourit à son tour mais détourna le regard, un peu gêné alors que les amoureux s'embrassaient. Et ses yeux croisèrent les siens. Bleus. Cristallins. Aussi profonds que le ciel ouvert sur l'infini. Ils le fixaient sans ciller, incroyablement intenses et le cœur de Shun sembla vouloir exploser en s'extirpant hors de sa poitrine. Il avait oublié à quel point son regard, rien que son regard, pouvait le faire vaciller et capituler.

- M'appelle pas comme ça ! répliqua Hyôga, énervé, lorsqu'il parvint à s'extraire des bras de Milo.

- Sinon quoi ? répliqua celui-ci d'un air taquin.

- Sinon je te punis.

- Mmh, comme tu l'as fait hier avec le chocolat ? Miam !

Les joues de Hyôga se colorèrent d'un rose ravissant lorsque ses sourcils se froncèrent et Milo éclata de rire. Malgré lui, Shun sourit. Il était un peu jaloux, mais il était aussi très heureux pour son ami le Cygne d'avoir trouvé un homme aussi affectueux – quoi qu'un peu agaçant – comme le Chevalier du Scorpion.

- T'es vraiment qu'un con, tu le sais au moins ? lança Hyôga, très gêné.

- Bah quoi ? répliqua Milo.

- Avoue que tu lui as tendu la perche là, s'incrusta Shun en se moquant royalement de son camarade Divin.

Le Scorpion tourna son regard pervenche vers lui et lui ébouriffa les cheveux en disant :

- Merci de prendre ma défense petit !

Immédiatement, Shun se renfrogna. Il détestait cette manie que Milo avait de l'appeler « petit ».

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le petit ? grogna-t-il méchamment.

- Euh … d'aller me faire cuire un œuf ? répondit Milo sans se départir de son sourire idiot.

- D'arrêter de faire ça si tu tiens à tes testicules.

Toujours collé autour du baby-foot, Aiolia eut un rire franc un peu grave qui raisonna dans la pièce. Kanon lui, sourit simplement, tout en lançant un regard équivoque à Shun. Le cœur de ce dernier manqua de nouveau un battement et il baissa les yeux, envahit d'une tristesse intense. Il avait envie de faire demi-tour et de s'enfuir, de quitter cette pièce. Hyôga lui dirait de nouveau que c'est lâche, mais il s'en fichait désormais.

- C'est très homo-érotique non ? lança Milo sans remarquer son trouble.

- T'es con, renchérit Hyôga en souriant.

- Va casser les noisettes de l'écureuil d'à côté tu veux ?! lança de nouveau Shun, un peu agressif.

- Ouille ! Deux contre un, c'est de la triche.

- Alors attend un peu qu'on soit tous les deux, lui dit Hyôga en l'éloignant un peu de lui.

Mais le Scorpion revint à la charge et l'attrapa par les hanches en lui murmurant :

- Mais j'attends que ça ma petite blondinette !

De nouveau, Aiolia pouffa. Le sourire de Kanon avait disparu.

Et Shun se sentait de plus en plus nerveux. Il sentait les battements de son cœur raisonner dans chacun de ses muscles, chacun de ses membres gourds, alors que ces intenses yeux bleus revenaient vers lui. Il baissa la tête en contenant de nouveau ses larmes. Il avait l'impression de lire dans ce regard profond tout le dégoût qu'il y avait lu il y a dix-sept mois. Et il sut à cet instant qu'il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il puisse rester à ses côtés sans en souffrir.

Cette deuxième journée de retour au Sanctuaire venait de le lui confirmer : c'était trop dur. Bien trop dur.

* * *

Bonjour Bonsoir ! Désolé de publier si tard, mais je suis allé au cinéma voir Jappeloup et je ne pensais pas rentrer si tard 0o et comme je voulais relire le chapitre avant de le publier, et bien voilà =)

Alors, beaucoup de mystère et de questions apparaissent dans ce nouveau chapitre. Mais avec qui Mû est-il désormais en couple ? Et Ikki alors ? Et pourquoi le Bélier s'est-il attiré les foudres du Phénix ? Les réponses arriveront bientôt ( mais pas trop vite quand même ! )

Ps : on a changé d'heure aujourd'hui ^^ ( oui, ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute XD à


	4. Deuxième nuit

**Deuxième nuit**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, cuisines du Palais du Pope, été 1992 …_

En se réveillant tôt ce matin-là, Shun n'avait jamais eu aussi mal à la tête de toute sa vie. La première chose qu'il vit en rouvrant les yeux fut le plafond immaculé de la salle de réception, puis le corps endormit et à moitié vêtu d'Aiolia et enfin son propre corps alangui et totalement nu. Les mouvements incertains et lourds, il avait ramassé le pantalon et la chemise qui n'étaient pas à lui, s'était revêtu et était parti retrouver sa chambre en titubant. Il s'était ensuite laissé tomber sur son lit avec soulagement, et s'était rendormi.

A bien y réfléchir, il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il avait brutalement décidé de rejoindre la pièce qui lui avait été allouée. Après tout, il aurait très bien pu terminer sa nuit sur le sol de la grande salle, mais son esprit était trop confus pour qu'il se souvienne des arguments ayant joués le pour ou le contre. Peut-être la présence d'Aiolia à ses côtés y avait-elle été pour beaucoup, car il n'avait que très moyennement envie que le Lion se réveil et lui saute dessus comme il l'avait fait en pleine nuit. Oui. Peut-être était-ce l'explication.

Mais à présent, plus ou moins réveillé et maitre de ses capacités, Shun, le cerveau encore embrumé par les vapeurs d'alcool, venait de rejoindre les cuisines du Palais. L'après-midi venait de commencer, mais la pièce était pleine à craquer de Chevaliers tout juste réveillés qui tentaient de grappiller ici et là des restes de petits déjeuners.

Milo et Shura étaient en pleine bataille pour savoir qui des deux auraient le droit de finir le café ; Aldébaran s'emportait pour lui tout seul un plateau de croissants chauds ; Mû était apparemment en pleine discussion animée avec Kanon et Aiolia ; Dohko, assis à leur droite, tentait de garder les yeux ouverts en s'accrochant fermement à sa tasse de café, et Hyôga aidait Shiryu à retirer des flocons de couleur de ses longs cheveux. Le brouhaha qui s'élevait de toutes ses voix donna une migraine carabinée à Shun qui en ferma les yeux de douleur. Il fut un bref instant tenté de faire demi-tour, mais son estomac en profita pour protester, et il insista en pénétrant plus en avant dans la pièce.

L'été grec était déjà particulièrement brûlant en cette saison, mais là, dans cette petite salle dont le four ne cessait de cracher croissants et madeleine chaude, accompagné du grille-pain et de la machine à café, en plus de tous ces hommes pratiquement les uns sur les autres, l'air était étouffant.

Le jeune Chevalier Divin réprima un bâillement, attrapa un pain au chocolat, se remplit une tasse de chocolat froid et s'insinua là où il restait une toute petite place, juste entre Kanon et Shiryu. A la gauche du Dragon se trouvait Hyôga qui, pour une raison quelconque, eut une grimace de douleur en tendant le bras pour attraper une madeleine, et à la droite du Gémeaux il y avait Mû, un immense sourire aux lèvres, qui se moquait gentiment d'Aiolia en face de lui tentant désespérément d'ouvrir une boite de petit lu.

Shun se laissa tomber sur la chaise dans un soupir de lassitude et grogna lorsque sa migraine devint plus forte. L'odeur du café ne lui réussissait jamais vraiment, et Kanon en avait une tasse pleine juste à sa droite.

- Gueule de bois ? lui demanda Shiryu, à sa gauche.

- Mmh mouais, baragouina Shun en réponse avant de lancer d'une voix plus sûre : un peu mal au cul aussi.

Shiryu rigola et Kanon, qui venait d'engloutir une partie de son croissant, manqua s'étouffer lorsqu'il rit. Shun lui jeta un coup d'œil en souriant, et croisa de ce fait le regard d'Aiolia, assis en face de Mû sur sa droite, qui sourit à son tour.

- C'est de ma faute j'espère ? demanda Kanon, tout sourire.

Court silence.

- Euh …, tenta Shun, un peu gêné. Peut-être.

- Comment ça peut-être ? rétorqua le Gémeaux en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah …

Comment dire ça avec tact ?

- Si on a baisé, je n'en ai aucun souvenir ! C'est con hein ? lança le garçon avec énergie.

Puis il rit devant l'expression vexé de Kanon, qui lui répliqua :

- C'est con pour moi surtout ! Merde, j'avais assuré !

- Ça c'est toi qui le dis, rétorqua Aiolia de sa voix rauque.

- Ah mais attend ! reprit brusquement Shun en se redressant. Si c'était toi dans la salle de réception alors oui, t'as vachement assuré !

Nouveau silence. Encore plus court que le premier. Kanon fixait Shun sans trop savoir s'il devait rire ou s'énerver.

- Non ça c'était moi, déclara finalement Aiolia d'un air faussement désinvolte.

- Ah …, laissa échapper Shun en tentant de se remémorer les derniers instants de sa nuit. Ah oui … peut-être … tu sentais la pizza non ?

Aiolia acquiesça en levant les deux pouces, un grand sourire aux lèvres et Shun lui répondit d'un rire cristallin et innocent. Les sourcils froncés, brusquement intéressé par la conversation, Mû releva la tête. Kanon et Aiolia avaient tous deux couché avec Shun cette nuit, et il ne l'apprenait que maintenant ? Alors qu'il était persuadé de ne pas les avoir quittés de la nuit ?

- Putain et comment ça se fait que tu te souviennes de lui et pas de moi ?! s'énerva brusquement Kanon.

- Parce que je suis plus doué, répliqua simplement le Lion, sans se départir de son sourire.

Il était de notoriété publique au Sanctuaire que ces deux-là n'étaient pas souvent d'accord sur la vérité de leur endurance sexuelle : Aiolia traitait souvent Kanon d'idéaliste, et celui-ci traitait souvent l'autre de menteur.

- Ne recommencez pas tous les deux, sourit Mû entre les deux hommes.

Aiolia haussa les épaules.

- Toute façon tout le monde sait que c'est moi le plus épuisant, dit-il avant de triomphalement sortir un petit lu du paquet.

- Arrêtes ! répliqua Kanon, de mauvaise foi. Je te bats à plate couture ! Demandes à Mû !

- Ne me mêlez pas à vos histoires, lui lança ce dernier pour se dérober.

Shun rit de nouveau et avala une gorgée de son breuvage matinal froid avant de mordre dans son pain au chocolat. Milo profita de cet instant pour s'incruster en face de Hyôga, un verre de jus de fruit dans une main – apparemment il avait perdu face à Shura – et un croissant dans l'autre.

- C'est le concours de qui a la plus grosse ? demanda-t-il tout sourire.

Aiolia pouffa de rire et Kanon se renfrogna. Puis il y eut un raclement de chaise et Hyôga se leva en réprimant une grimace de douleur, puis, sans ajouter un mot, il s'en fut à l'autre bout de la pièce s'assoir à côté de Dohko qui avait finalement succombé au sommeil et ronflait sur la table.

Shun le suivit du regard, un sourcil arqué, étonné. Hyôga n'était pas franchement le plus sociable de tous, mais agir ainsi n'était pas dans ses habitudes.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-il, surpris.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Milo qui ne semblait pas le moins du monde gêné ni désolé.

- Bah je l'ai un peu violé cette nuit en fait, lança-t-il tout sourire, je crois qu'il m'en veut.

Aiolia écarquilla les yeux, étonné, et Shun ouvrit la bouche, poussant un cri muet. Kanon éclata de rire avant de se prendre une claque à l'arrière de la tête de la part de Mû.

- Bah quoi !? s'étonna-t-il en se frottant le crâne.

- Réfléchis et tu trouveras, lui répliqua le Bélier.

- Ça ne va pas non ?! s'écria Shun, incapable de s'empêcher de sourire tout en fixant le Scorpion. Si t'abimes mon mec je vais m'éclater avec qui moi maintenant ?

Son vis-à-vis balaya la table d'un geste du bras et lui répondit :

- T'as trois mâles super bien montés qui ne demandent qu'à répondre à tes attentes, lança-t-il joyeusement, alors de quoi tu te plaints ?

Shun sourit, aguicheur. Le cœur de Mû se serra et sa mâchoire se crispa. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas le voir avant ?

- Moi d'abord ! s'écria brusquement le Gémeaux sous le regard courroucé de Shiryu et étonné d'Aiolia.

- Et pourquoi ? lui demanda ce dernier.

- Bah attend il ne se souvient de rien ça me fout les boules ! Je vais encore plus assurer ce coup-ci, et là il ne l'oubliera pas !

- C'est beau de rêver.

- Nan mais là ça ne sert à rien, lança Shun d'une voix amusée, je ne suis pas assez bourré.

Aiolia éclata immédiatement de rire, très vite imité par Milo. Kanon hésita un instant entre se vexer et s'énerver, ou laisser couler et rigoler avec ses camarades, puis il opta finalement pour la seconde option et s'esclaffa à son tour.

Shun souriait alors qu'il portait sa tasse de chocolat froid à ses lèvres. Quelques mèches folles de ses cheveux défaits retombaient sur ses yeux et autour de son visage, lui donnant l'air d'un petit enfant sauvage joueur et innocent. Le cœur de Mû fit un bon. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas voir avant à quel point ce garçon était devenu beau ? Mais lorsque Shun se leva, Mû se corrigea : non, pas seulement beau. Sexy. Il était la tentation même, son corps frêle mais musclé, à la peau blanche comme du lait chaud, débordait de luxure et d'envie. Il avait seize ans. L'âge auquel la sexualité se réveille, s'éveille et cherche. Et il paradait ainsi au milieu d'hommes revenus à la vie à qui le sexe – une seconde nature chez certain – avait énormément manqué.

- Ok alors je vous lance un défi ! lança Shun en attrapant sa tasse vide. Ce soir, c'est à celui qui arrivera à m'attraper.

Milo rit de nouveau.

- Nan mais c'est pas juste ! s'écria aussitôt Kanon. Aiolia il est super rapide à ce jeu-là !

- Mauvais joueur, lui lança le Lion.

- Tout le monde aura une chance, reprit Shun avant de leur adresser un signe de la main, bonne journée !

Et il s'en fut, laissant les trois hommes se dépatouiller avec tout ça.

- La vache qu'est-ce qu'il est chaud, lança Milo en le suivant des yeux.

- Alors là, déclara Aiolia, tout soutire. Je vais vous faire la misère ! Le petit il est à moi pour toute la nuit !

- C'est ça ouais, c'est ce qu'on verra ! renchérit Kanon avec énergie.

Milo avala une gorgée de son jus de fruit et fit une grimace de dégoût.

- Beurk ! lança-t-il en posant le verre loin de lui, comme s'il s'agissait d'une bombe à retardement.

- Doucement les mecs, s'interposa soudainement Shiryu en se levant à son tour, n'oubliez pas que Shun a un grand frère qui n'aime pas particulièrement que quelqu'un le touche comme vous l'avez fait.

- Et il était où ce grand frère cette nuit quand à peu près tous les hommes ici présent sont passés sur son petit frère ? rétorqua Aiolia avec un grand sourire.

Shiryu lui lança un regard grave, indéchiffrable, et se détourna sans rien ajouter, la démarche digne.

- Il a une sacrée pair de fesse lui aussi quand même, lança Milo.

- Fais gaffe à ce qu'on ne t'entende pas, répliqua Aiolia.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne crois pas que son mec aime particulièrement t'entendre dire ça.

- Et … c'est qui son mec ?

Kanon leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré, et Mû sourit en jouant avec une miette de mie de croissant. Oui, le Scorpion était un peu lent à la détente parfois. Mais c'est ce qui faisait son charme.

- T'es sérieux, t'as pas deviné ? lui demanda Aiolia, étonné.

- Beuh … non, répondit Milo.

Concert de soupirs désabusés et Mû sourit sous l'expression indignée et vexée du Scorpion. Toutefois, et ce sans en connaitre la raison, il avait le cœur serré.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, salle de réception …_

Bien évidemment, et c'est partout pareil, après la fête vient ce que tout le monde redoute – surtout avec une gueule de bois carabinée : le nettoyage. Il était convenu que ce soir, deuxième nuit de beuverie au Sanctuaire ramené à la vie dans sa totalité, l'idée qu'avait brièvement évoquée Milo quelques jours plus tôt allait être mise en place : une soirée dansante. Ainsi donc, le sol de l'immense pièce, jonchée de détritus en tout genre, devait tout d'abord être nettoyé.

Malheureusement, la plupart des Chevaliers étant de grands enfants, leur concentration vola vite en éclat et Milo et Kanon en arrivèrent rapidement à se livrer un duel de balais à frange. Aiolia, qui était chargé de ramasser les papiers de diverses sortes d'emballage qui agonisaient au sol, se mit à en faire des boulettes et à les lancer sur tout le monde. Très vite, il fut rejoint par Seiya et les deux hommes se barricadèrent derrière tables et chaises pour se livrer bataille. Aphrodite, chargé de ramasser les verres et le plastique dans toutes ses formes, s'amusa à les empiler pour créer des sculptures plus ou moins artistiques. De loin, Shun crut d'ailleurs reconnaitre un phallus. Seuls Mû, Shaka, Camus et Dohko, tentaient le plus sérieusement du monde de calmer tout ce beau monde pour ramener de l'ordre et finir de nettoyer l'immense salle avant ce soir.

Lorsqu'ils firent entendre leur voix pour rouspéter sur ceux qui s'amusaient plus qu'ils ne travaillaient, Milo enfourcha son balais telle une sorcière et fit mine de décoller pour s'enfuir. Aiolia prit Mû pour cible et se mit à lui envoyer des boulettes, bientôt soutenu par Seiya. Aphrodite se mit à râler que personne, de toute façon, ne comprenait l'art ni son besoin de créer, et sortit de la pièce à grandes enjambées, apparemment très vexé.

Et au milieu de tout ça, Shun et Hyôga discutaient calmement en empilant les nombreux cadavres de bouteilles vides dans les caissons, pour ensuite laisser à Aldébaran la charge de les sortir et de les jeter.

- C'est vrai ce qu'a dit Milo ce matin ? demanda finalement Shun, trop curieux pour se contenir.

- Ça dépend de ce qu'il a dit, grogna le Cygne en réponse.

Shun pouffa.

- Qu'il t'avait violé.

Court silence.

- C'est pas entièrement faux, répondit Hyôga, contenant apparemment une grande fureur.

- Je m'en doutais ! Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?

Il n'était pas dans les habitudes du Chevalier Divin du froid de parler aisément de ces choses-là, mais un tel sujet ne pouvait être tu, il le savait. Et puis Shun, un grand sourire aux lèvres, attendait en le fixant de ses grands yeux d'émeraude. Alors le Cygne soupira et répondit :

- J'étais complètement bourré, j'ai pas réussi à le repousser c'est tout.

- Et c'est pour ça que t'es vexé comme un poux ?! rétorqua Shun, surpris.

Hyôga lui jeta un coup d'œil en coin, hésitant entre lui dire ou non la vérité. Mais il opta finalement pour garder le silence. Il n'allait tout de même pas lui avouer que si Milo s'en était pris à lui, c'est parce qu'il avait tenté de le repousser alors qu'il s'approchait dangereusement de Shun. Ayant promis à Ikki d'empêcher tout autre homme de toucher son petit frère, il avait voulu éloigner le Scorpion mais avait lui-même été pris dans ses filets. Et tout ça pour rien, car alors qu'il était aux prises avec lui, Kanon en avait profité pour se jeter sur Shun. Raté. Et maintenant, il flippait qu'Ikki le découvre.

- Mais non, dit-il finalement, ce con m'a surtout fait hyper mal !

- Ouch …

- Ouais. Chaque fois que je m'assois la douleur me remonte jusqu'au crâne c'est horrible. Rassures-moi, je ne t'ai pas fait mal comme ça la première fois ?!

- Mais non, tu ne m'as jamais fait mal. Milo n'a pas fait attention parce qu'il était bien torché lui aussi, je suis sûr qu'en temps normal il ne t'aurait évidemment pas fait ça volontairement.

- Là n'est pas la question.

- Elle est où alors ?

- Il ne s'est pas donné la peine de venir s'excuser.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es susceptible !

- Nan mais attends, il m'a sodomisé de force je te rappel !

- Argument percutant.

Hyôga ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré son inquiétude. Ce qu'avait Shun durant le reste de sa nuit n'était plus un mystère pour lui depuis qu'il les avait entendus en parler, Kanon, Aiolia et lui. En se réveillant dans les bras de Milo dans le petit salon ce matin-là, le Chevalier du Cygne avait réalisé que son camarade Divin avait totalement disparu. Introuvable. Il avait redouté le pire avant de l'apprendre ce matin : apparemment, lui et le Chevalier du Lion avaient couché ensembles dans la salle de réception. Avec lui et Kanon, cela faisait trois. Si Ikki l'apprenait …

De nouveau, une vague de crainte et de stress submergea Hyôga. Il imaginait déjà la colère du Phénix s'abattre sur lui lorsqu'il l'apprendrait. Il frissonna.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? lui demanda Shun, les sourcils froncés.

- Je repensais à Milo, mentit le Cygne en feignant la colère.

Shun rit. Au même moment, le Scorpion surgit devant eux depuis le sol – il s'était apparemment approché à quatre pattes – et s'écria :

- Bouh !

Malgré lui, Shun pouffa de rire.

- T'as perdu ton balai quelque part ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Nan, Dohko me l'a confisqué, répondit Milo en leur adressant son sourire le plus niais.

Au même moment, la voix de la Balance raisonna dans toute la salle :

- Aiolia, tu prends le balai !

- Et puis quoi encore ?! répliqua le Lion. J'suis pas ta Cendrillon.

- Tu veux ta baffe tout de suite ou maintenant ?

Encore une fois, Shun rit. Il aimait tellement se retrouver ici, au milieu de tous ses camarades un peu déjantés, qu'il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde être ailleurs. Ni ce que cela impliquerait.

En face de lui, Milo se redressa de toute sa taille et se pencha vers Hyôga qui n'avait plus dis un mot depuis qu'il était arrivé, et lui demanda :

- Tu fais la tronche ? T'es fâché ?

- Ah ton avis pauvre patate ?! rétorqua le Cygne avec colère.

Shun se garda bien de s'en mêler.

- Ah oui … t'es fâché, constata Milo dans un sourire contrit, je m'excuse tu sais …

- Mais j'en ai rien à cirer mon petit pote ! renchérit Hyôga en prenant grand soin de ne pas croiser son regard.

Un bref instant, Milo garda le silence en fixant le Chevalier Divin en face de lui qui continuait d'empiler les bouteilles dans un caisson. Shun crut qu'il s'était finalement vexé, ou bien qu'il se sentait réellement coupable, mais après quelques secondes, un sourire ravi se dessina sur les lèvres du Chevalier d'Or, et il dit :

- Tu sais que t'es irrésistible quand tu t'énerves blondinette ?

Cette fois, Shun ne put se retenir de jeter un coup d'œil à Hyôga pour voir sa réaction. Et il se retint tout juste d'éclater de rire. Figé comme une statue et rouge comme une pivoine, son camarade Divin fixait Milo avec des yeux bleus de glace si débordant de gêne et de colère, qu'ils semblaient sur le point de jeter des rayons lasers.

Puis, brusquement, avec une soudaineté qui en fit sursauter Shun, Hyôga poussa un cri de rage et grimpa sur la table pour se jeter sur Milo qui, tout aussi surpris, n'eut pas le temps d'esquisser un geste et réceptionna le Chevalier Divin contre lui. Ils chutèrent tous deux au sol et le Scorpion riait tout en tentant vainement d'arrêter les coups que lui portait le Cygne.

Shun était tellement étonné qu'il en oublia de rire. Jamais il n'avait vu Hyôga réagir avec tant de verve. En réalité, jamais il ne l'avait vu se laisser à ce point guider et dominer par ses sentiments, même lorsqu'il s'agissait d'excitation sexuelle. Qu'est-ce que Milo avait bien pu réveiller en lui ?

Une ombre furtive et une présence écrasante se matérialisa discrètement à côté de Shun, et celui-ci tourna la tête, hésitant encore entre rire et s'indigner du comportement de Hyôga. Aiolia lui adressa un regard d'un bleu limpide derrière ses mèches de cheveux cuivrées, agrémenté d'un sourire séduisant.

- Je trouve ça vachement excitant de les voir se rouler par terre, dit-il de sa voix grave, tenant dans sa main droite un balai à frange.

- Moi ce que je trouve excitant, lui répliqua Shun dans un murmure, c'est de te voir tenir ce manche.

Aiolia pouffa de rire et ses yeux brillèrent. Si, voilà trois jours, on lui avait dit que Shun était le genre de garçon à faire ce genre de réflexion avec une telle lueur dans les yeux, il n'y aurait pas cru une seule seconde. Et bien malgré lui, il se sentait attiré par cette petite perversité qui se cachait derrière ce sourire timide et ces yeux innocents.

Voyant qu'il ne le quittait pas des yeux, Shun détourna le regard, un peu gêné mais souriant. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi, mais chaque fois qu'Aiolia se trouvait dans son sillage, il laissait ce genre de réplique aller plus vite que ses pensées. Cependant, rien qu'en sentant l'odeur du Lion près de lui, piquante, musquée, dangereuse, il se sentait à la fois frémissant et vacillant.

Non loin, attiré par le bruit et les rires du Scorpion, Kanon avait cessé de balayer et braquait sur le petit groupe un regard rieur qui changea très vite. Debout l'un près de l'autre, Aiolia et Shun se tenaient légèrement en retrait et le Lion dévorait le garçon des yeux, alors que celui-ci rougissait en tentant d'éviter son regard. Une froide jalousie s'insinua en lui sans qu'il en comprenne le sens. Lui et Aiolia avait toujours été plus ou moins en compétition, mais sans qu'il y ait de réel ressentiment vis-à-vis de l'autre. Hors aujourd'hui, en cet instant, c'était différent.

Soudain, Shun éclata de rire et Kanon baissa le regard avant de rire à son tour. Le visage empreint de colère et d'amertume, Hyôga tentait d'enfoncer une énorme boulette de papier – très certainement des emballages de gâteaux de la veille – dans la bouche de Milo, alors que celui-ci, prit d'un fou rire, gigotait dans tous les sens, le visage rouge.

De nouveau, la voix de Dohko s'éleva dans toute la salle pour s'écrier :

- Ils commencent à doucement me faire chier eux aussi !

...

_En pleine nuit, dans la salle de réception transformée en piste de danse …_

La musique raisonnait, sourde et abrutissante, jusque dans les couloirs totalement à l'opposé de l'immense pièce. La nuit était déjà bien avancée, il devait être entre trois et quatre heures du matin, mais les Chevaliers étaient encore présents en grand nombre. Divers couples s'étaient réfugiés dans certaines pièces voisines pour être au calme et s'ébattre autant qu'ils le voulaient, mais la plupart étaient tout de même restés ici.

Après que le nettoyage ait enfin abouti, les tables et chaises qui avaient servi au banquet de la veille avaient été poussées contre les murs pour dégager une immense place au centre, où d'innombrables corps bougeaient, s'enlaçaient et se caressaient. Seules quelques lumières étaient restés allumées, baignant la pièce dans une sombre clarté où les hommes n'étaient plus que des silhouettes à la fois claires et obscures. Bien évidemment, l'alcool avait continué de couler à flot, mais avec moins de ferveur, toutefois, que la veille. Cependant, cela n'empêchait pas les hommes d'être ivres.

Shun se laissait porter par la musique, par les battements et les pulsations qui le secouaient depuis la plante des pieds jusque dans la tête. Il ne sentait même plus les propres battements de son cœur dans sa poitrine brûlante. Il avait soif, sa tête lui tournait, il se sentait essoufflé et un peu en sueur, mais cela lui était égal. Son corps bougeait sans qu'il le commande. Il avait juste envie de s'abandonner à tout ça sans réfléchir, sans se soucier de rien. Arrêter de penser, arrêter de se souvenir de toutes ses atrocités qu'il avait vécu durant ces années de guerre. Il voulait passer à autre chose, et il n'était pas le seul. Et la seule façon qu'ils avaient trouvé pour y parvenir, c'était celle-ci. La débauche la plus intense, et l'amitié la plus profonde. Ils n'étaient pas seuls. Ils étaient ensembles et Shun avait plus que jamais la sensation, grisante et plaisante, de faire partie d'un tout.

Parfois, des mains le touchaient, un corps se pressait contre le sien et des lèvres se posaient sur son cou pour sucer sa peau, mais jamais Shun ne parvenait à savoir à qui elles appartenaient. Il se laissait porter, tout simplement.

Les deux ou trois premières heures, Hyôga avait fait attention à toujours être près de lui alors qu'Ikki était invisible, mais Shun ne l'avait pas vu depuis un moment. Milo semblait de nouveau lui avoir mis le grappin dessus et, l'alcool aidant, le Cygne s'était montré de plus en plus docile sous les caresses du Scorpion.

Soudain, alors qu'il venait de fermer les yeux pour se laisser porter par le courant de la musique, Shun sentit des mains impérieuses, plus possessives que les précédentes, se poser sur ses hanches, et une voix grave susurra à son oreille :

- Je te tiens …

Le garçon rouvrit lascivement les paupières et tourna légèrement la tête pour croiser les yeux bleus de Kanon, si foncés dans l'obscurité du moment qu'ils en paraissaient noirs. Sans lui laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit ou même de protester, le Chevaliers des Gémeaux enfouit son visage au creux de son cou et prit une grande inspiration, s'enivrant de son odeur corporelle qui était un mélange de chaleur, de kiwi et de sueur. Shun sourit, baissa la tête jusqu'à en sentir le souffle de l'homme sur sa joue et se colla plus encore à son corps, sentant ses muscles puissants contre son dos. La prise autour de sa taille se raffermit, l'emprisonnant. Puis l'une d'elle remonta jusqu'à son torse, moitié caché par une légère toge blanche virevoltante.

Shun se souvenait bien évidemment du défi qu'il avait lancé à Kanon et Aiolia en début de journée, et qui expliquait cette phrase : « Je te tiens », prononcée d'une voix si sûre d'elle, comme si ce n'était pas une provocation mais une constatation. Kanon avait le sentiment de le tenir, de l'avoir attraper quoi qu'il advienne, hors ça n'était pas le cas. Shun ne s'abandonnait pas. Il donnait. Et pour l'instant, il n'était pas décidé à donner.

Glissant sa main derrière lui, le garçon sourit et toucha la cuisse de Kanon d'une caresse légère et sensuelle. L'homme derrière lui releva la tête et poussa un soupir excité. Leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent, leurs haleines se mêlèrent et Shun sourit. Sa main descendit plus bas encore, jusqu'à l'entrejambe du Chevalier d'Or où il sentit, dur et frémissant, son sexe déjà dressé. Un frisson de délice et d'anticipation parcourut tout le corps de Kanon, avant qu'une douleur brûlante ne se propage.

Dans un cri rauque, il relâcha sa proie qui, avec un rire discret, s'échappa avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste. L'entrejambe un peu douloureux, Kanon releva les yeux mais les corps qui bougeaient autour de lui, se touchaient et se cherchaient, avaient happé Shun pour le faire disparaitre. Il s'apprêtait à se lancer à sa poursuite, mais une main aux doigts moites et légers attrapa son bras et il se retourna.

Shun, souriant et sûr de lui, se retourna une fois parvenu à l'extrémité de la piste de danse, s'apprêtant à voir Kanon fendre la foule à sa recherche mais de toute évidence, il l'avait habilement semé. Pas de Kanon en vue. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le garçon sentit son corps se détendre malgré les battements affolés de son cœur, et la musique reprendre ses droits sur ses membres. Ils frémissaient, frissonnaient de reprendre leur mouvement.

Il ferma les yeux mais, alors qu'il poussait un soupir de soulagement, une poigne puissante lui attrapa le poignet droit et lui tordit le bras dans le dos, le faisant crier de douleur et de surprise. Mais son cri, submergé par la musique, passa totalement inaperçu.

Derrière lui, les yeux bleus électriques d'Aiolia, lumineux dans la pénombre, brillaient d'excitation et de fureur mêlés. Shun lui avait déjà échappé deux ou trois fois depuis le début de cette soirée, mais là, le garçon eut l'étrange impression qu'il ne parviendrait pas à se volatiliser aussi habilement que précédemment.

- Viens par là toi, lui grogna le Lion à l'oreille.

C'était un ordre. Brûlant et sûr, un ordre qui ne souffrirait d'aucune opposition, et auquel Shun aurait du mal à ne pas obéir. Lui tenant toujours fermement le poignet, Aiolia le tira hors de la piste de danse, un peu à l'écart, dans l'obscurité plus profonde, et le plaqua violemment contre une table.

Le bord du meuble heurta son ventre et Shun eut le souffle coupé. Aussitôt, voyant qu'il ne résistait pas, Aiolia l'obligea à se pencher en avant et se colla totalement à lui, frottant son sexe déjà fièrement dressé contre ses fesses, seulement recouverte du léger tissu de la toge. Mais Shun n'était toujours pas décidé à se laisser faire. Il rua si fort malgré sa douleur que le Lion lâcha son poignet de peur de lui faire réellement mal. Le garçon se releva vivement, mais son dos rencontra le torse puissant et brûlant d'Aiolia, qui emprisonna aussitôt ses épaules de son bras gauche, avant d'attraper de nouveau son poignet dans la poigne forte de sa main droite.

Indigné et un peu en colère de s'être laissé si facilement attrapé, Shun tenta de se libérer mais il réalisa qu'Aiolia venait de réussir à l'immobiliser complètement. Il était incapable de se défaire de ses bras contrairement à la veille, dans cette même salle, où il avait pourtant réussi si habilement à lui échapper. Mais son corps, fatigué par cette précédente nuit de débauche et par les mouvements qu'il lui imposait depuis le début de cette soirée, ne pouvait faire face avec autant de vigueur ce soir.

Le Lion grogna de plaisir contre son oreille et ses dents se refermèrent sur sa peau, lui arrachant un cri de douleur. La pulsation douloureuse se propagea dans tout le corps frémissant du garçon, jusqu'à son propre sexe qui pulsa. Il sourit et gémit de plaisir. Aiolia lui répondit d'un nouveau grognement avant de lécher cette parcelle de peau rougie récemment mise à mal.

Shun cessa immédiatement de résister. Il en avait envie après tout. Il avait envie de ressentir de nouveau cette force et cette autorité impérieuse le posséder, s'insinuer en lui et le paralyser des pieds à la tête. Il voulait s'abandonner, comme avec la musique, s'abandonner et ne plus penser à rien. A rien d'autre qu'à cet homme qui le tenait tout contre lui. Il voulait devenir une poupée entre ses bras. Il n'avait couché avec personne depuis le début de la soirée, trop occupé à danser et à échapper à ses deux poursuivants pour s'en soucier mais là, l'excitation du Lion devint rapidement la sienne et il gémit de nouveau, les sourcils froncés. Cette fois, c'était une supplique. Aiolia devait aller plus vite. Il avait envie de lui, maintenant. Tout de suite.

Le Lion sembla comprendre son invitation et relâcha son poignet pour descendre chercher la chaleur de ses cuisses et de son sexe déjà frémissant. Shun écarta derechef les jambes, obéissant et impatient. Avait-il déjà laissé quelqu'un le posséder et le manipuler de la sorte ? Non. Jamais. Hyôga n'était pas comme ça en réalité, il aimait être dirigé et suivre avant de mener. Mais ça n'était pas le cas du Lion. Il donnait les ordres et Shun suivait, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il obéissait si sagement à un homme.

Son souffle, déjà saccadé, laissa échapper un nouveau gémissement excité et il leva son bras droit, alors que le gauche, appuyé à la table, l'aidait à garder l'équilibre pour ne pas s'écrouler en avant sous la force spartiate du Lion. Ses doigts fins s'égarèrent dans les cheveux cuivrés pour les caresser, les tordre, les tirer, puis les caresser de nouveau. Un grognement d'excitation raisonna de nouveau gravement à ses oreilles. Le sexe brûlant d'Aiolia s'égara entre ses cuisses et s'y enfonça, y laissant une trainée humide et chaude, manquant de peu l'entrée de son anus qui palpitait déjà. Cette fois, Shun émit un gémissement de frustration.

- C'est pas le moment de jouer, murmura-t-il, mécontent.

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia rit doucement tout contre son oreille et son sexe remonta, obéissant. D'une seule poussée, il le pénétra sauvagement.

Un frisson de douleur et de délice mêlé envahit le corps de Shun qui poussa un cri. La sensation de plaisir douloureux qui venait de le submerger était si forte que son bras gauche céda et il s'écroula sur la table. Immédiatement, Aiolia lui saisit la nuque pour l'immobiliser efficacement. Totalement paralysé et à sa merci, Shun n'eut de toute façon pas une seule seconde l'envie de se dérober.

D'une main, le Lion l'obligea à écarter davantage les jambes avant d'appuyer sur ses reins pour le plaquer plus efficacement sur la table, offrant un angle de pénétration plus profond. Et ses coups de boutoir violents commencèrent. Un plaisir sauvage et ardent envahit brusquement chacun des membres de Shun, chacun de ses muscles, chaque fibre de son être pour calciner son corps et le réduire à l'état de chair bouillonnante. Il cria de plaisir et, cette fois, son cri surpassa la musique.

Mû, entraina Kanon au milieu de la piste de danse, souriant et aguicheur. Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se laissa convaincre sans difficulté et l'embrassa à pleine bouche d'un baiser humide et chaud. Le Bélier ferma les yeux, rassuré.

Milo était inaccessible depuis la veille, depuis qu'il s'était mis en tête de persuader Hyôga, sexuellement actif et apparemment petit ami de Shun, à devenir passif et se laisser prendre sans faire d'histoire. Mais le Cygne semblait bien décidé à lui échapper, et le Scorpion n'avait pas atteint son but de toute la soirée. Puis, après s'être accaparé Aiolia une bonne partie de la nuit, Mû avait accepté de le céder à Aphrodite, qui était venu le chercher en se collant à lui. Il était donc parti à la recherche de Kanon et l'avait trouvé à serrer Shun contre lui. Une vague de jalousie l'avait alors submergé des pieds à la tête puis, le Gémeau s'apprêtant à se lancer à la suite du garçon qui venait de se dérober, il l'avait rattrapé et prit dans ses bras.

Shun n'en aurait aucun ce soir. Quelque part au fond de lui, derrière les vapeurs d'alcool et la brume flottante du sexe qui obscurcissait son esprit, Mû savait que c'était idiot d'agir ainsi, et d'ailleurs, jamais il n'avait ressenti une telle jalousie de toute sa vie. Mais c'était justement parce qu'il ignorait où un tel sentiment pouvait mener qu'il n'y prenait pas garde. Il avait déjà laissé Milo lui échapper, alors il était hors de question que Kanon et Aiolia lui échappent à leur tour.

Kanon fondit sur son cou pour le lécher et l'embrasser et le Bélier releva la tête pour offrir sa gorge, se collant davantage au corps contre lui. Oui, c'était bien ainsi. Un gamin de seize ne pouvait de toute façon pas lui prendre ses amants, c'était impossible.

C'est alors qu'un cri parvint jusqu'à ses oreilles, voilant brièvement les pulsations de la musique entêtante. Un cri d'extase si pure et sincère qu'un frisson de plaisir et de désir anticipé secoua Mû de la tête aux pieds. Il baissa la tête et là, les corps s'écartèrent pour le laisser entrapercevoir ce qu'il avait redouté.

Shun courbé, offert devant Aiolia qui le pénétrait sauvagement et fiévreusement. Et un cri, encore. Encore et encore. Mû n'était que spectateur, et pourtant il ressentait les pénétrations d'Aiolia dans tout son corps comme si c'était lui qu'il prenait, et non ce gamin pédant et sûr de lui. Sa jalousie et sa colère flamboyèrent dans son corps et son esprit.

Le garçon criait de plaisir alors que le Lion le dominait entièrement. Mais brusquement, celui-ci le releva par la nuque et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche pour l'empêcher de crier et sa voix s'étouffa avant de disparaitre. Shun n'était qu'une poupée de chiffon, un corps tendre et blanc entre les bras puissants d'Aiolia, et malgré lui Mû sentit sa colère jalouse se transformer en plaisir et l'exciter comme jamais. L'ardeur du Lion était à lui ! Pour qui se prenait ce gamin pour la lui voler ?!

Aveuglé de plaisir, Shun attrapa de nouveau les cheveux d'Aiolia entre ses doigts pour les tirer douloureusement, forçant le Lion à aller plus vite et plus fort.

Totalement inconscient de ce qu'il venait de faire naitre dans le cœur de Mû, le jeune garçon se disait simplement que cette deuxième nuit d'ivresse et de débauche au Sanctuaire comblait toutes ses attentes.

* * *

Gazou ... désolé, j'ai pas pu publier hier parce que je faisais une brocante avec ma mère, et on a vendu jusqu'à 18h facile ( et en disant ça j'ai conscience d'être une très vieille fille -_-" ) hum, bref.

Voici donc la scène hot que j'avais à l'origine prévue de mettre dans "Première nuit" z'en pensez quoi ? Vous commencez à vous faire une idée de l'homme dont Shun est amoureux ou pas ? Et la jalousie de Mû elle vous parait crédible ou pas ? J'avoue que j'ai un peu de mal avec ces sentiments, pauvre Bélier ...

Et l'histoire de Milo et Hyôga, vous la trouvez comment ? ^^ Décidément, le mystère plane maintenant autour de Shiryu : avec qui est-il donc en couple ?

Je vous laisse cogiter, et vous dis au week-end prochain !

Ps : j'en profite pour remercier 'xyz' et 'Misaochi' pour leur reviews, puisqu'elles sont les deux seules à ne pas avoir de compte et que je n'ai de ce fait pas pu leur adresser mes remerciement par PM. Alors, merci beaucoup !

bisous !


	5. Troisième jour

**Troisième jour**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Palais du Pope, hiver 1993 …_

Il soupira. De toute sa vie, jamais Ikki du Phénix n'avait perdu le sommeil, pas même lorsque lui et ses camarades Chevaliers devaient se ruer à l'attaque d'ennemis toujours plus dangereux les uns que les autres. Comme lui disait son amant, il avait un sommeil de plomb. Hors cette nuit-là, Ikki avait eu du mal à fermer les yeux, et s'était réveillé avant l'aube, incapable de se rendormir. Chose qu'il détestait plus que tout.

Encore une fois, il soupira. Il savait que cette petite insomnie n'était pas que de son fait, mais qu'elle concernait Shun aussi. En demandant à Hyôga de le convaincre, voici quelques jours, de retourner au Sanctuaire, il ne pensait pas un seul instant que cela l'affecterait tant, lui également. Voir son petit frère souffrir et savoir qu'il avait pleuré, lui faisait mal au cœur, et le pire de tout, c'est qu'il avait conscience de ne rien pouvoir faire.

Soudain, un léger bruissement de drap l'informa que son compagnon venait de se retourner. Ikki retint son souffle. S'était-il réveillé ? Il espérait que non, car en le voyant assis ainsi au bord du lit, les questions ne tarderaient pas à pleuvoir.

- Tu n'as pas dormis ? demanda une voix calme dans son dos.

Le Phénix soupira une troisième fois. Il aurait mieux fait de rester allongé en feignant le sommeil, plutôt que de s'assoir les jambes hors du lit.

- Si, bougonna-t-il sans se retourner, me suis réveillé tôt c'est tout.

- T'as eu une nuit agitée, reprit son compagnon en se redressant sur un coude, tu n'as pas arrêté de grogner et de gémir en dormant. Et tu as ronflé.

Ikki grommela quelque chose, mais se borna à regarder ses pieds.

- Non pas que ce soit rare, continua la voix derrière lui, mais ça m'a réveillé. Pendant un moment j'ai même eu envie de sortir en pleine nuit pour aller empreinter le dictaphone de Milo rien que pour t'enregistrer !

Là, le Phénix se retourna vers son amant, les sourcils froncés, et lui demanda :

- Et pourquoi ce con se promène avec un dictaphone ?

L'homme en face de lui, dont la silhouette sous les draps était plongée dans l'obscurité de cette aube d'hiver naissante, lui sourit, les yeux brillant. Il soutenait sa tête dans sa main droite, le coude sur le matelas, et ses longs cheveux encadraient son visage et glissaient sur ses épaules et son bras gauche tel une parure de soie. Le cœur d'Ikki cogna un grand coup dans sa poitrine.

- Et comment tu peux savoir qu'il a un dictaphone au fait ? demanda-t-il de nouveau, la mine renfrognée.

Son compagnon, qu'il savait complètement nu sous la mince couverture, leva ses yeux clairs et fit mine de réfléchir, avant de le fixer de nouveau et de lui sourire innocemment.

- Ah ouais je vois, comprit Ikki d'un air bougon, j'en apprends tous les jours !

Il lui tourna de nouveau le dos, prit d'une soudaine colère. Il le savait, pourtant, que l'homme dont il était amoureux depuis deux ans en avait connu d'autres avant lui, mais ça le rendait toujours un peu jaloux.

Derrière lui, le corps bougea, se redressa, et entoura ses épaules carrées et tendues. Deux bras longilignes mais forts s'enroulèrent autour de son cou comme deux serpents et, d'un mouvement brusque, il tenta de les déloger. Cela n'eut pour effet que de faire sourire l'homme à qui ils appartenaient.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, susurra la voix calme et grave à son oreille.

- Quelle conversation ? rétorqua Ikki dans un grognement de gorge.

Son amant soupira et posa sa tête sur son épaule droite, caressant sa peau à l'aide de sa joue. Ikki ferma les yeux. L'odeur de menthe fraiche que dégageaient les cheveux de son compagnon avait le don de l'apaiser.

- Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû te dire ce qui est arrivé à Shun hier, reprit son amant dans un murmure.

- Alors là ! rétorqua Ikki avec verve. Si je l'avais appris plus tard de la bouche de quelqu'un d'autre, je t'aurais fait la tête au carré !

L'homme accroché à lui sourit. Ses yeux clairs brillaient dans l'obscurité.

- Oui mais ça t'a mis dans tous tes états, se justifia-t-il.

- Et alors ? répliqua le Phénix en tournant ses yeux bleus-gris vers ce visage si près du sien.

- Et alors je préfère que Ikki du Phénix soit en pleine forme, et qu'il me fasse l'amour toute la nuit. Pas qu'il fasse des cauchemars et qu'il grogne et ronfle pendant des heures.

Enfin, Ikki pouffa de rire. Les bras de son compagnon se resserrèrent autour de son cou et il leva une main tendre pour caresser la peau douce. Il sentit l'épiderme frissonner sous ses doigts.

- Shun est plus fort que ce qu'on croit, reprit son amant en se détachant brusquement de lui, se dérobant à la caresse. Pour l'instant il est un peu chamboulé, mais ça n'est pas une mauvaise chose pour lui que d'être revenu au Sanctuaire.

- Je commence à en douter, répliqua Ikki en se tournant vers lui presque entièrement.

- Mais non. Tu verras, ça ira. Je ne te garantis pas que l'amour refleurisse, mais au moins les choses seront claires.

Le Phénix rit brusquement à gorge déployée, surprenant son vis-à-vis qui écarquilla les yeux avant de froncer les sourcils.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il, un peu vexé.

- « Que l'amour refleurisse », cita Ikki en se penchant vers lui. Y'a vraiment que toi pour sortir des niaiseries pareilles.

- Tu sais ce qu'il te dit le niais ? Que la prochaine fois, tu te consoles tout seul avec ta main droite !

De nouveau, le Phénix rigola et grimpa sur le lit pour surplomber son amant qui recula légèrement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu vas faire là ? demanda-t-il, un léger sourire en coin.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je te fasse l'amour ? répliqua Ikki en avançant à quatre pattes pour emprisonner son corps longs et fin sous le sien.

- Trop tard, j'ai plus envie.

- Tu peux être chiant quand tu t'y mets.

D'une poigne vive et autoritaire, Ikki tira la cheville gauche de son compagnon vers le bas, le forçant à se rallonger. Arborant toujours ce sourire en coin séducteur, celui-ci ne rechigna finalement pas à lui ouvrir les bras.

Le Phénix s'allongea sur lui, appréciant de sentir sa peau contre la sienne, et captura ses lèvres avant de glisser sa langue dans sa bouche. Son compagnon accepta le baiser sans difficulté, et ils commencèrent à se caresser passionnément, un peu fébrilement. Mais, doucement, Ikki fronça les sourcils. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrange dans les caresses de son amant. Ils étaient plus tendres encore qu'à l'ordinaire. Trop tendre.

Il rompit le baiser et descendit vers sa nuque pour y déposer ses lèvres et sa langue, alors que les mains de l'autre continuaient de monter et descendre en douceur dans son dos. Ses bras étaient ouverts, mais ses jambes étaient restées fermées.

Ikki du Phénix soupira, cessa ses préliminaires tandis que la chaleur s'insinuait déjà au creux de ses reins, et releva la tête. Les yeux si clairs de son compagnon souriaient étrangement.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? lui demanda le Chevalier Divin, un peu énervé.

- Je te console, répondit l'homme sous lui sans cesser de le caresser, tu m'agaces quand tes grognons.

De nouveau, le Phénix soupira. Les mains dans son dos se firent plus pressantes et il entendit la voix lui dire :

- Allez viens.

Puis il se laissa tomber sur le torse fin mais musclé et ferma les yeux en poussant un soupir. L'odeur de menthe envahit ses narines, sa gorge et tout son être. Les mains reprirent leur caresse et tous ses muscles crispés se détendirent brusquement, laissant une sensation diffuse et gênante de crampe dans tout son corps. Il ne pensait pas être aussi tendu.

- Arrête de penser à tout ça, lui dit son amant au creux de son oreille, c'est loin derrière toi maintenant.

- C'est que, tenta Ikki d'une voix rauque avant de déglutir et de reprendre : il lui ressemble trop. Quand je le regarde … j'ai l'impression de la voir, et ça me rend malade.

- Je sais. Mais il n'est pas comme elle.

Le Phénix ne répondit pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent de nouveau, et tous ses muscles se contractèrent d'un seul coup. Son amant sentit sa crispation et répéta, dans un murmure :

- Shun n'est pas comme elle, Ikki. C'est fini tout ça. Depuis longtemps. Arrête d'y penser.

Dans un énième soupir, le Chevalier Divin referma les paupières. Mais cette fois, il lui fallut plus que quelques mots et quelques caresses pour l'aider à se détendre. Il tenta de retrouver le calme et la sérénité, mais dans sa tête raisonna ce qu'il avait crié à Shun voilà dix-sept mois, et qu'il avait encore en travers de la gorge :

- T'es qu'une petite putain, comme elle ! Je savais que tu serais comme elle, salope !

C'était sa voix, sa propre voix qu'il entendait, répétant cette phrase à l'infini, comme une horrible litanie. Et il s'en voulait tellement. Horriblement.

Et tout ceci par la faute de Mû du Bélier.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, tôt dans la journée, cuisines du Palais du Pope …_

Dans un sifflement de douleur, Shun laissa tomber le couteau dans l'évier et porta sa main devant ses yeux. Il venait de s'ouvrir la paume. Voilà ce qui arrivait lorsqu'on faisait la vaisselle la tête dans les nuages. Il grogna de mécontentement alors que, déjà, sa plaie lui piquait sous le produit vaisselle mousseux qui couvrait ses mains. Il saisit un torchon et tenta d'en enlever le plus possible avant de réaliser que sa blessure était plus profonde que ce qu'il croyait, et qu'il était en train de barbouiller le bout de tissu de sang.

Il soupira. De toute façon, cette journée avait mal commencée avant même d'avoir commencée. Il s'était levé en retard alors qu'il avait promis à Shaka de l'aider pour faire un peu de ménage dans la salle de réception où s'était tenu le réveillon de Noël ; il avait dérapé sous la douche et s'était cogné le talon à s'en faire pleurer – sans oublier de se mettre un peu de shampooing dans les yeux, bien entendu – il avait ensuite croisé Mû dans le couloir, et son cœur s'était serré de colère et de tristesse en voyant le regard honteux et presque implorant du Bélier. Et voilà qu'il se plantait le couteau dans la main. Pour un peu, il aurait pu penser que même les dieux lui en voulaient et lui reprochaient son manque de compréhension envers le Chevalier d'or qui avait imploré son pardon. Il se sentait minable d'avoir réagi de cette façon, et pourtant il ne pouvait toujours pas concevoir l'idée de lui pardonner.

- C'est pas joli, dit une voix dans son dos. Ça va ?

Shun fit volte-face. Camus le fixait de ses yeux bleus foncés, brillant comme les abysses d'une mer profonde.

- Tu sais, répondit-il dans un sourire, un jour, sur Asgard, je me suis fait ligoter par les cordes d'une harpe cannibale, j'en ai gardé des cicatrices partout, et j'ai failli être coupé en deux au niveau du torse.

Le Verseau le fixait, un sourcil arqué, attendant la suite.

- Et voilà que je me plante la pointe d'un petit couteau dans le gras de la main, et que je suis à deux doigts de crier : Déesse sa mèèèèère !

Camus eut un rire franc et naturel qui prit Shun complètement au dépourvu. Il ne l'avait jamais entendu rire jusqu'à aujourd'hui, pas même lors de cette nuit un peu étrange, sur la plage, il y a près d'un an et demi, où ils avaient pourtant discuté avec toute la sincérité de leur cœur. Cette nuit-là même où Shun avait commencé à ressentir les affres de la douleur, sans s'en rendre véritablement compte.

Bon, il est vrai qu'à ce moment-là, ils étaient tous plus ou moins ivres, et il n'en gardait finalement qu'un souvenir un peu flou, mais pour autant qu'il sache, jamais il n'avait entendu Camus rire avec un tel naturel. En réalité, il avait la voix claire et forte, et les yeux lumineux. Il était beau, lorsqu'il souriait.

Un peu surpris par la sensation qui étreignit brutalement son cœur, Shun eut un sourire gêné et baissa les yeux sur sa main.

- Je ne te crois pas, lança brutalement le Verseau, tout sérieux retrouvé.

- A propos de quoi ?

- De la harpe cannibale.

- Mmh tu as raison. En fait c'était une harpe épileptique. Mais elle a bien failli me couper en deux.

Court silence.

- Je ne te crois toujours pas.

- T'as décidé d'être chiant aujourd'hui ? lança Shun dans un froncement de sourcil.

Camus eut un sourire en coin mystérieux. Le cœur du Chevalier Divin manqua un battement. Comment avait-il fait pour ne pas remarquer avant cet instant à quel point cet homme était beau ?!

Contrairement à Hyôga, qui était pourtant son plus proche disciple, Camus du Verseau avait une peau blanche ivoirine, à l'apparence si douce et enfantine. Pourtant son corps était bien celui d'un homme accompli : de larges épaules, un torse comme sculpté dans le marbre tout en finesse et en force, de longues jambes musclées et des mains incroyablement grandes. Un bref instant, Shun fut incapable de détacher son regard de ses mains. Si grandes ! Les doigts n'étaient pas trop longs ni trop fins, et la paume autant que le dos de chacune d'elle étaient saillantes de muscles et de réseaux veineux. Seraient-elles douces ou rugueuses ? Chaudes ou froides ? Brutales ou caressantes ?

Sentant le rouge lui monter brusquement aux joues, Shun releva les yeux, croisant le regard bleu océan du Chevalier d'or qui n'avait pas bougé. Rien sur son visage ne prouvait qu'il ait remarqué le manège étrange et les réflexions que se faisait le garçon.

Celui-ci eut d'ailleurs une bouffée de honte en réalisant que son corps, qu'il croyait pourtant avoir dompté, était frétillant et frissonnant. Une tiédeur toute délicieuse venait d'envahir son ventre et descendait progressivement vers ses hanches, et s'il ne se calmait pas immédiatement, il savait ce que cela provoquerait : une érection, ni plus ni moins.

Dix-sept mois qu'il n'avait pas ressenti ça. Toute tentation, toute passion ou pulsion sexuelle avait déserté son corps et son cœur dès lors que la colère d'Ikki et le dédain de Mû s'était abattu sur lui, cet été-là. Dès cet instant où cet homme s'était détourné de lui avec dégoût.

Mais pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi face à Camus ? Ils n'avaient parlé qu'une seule fois, ne s'étaient approchés respectivement l'un de l'autre qu'une seule fois, ne s'étaient parlé qu'une seule fois. Cette nuit-là. Sur la plage. Sans doute était-ce la proximité de tous ces hommes, tous ces couples, et sa proximité à lui qui, pourtant, parvenait à l'ignorer royalement. Son corps était en manque, ni plus ni moins. N'est-ce pas ?

- T'as une preuve ? demanda brusquement Camus, toujours aussi sérieux.

- Pardon ? demanda Shun, un peu hébété.

Il avait perdu le fil de la conversation, si conversation il y eut.

- Une preuve de la harpe, reprit le Chevalier d'or.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?

Jusqu'à présent, il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point cet homme pouvait être étrange.

- Parce que je ne te crois pas.

Court silence. Le cerveau de Shun tournait à plein régime. C'était quoi, cette conversation bizarre ?

- Bah … des cicatrices, répondit le garçon, un peu hésitant.

- Fais voir, ordonna le Verseau.

L'ordre semblait sans appel, et pourtant il avait été dit avec une telle douceur, une telle délicatesse, qu'il prit Shun au dépourvu. Camus se moquait-il de lui ? A voir l'expression si sérieuse de son visage, et la dureté de son regard, il fallait croire que non.

- Non, répondit-il finalement, un demi-sourire gêné ornant ses lèvres.

- Je le savais, répliqua le Chevalier d'or d'un air triomphal, tu mens.

Shun se renfrogna derechef et ses sourcils se froncèrent. C'était quoi ça ? Si Camus voulait jouer avec ses nerfs, il avait réussi ! Reposant brusquement le torchon tâché d'un peu de son sang, il attrapa le bas de son pull noir aux rayures blanches – ou blanc aux rayures noires, tout dépend du point de vue – qui lui collait au corps, et le remonta jusqu'à la moitié de son torse.

- Là, t'es content ! éructa-t-il fièrement. C'est pas des cicatrices ça peut-être ?

Ce qui se passa ensuite, jamais il n'aurait pu l'imaginer, le prévoir ou le voir venir. Camus s'approcha, tendit la main et caressa les fines marques qui ornait les hanches du garçon, passant ses doigts sur les rayures de sa peau, en corrélation avec celles de son pull noir et blanc – ou blanc et noir. Shun, prit de cours, fut paralysé des pieds à la tête.

- On dirait des zébrures, commenta le Verseau.

Shun sursauta, se retint de pousser un cri et abaissa son vêtement en vitesse, obligeant l'homme en face de lui à retirer sa main. Son corps tremblait sans qu'il puisse l'en empêcher, et un haut-le-cœur lui souleva l'estomac alors qu'il se détournait, les yeux bas, la respiration hachée. Pourquoi ? C'était quoi cette réaction ? Pour tremblait-il si fort, pourquoi son cœur battait-il si frénétiquement, comme paniqué ?

Il y eut un très court silence gêné, puis Camus lui dit d'une voix calme :

- Je m'en doutais, tu ne supportes plus que quelqu'un te touche c'est ça ?

Shun ferma les yeux. Dans sa tête raisonnèrent les mots de son frère : « _t'es qu'une petite putain … je savais que tu serais comme elle … salope ! »_ Le garçon s'appuya contre l'évier, tremblant de tous ses membres, l'estomac retourné. Il pensait que ça lui était passé. Il pensait avoir vaincu cette peur. Manifestement, il se trompait.

- Tout va bien ? lui demanda Camus, visiblement inquiet.

Rouvrant les yeux, Shun déglutit et tenta de sourire. Cela ressemblait plus à une grimace de honte et de peur mêlée.

- Oui … oui ça va, répondit-il en jetant un coup d'œil à son camarade d'or, tu m'as surpris c'est tout.

- Non Shun. Tu as eu peur, réellement.

- Mais non, je …

- Depuis quand un homme ne t'a-t-il pas touché ?

Le garçon, les traits du visage figés par la détresse, se tourna pour faire face à Camus. Ils se fixèrent.

- Ça ne veut rien dire, tenta faiblement Shun.

- Depuis cet été c'est ça ? insista le Verseau avec douceur. Depuis un an et demi ?

- C'est que …

Shun hésita. Même Hyôga ne s'en était pas aperçu. Pas même Ikki, ni Shiryu, ni Seiya, personne ! Alors pourquoi lui ? Pourquoi Camus du Verseau s'en était-il rendu compte au bout de deux jours, alors qu'ils n'avaient parlé qu'une seule fois, ne s'étaient pas revus depuis, ne s'étaient pas reparlés non plus. Pourquoi ?!

- Peu de chose m'échappe, reprit le Chevalier d'or dans un sourire contrit, et je t'ai vu quitté le réveillon assez tôt hier soir.

Le jeune Divin détourna de nouveau les yeux, alors que la soirée de Noël de la veille lui revenait en mémoire. Tout s'était très bien déroulé, tout avait parfaitement bien commencé, et pourtant … Pourtant, il s'était senti mal à l'aise.

Le repas avait été très bon – Shiryu et Shaka avaient fait des merveilles en cuisine – et Ikki avait passé son temps à faire des compliments à son amant, à le prendre dans ses bras. Il était heureux. Hyôga et Milo s'étaient assez vite éclipsé une fois le repas terminé, pour poursuivre leur réveillon privé dans le temple du Scorpion. Divers autres couples avaient ensuite fait de même.

Mais Shun était resté, pensant qu'il pourrait le supporter. Supporter de voir l'homme qu'il aimait en prendre un autre dans ses bras, le caresser, l'embrasser, sourire en le regardant. Aphrodite était avec Masque de Mort et Shura, en couple – sacré ménage à trois ! – mais apparemment, cela ne l'empêchait pas de se laisser toucher et séduire par d'autres hommes. Et hier soir, c'était avec lui. Lui qui ne l'avait même pas regardé, qui ne s'était pas soucié de savoir s'il le voyait en train d'en draguer un autre. Lui qui s'en fichait. Et Shun, en le voyant tripoter le corps d'Aphrodite sans vergogne, le toucher de ses mains et de ses lèvres, avait senti sa colère et sa tristesse revenir au galop. Alors il était parti, discrètement – du moins le pensait-il – pour rejoindre sa chambre, et pleurer.

Pleurer, comme il n'avait plus pleuré depuis dix-sept mois. Il pensait avoir épuisé son quota de larmes, mais voilà deux jours de suite qu'il pleurait à cause de lui, de cet homme qu'il aimait et qui ne pensait manifestement plus du tout à lui. Qui s'en fichait. Qui ne l'aimait plus et ne l'avait sans doute jamais réellement aimé. Qui l'avait même peut-être déjà oublié.

Mais voilà, son départ en catimini n'avait de toute évidence pas échappé à Camus qui le fixait à présent d'un œil inquiet, étrangement solidaire.

- J'étais fatigué, tenta Shun.

Avec horreur, il se rendit compte que sa voix tremblait. Ses yeux lui brûlèrent. Il n'allait tout de même pas se mettre à pleurer maintenant ?! Camus ne s'approcha pas, devinant sans doute que le garçon s'enfuirait alors, comme un chat sauvage qu'on approcherait trop rapidement, et dit :

- Tu fais trop attention à ce qu'il pourrait penser de toi.

Shun eut un petit rire moqueur, les yeux toujours bas. Il avait trop honte pour relever la tête. Il se sentait minable. Un an et demi, et il était le seul à ne pas être passé à autre chose.

- Même si tu l'aimes encore, ajouta Camus.

Cette fois, le garçon releva la tête, les sourcils froncés. Avait-il rêvé ? Etait-ce de la tristesse, de la compassion qu'il avait entendu dans la voix du Verseau. Etait-ce … des sentiments ? Lui qui était pourtant incapable d'en ressentir – selon ce qu'il se disait. Pourtant, en cet instant, les yeux d'une couleur abyssal du Chevalier d'or du froid brillants de douceur, de gentillesse, de générosité. L'homme qui avait élevé Hyôga, qui lui avait tout appris, ne pouvait pas être totalement insensible, à l'évidence.

- Si je suis revenu au Sanctuaire, lança brusquement Shun en se redressant, c'est justement pour en finir avec tout ça. J'essaie de passer à autre chose. C'est dur, mais je vais le faire.

- Tu n'y arriveras sans doute pas tout seul, répliqua Camus avec calme.

Sa voix, ni trop grave ni trop claire, était redevenue insensible et plate. Avait-il rêvé ?

- J'ai Hyôga et mon frère pour mon soutenir, insista Shun dans un froncement de sourcil, et puis si lui a réussi à totalement m'oublier, moi je devrais être capable de faire pareil.

- T'oublier ? rétorqua le Verseau en arquant un sourcil, surpris. Tu crois qu'il t'a oublié ? Il n'a pas beaucoup évolué depuis cette époque, il est l'un des seuls parmi nous à ne pas avoir de partenaire fixe. Je pense plutôt qu'il essaie en fait de te faire croire qu'il t'a oublié. C'est différent.

Léger silence. Le cœur de Shun manqua un battement, porté par l'espoir. Il tenta de le refouler et sentit la colère monter.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses pouvoir faire, là, exactement ? demanda-t-il, la voix dure.

- T'aider, répondit simplement Camus, sans que rien dans le ton de sa voix ou dans l'expression de son visage ne trahisse la moindre émotion.

- Je ne t'ai rien demandé !

- Ne t'énerve pas. Je veux simplement que tu comprennes qu'il faut que vous vous parliez, c'est aussi simple que ça.

- T'es conseiller matrimonial toi maintenant ?!

De nouveau, Camus rit. Un rire clair, naturel, franc. Shun sentit une bouffée de honte l'envahir, mais il ne dit rien. Le Verseau était tellement beau quand il souriait, qu'il ne voulait pas voir ça s'éteindre trop vite.

- Je ne m'attendais pas à ça, reprit le Chevalier d'or, amusé.

- A quoi ?! rétorqua Shun, l'orgueil visiblement blessé.

- A ce que tu sois si fier.

- Ikki est mon grand frère, c'est pas pour rien.

- Non, visiblement.

- T'as fini ?

- Fini quoi ?

- La leçon.

Nouveau rire.

- Oui. Mais tu es un élève médiocre. Tu auras une mauvaise note, et une très mauvaise appréciation.

- Et toi t'es pas prêt de recevoir la palme du meilleur prof de l'année !

Un autre rire. Encore. Malgré lui, Shun sentit ses nerfs se détendre, et il sourit à son tour. En fait, il était plutôt touché que Camus du Verseau s'inquiète de lui, et tente de lui venir en aide. Il lui en était peut-être un peu reconnaissant, après tout.

Soudain, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit et Ikki entra, tout sourire. Il se figea lorsque Shun et Camus tournèrent leur attention vers lui, prit une inspiration, une deuxième, puis demanda de sa voix grave :

- Je dérange ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Shun.

- Pas du tout, l'appuya Camus.

- OK.

Court silence. Shun arqua un sourcil, surpris, mais le Verseau le devança.

- Tu voulais quelque chose ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Euh … Hyôga et Seiya se font une bataille de boule de neige en bas. Si ça vous tente.

- Bah …, commença le jeune Divin en jetant un coup d'œil à la vaisselle sale qui attendait.

- Super ! s'écria brusquement le Chevalier d'or à ses côtés, le faisant sursauter. Allez viens, on y va !

Puis il s'élança vers la sortie, animée apparemment d'une joie non feinte. Il traversa la pièce à grand pas et passa la porte, pressé d'en découdre.

Shun pouffa de rire, et son aîné sourit.

- Dès qu'il y a le mot neige dans la conversation on dirait un gosse, dit-il en croisant les bras sur son torse large.

- Oui, admit le garçon, il n'est pas vraiment comme je me l'imaginais.

- Ça va ?

Shun jeta un regard à Ikki mais détourna vite les yeux, gêné. Quelque chose sur son visage laissait-il voir la détresse qui l'avait submergé quelques minutes plus tôt seulement ?

- Euh oui, répondit-il un peu paniqué, oui oui, ça va …

- Je parle de ta main, précisa le Phénix, tu t'es coupé ?

Son petit frère leva la paume de sa main devant son visage, et vit la profonde entaille rouge. Il n'avait plus mal et le sang avait déjà commencé à sécher sur les bords de la plaie. Il soupira de soulagement.

- Oui, reprit-il dans un sourire, un couteau. J'ai pas fait gaffe. Mais c'est pas grave, une paire de moufle et je vous abat tous à coup de boule de neige !

- C'est ça, rêve !

A l'autre bout du couloir, la voix de Camus se fit clairement entendre, impatiente :

- Alors, vous venez ?!

...

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Temple des Poissons …_

Il arqua un sourcil en entendant les cris de joie et de bataille à l'extérieur, et s'extirpa du lit. Sur sa droite, Aphrodite avait apparemment profité de son sommeil pour prendre une douche. Il était seul. De plus en plus seul.

Il s'approcha de la fenêtre et braqua ses yeux bleus vers l'extérieur. Un grand terrain plat comme il y en avait rarement au Sanctuaire, territoire rocheux de la côté Grecque, s'étendait entre le douzième Temple et le Palais du Pope. Et apparemment, certains de ses camarades avaient décidés de profiter de cette surface recouverte de neige pour se lancer dans une bataille de boule.

Aldébaran rugit, attrapa Seiya de ses deux bras et le balança sur plusieurs mètres. Pégase s'écrasa au sol dans une gerbe de poudreuse tout en criant :

- Woupiiiiiiiz !

Des rires accueillirent sa chute. Il sourit lui aussi, amusé de voir ses camarades joués juste sous ses yeux, tenté, aussi, de les rejoindre.

Mais son sourire s'effaça.

Ses poings se serrèrent malgré lui, comme s'ils étaient doués d'une volonté propre.

Shun était là. Dehors. Il avait enfilé une écharpe rouge, un bonnet blanc et des moufles bleues foncés un peu trop grandes pour lui. Son blouson était orange et, avec ses cheveux d'émeraude légers qui s'étalaient sur sa doudoune jusqu'au milieu de son dos, le garçon était une palette de couleur vive et virevoltante dans cet océan de neige.

Ikki, pataugeant dans la poudreuse comme un nourrisson apprenant à marcher, grommela quelque chose qu'il n'entendit pas, puis chuta brusquement dans un cri, tête la première. D'autres rires fusèrent, et le Phénix s'écria :

- Putain de rocher de sa mère !

Apparemment, un gros caillou caché par la neige lui avait tendu un piège. Ikki se redressa tant bien que mal, reprenant sa marche digne de celle de l'empereur. Il n'avait pas l'air très à l'aise.

- A qui le tour ?! rugit brusquement Aldébaran.

- A Shun ! répondit Camus en pointant le garçon du doigt.

- Quoi ? rétorqua celui-ci, mi-amusé mi-inquiet.

- C'est parti ! s'écria de nouveau le Taureau.

Il avança vers sa victime qui gloussa en reculant.

- Non, non attend ! implora-t-il amusé.

Caché dans son torse, caché derrière la fenêtre, caché dans ce Temple, il sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus vite alors que les souvenirs de cette époque affluaient devant ses yeux. Shun riant, le suppliant de ne pas approcher, d'attendre ; Shun lui disant non en lui ouvrant bras et jambes ; Shun et sa peau brûlante, et ses mains fébriles, à la fois tendres et dures ; Shun et sa voix qui chantait son plaisir à ses oreilles. Shun qui le dominait en lui paralysant les mains et qui le chevauchait, comme il n'avait jamais laissé personne le chevaucher.

Alors qu'une chaleur délicieuse s'infiltrait dans ses hanches et ses reins, il entendit la porte sur sa droite s'ouvrir et Aphrodite en sortit, moitié vêtu d'un peignoir mouillé.

- T'as l'intention de rester à poil toute la journée ? lui demanda le Poisson en lui jetant un regard appréciateur.

Il ignora sa remarque et se détourna de la fenêtre pour attraper ses sous-vêtements. Dans la salle de bain, Shura s'attardait.

- J'espère qu'Angelo ne va pas nous faire la gueule trop longtemps, lança-t-il depuis la petite pièce.

- Tu le connais, lui répondit son amant, il bougonne, il râle et il boude, mais il est toujours le premier à venir me chercher.

Tout en enfilant son pantalon, il continua de les ignorer et de ne pas écouter les cris de joie qui lui parvenaient depuis l'extérieur. Intrigué, Aphrodite s'approcha à son tour de la fenêtre et sourit. Il vit Aldébaran attraper Shun qui se débattit mollement, et le lancer loin devant lui. Le garçon atterrit dans la neige dans un cri, aux pieds de Camus hilare qui l'aida à se relever. Shun se redressa, blanc de haut en bas, manqua retomber dans la neige.

- Génial ! s'écria Aphrodite. Hey venez, on va s'amuser avec eux !

- Quoi ? lui demanda Shura depuis la salle de bain.

- Sans moi.

Le Poisson se retourna juste à temps pour le voir enfiler sa veste et sortir de ses appartements. Il arqua un sourcil, silencieux, puis reporta son attention vers la bataille épique qui se jouait à l'extérieur. Shun éclata de rire lorsque Hyôga se jeta dans la neige à plat ventre en criant :

- Youhou !

Faisant éclater une gerbe de poudreuse tout autour de lui. Puis le garçon reçut une boule de neige en plein visage lancée par Camus, toussa, essuya ses yeux, et se baissa pour préparer sa riposte avant de recevoir un deuxième projectile sur l'épaule. Le Verseau était un rapide.

Sur sa droite, Shura passa sa tête par la porte.

- Tu disais quoi ? lui demanda-t-il.

...

Fermant la fermeture Eclair de sa veste, il sortit du Temple par la porte principale. D'autres cris et rires lui parvinrent de l'arrière de la Maison des Poissons mais il fit la sourde oreille et continua son chemin, descendant les marches vers son propre Temple.

En entendant Saga annoncer, trois jours plus tôt, que les Divins reviendraient du Japon pour passer les fêtes de fin d'années avec eux, il avait tenté d'ignorer le stress qui était monté, subrepticement, presque vicieusement, tout en se disant que, de toute façon, c'était derrière lui. Qu'il n'était pas amoureux. Qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Qu'il n'était pas comme eux, comme ses camarades trop sentimentaux et peureux, effrayés à l'idée de mourir de nouveau en étant seuls. La peur les avait forcés à se mettre en couple, mais il n'était pas comme eux. Il n'était pas faible. Il n'avait pas peur. Et il n'était certainement pas tombé amoureux d'un gamin sans aucune pudeur qui couchait avec n'importe lequel d'entre eux.

Alors qu'il continuait de descendre les marches recouvertes de neige jusqu'à en devenir presque invisible, sa colère fit battre son cœur à ses tempes, et ses poings se serrèrent de nouveau d'eux-mêmes. Pourquoi était-il revenu ? Pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de coucher avec n'importe qui au Japon, loin de lui ? Chaque fois qu'il le voyait, il avait autant envie de le baiser que de le frapper.

Pour l'avoir trahi. Pour lui avoir menti.

Quelques flocons se remirent à tomber. Doucement. Silencieusement. Il s'arrêta, leva son visage vers le ciel et fixa les nuages blancs, laissant les flocons légers se poser délicatement sur la peau de son visage.

Il soupira.

Décidément, cette troisième journée de retour des Divins au Sanctuaire s'annonçait aussi pourrie que les deux premières.

* * *

J'suis contente de ne pas publier trop tard ! Je pensais l'avoir terminé, et puis en le relisant ce matin, j'ai voulu l'étoffer un peu ce chapitre ! A l'origine, la scène de la bataille de boule de neige et celle du Temple des Poissons n'y étaient pas. Comme quoi, ça fait pas de mal de se relire XD

Je ne pensais pas utiliser de POV de l'amant mystère de Shun, mais finalement ...

Alors alors, petite scène tendre entre Ikki et son copain. Mais qui est-il donc ? Et Camus, pourquoi a-t-il tout à coup décidé de venir en aide à Shun ?

Bref, quelques petits mystères supplémentaire et révélation : Shun qui ne supporte plus d'être touché. Mais que s'est-il passé ?!

Bisous tout le monde ! Et encore merci pour vos reviews =)


	6. Troisième nuit

**Troisième nuit**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, arène d'entraînement, été 1992 …_

- Et c'est qui le meilleur ?! brailla Milo en exhibant fièrement ses pectoraux. C'est qui, hein, c'est qui ? C'est bibi !

Il fit rouler ses muscles sous sa peau nue dorée par les rayons du soleil. Revenus d'entre les limbes brumeux de l'alcool, la plupart des Chevaliers – Divins, Ors, Argents et Bronzes – s'étaient donné rendez-vous à l'extérieur pour une petite séance d'entraînement ordonnée par Saga. Car le Grand Pope, inquiets de voir ce que devenaient ses fiers combattants de la justice et de la liberté, avait renfilé sa toge et déclaré que, désormais, c'était terminé.

La fête de la veille avait donc été la dernière, et les Chevaliers avaient été priés de reprendre un rythme de vie plus sain. Ce matin, la plupart s'étaient donnés rendez-vous dans la plus grande arène d'entraînement du Sanctuaire, et si la première demi-heure avait été sérieusement dédiées à la répartition des poules et des groupes qui s'affronteraient, la suite n'avait été que rigolade et blague en tout genre. De toute évidence, les Chevaliers d'Athéna, heureux de leur liberté, étaient incapable de garder leur sérieux plus d'une heure.

Des défis avaient été lancés : Aiolia avait tenté de battre son propre record de vitesse – qui était, à ce jour, de plus de 300 005 119 mètres par seconde, et dépassait donc de quelques mesures la vitesse de la lumière – mais n'avait pas réussi à dépasser le 299 926 998 mètres par seconde. Le fier Chevalier du Lion l'avait assez mal pris. Milo avait accepté de relever le défi de se gratter le nez avec le dard rouge sang de son index, mais n'avait réussi qu'à s'ouvrir la narine gauche, et Kanon, qui avait perdu un pari, dû faire le tour de l'arène sur les mains sans tomber. Il fut le seul à ne pas se ridiculiser.

Mais lorsque Saga se pointa à l'improviste pour contrôler l'entraînement, ils prirent tous une douche froide. Le Pope ne semblait pas content. Mais alors, pas content du tout. Il avait donc supervisé les premiers combats, avant d'être rappelé à son bureau. Et puis finalement, lancés comme ils l'étaient, les Chevaliers continuèrent les duels, certes avec un point moins d'intransigeance, mais ils se rendirent compte que cela leur fit du bien.

A présent, le soleil étant haut dans le ciel et particulièrement brûlant, la plupart des combattants – vêtus de leurs tenues d'entraînement en cuir recouvertes de poussière et de sueur – s'étaient assis sur les gradins pour se reposer et tenter de happer quelques goulées d'air. Rarissimes avec cet été grec extraordinairement tropical. Seuls quelques-uns des leurs étaient restés debout, dont Milo et Masque de Mort, qui s'étaient aussitôt lancé un défi. Et contre toute attente, le Scorpion envoya le Cancer au tapis.

- Ça va, arrête de te la péter ! rétorqua Aiolia de sa voix grave.

- Mon Angie choux n'a pas la forme aujourd'hui, renchérit Aphrodite en étendant devant lui ses longues jambes glabres, ça doit être la chaleur. Ou les parties de baise torrides.

- On se passera des détails.

Quelques rires moqueurs accompagnèrent ses paroles.

- Quoi, il a trop baisé le petit Angie choux ? se moqua Milo.

Grand mal lui en prit. Le Cancer se redressa dans un rugissement et se jeta sur lui. Ils roulèrent tous les deux au sol, dans un amas de bras et de jambes entremêlées, dans la poussière et les cailloux.

- Arraches-lui la tête ! cria Aiolia dans un grand sourire.

- Arraches-lui les couilles ! l'appuya Kanon sur le même ton.

Oui, parfois ces deux-là savaient trouver un terrain d'entente.

- Ah non pas Jean-Pierre et Francis ! lança Milo en repoussant Masque de Mort. Avec qui Hyôga jouera si tu m'arraches les joyeuses ?

Nouveaux rires. Le Cygne, assis haut sur les gradins à la droite de Shun, jambes relevées contre le torse, laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux et poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme. Andromède lui donna un coup de coude, tout sourire, et dit :

- Tires pas la tronche ! Il est amoureux, où est le mal ?

- Ouais super, il adore mon cul hourra ! ironisa Hyôga en se redressant. Et je dois m'en réjouir ?

- Bah … c'est déjà bien qu'il aime quelque chose non ?

Le Cygne lança un coup d'œil sceptique à son camarade, un sourcil arqué.

- Ouais t'as raison, reprit Shun, c'était un argument de merde.

- Oui voilà.

- T'as couché avec lui ? demanda une voix derrière eux.

Les deux jeunes Divins se retournèrent d'un bloc. Camus, assis juste sur la marche supérieure, leur jeta un regard noir et profond. Impossible de savoir à quoi il pouvait bien penser, et Shun frissonna, mal à l'aise. Depuis quand était-il là ?!

- Oui, répondit derechef Hyôga, mais pour ma défense, la première fois, j'étais rond comme une queue de pelle !

- C'est rond une queue de pelle ? demanda Shun dans un grand sourire.

- Euh … on s'en fou.

Camus du Verseau n'accorda pas un regard au jeune Andromède.

- Et la deuxième fois ? demanda-t-il de cette même voix grave et monocorde.

- C'était hier soir, répondit son ancien disciple dans un sourire contrit, au début je ne voulais pas et puis … il a insisté et …

- Hier soir ?! s'écria Shun, surpris.

Il ne s'en était absolument pas douté, occupé qu'il était à tenter d'échapper à Kanon et Aiolia.

- Ouais mais toi t'étais en train de faire j'sais plus quoi avec j'sais plus qui, se justifia Hyôga avec un geste désinvolte de la main.

- Oui mais quand même !

- Il a insisté et ? demanda Camus avec autorité.

- Bah … finalement je l'ai trouvé mignon et j'ai pas pu dire non.

Silence. Shun, incapable de détourner son regard de son camarade, souriait vaguement. Si on lui avait dit ça un jour ! Que Hyôga du Cygne trouve Milo du Scorpion mignon ! Bizarrement, cela n'avait pas l'air d'enchanter Camus.

Sans rien ajouter, celui-ci se leva, les contourna et descendit les gradins en direction du centre de l'arène.

- Milo ! héla-t-il après quelques pas. Viens un peu par-là !

- Quoi ? demanda le Scorpion, étonné.

- Alors comme ça tu t'amuses à violer mon disciple ?

Milo se figea, de la terreur amusée dans les yeux. Hyôga regardait la scène depuis les gradins, à la fois surpris et amusé.

- Ah oui mais ça c'est de ta faute, se justifia le Scorpion, tout sourire, en reculant de quelques pas. J'ai jamais pu t'avoir, alors je me suis jeté sur lui. Là tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à …

- Je vais te foutre mon poing dans la gueule tu vas faire trois fois le tour de ton slip direction la Lune ! coupa le Verseau d'une voix forte.

- Maman !

La course-poursuite qui s'engagea souleva une salve de rire dans les gradins. Surpris, Shun ne pouvait détacher son regard du visage de Camus. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait ça : une expression. De la colère pure certes, mais une expression intense et vraie redessinait totalement les traits du visage du Verseau, et malgré lui, le garçon le trouva beau. A ses côtés, Hyôga poussa un nouveau soupire.

- Si on m'avait dit ça un jour ! sourit son camarade.

- Il ne changera jamais, rétorqua le Cygne d'un air résigné, déjà quand on était petit Isaac et moi et qu'on commençait à se peloter, il nous engueulait sévère.

- Pourquoi ?

- Si je savais.

- Il est pas gay, c'est peut-être ça.

- Je crois que si … nan, en fait même ça je ne sais pas. Mais c'est pas le problème.

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Bah il est français.

Court silence. Camus et Milo semblaient en être venus aux mains, et si le premier écumait de rage, le second se tordait de rire sur le sol.

- Et c'est un problème ? demanda Shun, un sourcil arqué.

- Oui. Enfin non ! Le truc c'est que je crois que c'est un grand romantique en vrai.

- Ah … donc il se garde pour la personne qu'il aime vraiment.

- Un truc dans le genre.

Nouveau silence. Camus avait réussi à attraper le visage de Milo entre ses mains, et frappait à présent son crane contre le sol dur à intervalle régulier. Et le Scorpion rigolait toujours.

- C'est débile, reprit Shun dans un sourire.

- Ouais, l'appuya son camarade.

- En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air d'avoir déteint sur toi.

Hyôga rigola. Non loin, Aiolia venait de se décider à venir en aide à son camarade l'infortuné Scorpion, et éloigna le Verseau. Lui aussi rigolait.

- Désolé de changer de bord si vite, reprit soudain le Cygne, mais c'est pas comme si j'étais pas passif à la base. En fait, je suis devenu actif uniquement pour toi, mais avec Isaac c'était toujours moi en-dessous.

- Excuses-moi, répliqua Shun avec un coup d'œil complice, mais je m'en étais un peu douté.

- Comment ça ?

- T'adores recevoir des ordres.

Nouveau silence. Hyôga hésita un instant entre rire ou se vexer, et lança :

- Et toi t'aimes bien en donner.

- C'est pour ça que ça fonctionnait bien toi et moi.

Encore un silence. Hyôga eut un sourire un peu triste et repoussa un petit caillou du bout de sa sandale.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Shun.

- Tu parles déjà au passé.

- Bah … après c'est comme tu veux, tu le sais bien que je suis toujours partant ! Mais comme t'as l'air raide dingue de Milo.

- N'exagères pas, on couche ensemble c'est tout, dans deux jours il repartira sur Camus.

- Tu sais, on est jamais à l'abri d'une catastrophe.

Le Cygne sourit puis reprit après quelques secondes de silence :

- Dis-moi ?

- Mmh ?

- Si on avait rien fait toi et moi avant d'arriver ici il y a trois jours.

- Ouais ?

- T'aurais laissé tous ces mecs te toucher ou pas ?

Shun se tourna vers son compagnon et le fixa droit dans les yeux, un peu surpris. Etait-ce de la jalousie ? Il croyait pourtant que c'était clair, entre Hyôga et lui. Qu'il n'y aurait que la découverte sexuelle entre eux.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua-t-il un peu gêné, c'est difficile à dire comme ça.

- Tu dois bien avoir une idée non ?

- Bah …

Court moment de réflexion.

- Je pense que oui, répondit-il finalement, oui j'aurais agis de la même façon. Avec un peu plus de réserve et de peur peut-être – parce que bon, Kanon et Aiolia, ce ne sont pas les plus doux ! – mais …

Nouvelle pause. Hyôga était incapable de décrocher son regard du profil de Shun. Un profil délicat, tout en courbe harmonieuse et en innocence infantile.

- J'en pouvais plus d'avoir peur tout le temps, reprit le jeune Divin dans un haussement d'épaule faussement désinvolte. J'en pouvais plus d'être le petit dernier de la fratrie, le gentil petit garçon peureux et timide. Le plus petit, le plus naïf, le plus faible.

- T'es loin d'être le plus faible, et tu le sais très bien ! coupa Hyôga, un peu énervé.

Shun lui sourit. Un sourire en coin ravi et reconnaissant. Le genre de sourire qui donne envie d'embrasser ses lèvres fines et de fourrer sa langue dans sa bouche.

- Moi je le sais, reprit Shun, toi tu le sais. Seiya, Shiryu et Ikki le savent. Mais les autres ?

- Quoi les autres ? Les ors, tu veux dire ?

- Oui. Eux ils me voient encore comme le gentil petit gars un peu idiot qui a voulu donné sa vie pour sauver celle de son ami.

- Mais non …

- Oses dire que j'ai tort !

Hyôga détourna le visage et balaya l'arène du regard. Aucun des Chevaliers présents ne semblaient faire attention à eux. Apparemment, ils s'étaient tous regroupés et discutaient bruyamment, surexcités. Shun avait raison. Pour eux, peu importe que les cinq soient aujourd'hui des Chevaliers Divins. Ils n'étaient encore que des enfants de cinq à sept ans leurs cadets.

Soudain, le groupe des ors se scinda et Milo émergea du troupeau en sautillant et en criant de joie. Shun se tourna à son tour dans sa direction et, voyant qu'ils le regardaient, le Scorpion courut vers eux, tout sourire, mettant ainsi fin à leur discussion.

- Devinez-quoi ?! lança-t-il ravi.

- Nan, on te laisse nous l'annoncer, lança Shun, je suis sûr que tu vas nous éblouir.

- Oh toi ! Un soir je vais te prendre, et je vais te faire crier !

- Bon courage, lança Aiolia en montant vers eux, parce que le petit est une sacrée chipie.

- Le tout c'est de savoir y faire, répliqua Shun alors que le Lion lui adressait un clin d'œil.

- Et c'est un bon coup ? demanda le Scorpion en se tournant vers son compagnon doré.

Aiolia croisa les bras, faisant mine de réfléchir, puis répondit :

- Il a un goût de kiwi.

Shun rigola.

- Dommage, répliqua Milo, moi je préfère les glaces à la vanille.

Tous trois s'esclaffèrent alors que Hyôga levait les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire en coin.

- Bon alors, tu voulais nous dire quoi ? demanda-t-il pour diriger la conversation vers un autre sujet.

- Ce soir on fait la fête sur la plage ! s'écria Milo en levant les bras au ciel.

- Saga n'a pas dit stop normalement ?

- Saga a dit, je cite : le palais du Pope n'est pas une boîte de nuit, les fêtes, c'est fini !

- Précisément.

De nouveau, Shun rigola. Aiolia lui jeta un regard perçant, un petit sourire charmé ornant ses lèvres.

- Bah il ne nous a pas dit de ne pas faire la fête en dehors du palais non ? lança le Scorpion, fier de lui.

- Si tu le dis …

- C'est un peu tordu quand même, analysa Shun en feignant de n'avoir pas remarqué les yeux du Lion, moi je dis qu'on va avoir des problèmes.

- Nan mais on aura qu'à dire qu'on veut seulement faire un petit feu sur la plage.

- On va se faire tirer les oreilles, lança Hyôga.

Court silence.

- C'est une réplique à Camus ça non ? lui demanda Aiolia.

- Comment tu le sais ? répliqua le Cygne, les sourcils froncés.

- C'est ringard.

- Arrête ! le reprit Milo en fronçant les sourcils. Camomille est tout sauf ringard ! Il est … il est … juste français. C'est un incompris, voilà.

- Décidément, lança Shun dans un sourire, avec vous, on n'a pas le droit d'être français.

- La France c'est le mal ! ironisa Aiolia.

Ils rigolèrent de nouveau. Hyôga aussi, bien malgré lui. Instinctivement, il laissa son regard bleu de glace balayer le centre de l'arène à la recherche de son ancien maître, mais ne le vit pas. Au lieu de cela, il croisa le regard de Mû et fronça les sourcils. Pourquoi cet air si grave et si tendu ? Mais avant qu'il ait pu mettre le doigt sur ce qu'il lisait dans ces yeux d'émeraude, le Bélier détourna la tête et lui tourna le dos. Etrange.

Soudain, Shun se redressa et déplia son corps. La chaleur des entraînements avait dérouillé ses muscles, mais d'être resté assis plus d'une heure commençait à lui laisser des crampes. Il étira bras et jambes et poussa un soupir de contentement avant de déclarer :

- Bon moi je pus, je vais faire une petite baignade.

- Bonne idée ! lança Hyôga en se redressant à son tour.

Le Cygne n'était jamais contre lorsqu'il s'agissait de sauter à l'eau et de plonger la tête sous la surface. Ils commencèrent tous deux à retirer les parties en cuir de leurs tenues d'entraînement, qui brûlaient littéralement sous ce soleil grec, ne gardant que leur maillot salis par la poussière et un short noir lâche au niveau des cuisses.

- On vous accompagne ! décréta le Scorpion avec joie.

- Et puis quoi encore ? répliqua le Cygne. Trois balles et un mars ?

- Euh, non. Plutôt une Margarita et une pipe, sans vouloir te commander.

Un coup de coude dans les côtes le fit taire. Shun sourit.

- Je t'aiderais à frotter ce que tu ne peux pas frotter tout seul, lui glissa Aiolia à l'oreille.

Le garçon se tourna vers lui et braqua ses yeux vert tendre dans les siens, bleu électrique. Il s'approcha en penchant légèrement la tête sur la droite, à la fois tentateur et innocent. Lestement, avec la grâce digne d'une danseuse, il leva la main et la posa sur le torse nu et brûlant du Lion. Sous la peau moite et les muscles bandés, il sentit le cœur battre avec force et l'épiderme frissonner contre sa main. Il sourit.

- Quand je serais grabataire pourquoi pas, lança-t-il sournoisement avant de faire volte-face et de s'élancer vers le rivage, talonné de près par Hyôga.

Aiolia le suivit des yeux, le cœur battant à tout rompre. Il souriait étrangement. A ses côtés, Milo dit quelque chose, mais les mots ne franchirent pas la barrière de l'esprit obnubilé du Lion. Il regarda le garçon se jeter à l'eau dans une gerbe d'écume, inondant son corps blanc de gouttelettes d'eau salée, trempant ses cheveux et les collant à ses épaules fines. Il le vit lever le visage vers le ciel d'azur et l'entendit rire à gorge déployée. A cet instant, plus que n'importe quelle autre chose, Aiolia avait envie d'être cette eau, d'être chacune de ces gouttes fraiches qui recouvrait le corps du garçon sous ses yeux. Un frisson le parcourut lorsqu'il s'imagina lécher chaque parcelle de cette peau pour la débarrasser de toute cette eau de mer, et son sexe commença à se dresser. Décidément, ce retour à la vie lui avait rendu toutes ses facultés.

Mais pas seulement. Shun, il le désirait ardemment. Il le sentait, là, sur sa poitrine, pile à l'endroit du cœur. Là où le garçon l'avait touché. Le contact n'avait duré que quelques secondes, cinq à tout casser. Mais il avait laissé sur sa peau le souvenir ardent d'une tendre caresse.

Un souvenir fugace qui, bientôt, l'embrasera et le dévorera. Le consumera de l'intérieur.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur la plus grande plage au sud du Sanctuaire …_

Saga n'avait pas voulu. Mais, curieusement, ce fut Athéna qui soutint ses Chevaliers et les autorisa à faire ce feu de joie à l'extérieur, agrémenté, bien sûr, d'un bain de minuit. Du moment que le récit de leur frusque n'atteignait pas les oreilles des habitants de Rodorio, elle n'y trouvait rien à y redire. Alors, bon gré mal gré, le Pope leur avait donné son aval.

Ce soir-là, la nuit était chaude, comme tous les autres soirs. L'immense feu allumé dans le sable ne servait à rien d'autre qu'à éclairer le périmètre et dispenser sa chaleur torride. Les Chevaliers rassemblés se tenaient à distance respectueuse des flammes, et la plupart ne se mouvaient désormais qu'en short ou en toge légère.

Les caissons d'alcool qui avaient miraculeusement survécu aux deux précédentes fêtes furent descendus des réserves de la cuisine jusque sur la côte. Mais, contrairement aux deux premières nuits, les bouteilles se vidaient moins vite et en moins grand nombre. Ce soir, on rigolait. On discutait, on se racontait des blagues. Bien sûr, quelques mains se baladaient, quelques corps se touchaient et de nombreuses langues se liaient, mais la frénésie de la première et de la seconde nuit semblait s'être calmée. Les Chevalier semblaient vouloir se faire plus discret, plus pudique. Les intimidations de Saga avaient finalement eu leur effet.

Ceux qui savaient jouer d'un peu de musique acceptèrent de descendre leurs instruments, au risque de les voir s'ensabler. Seiya avait sorti sa belle guitare lustrée, accompagné par Milo et sa guitare électrique. Camus avait refusé, malgré les demandes de Hyôga, d'apporter son violon, et Aphrodite poussa plusieurs fois la chansonnette, appuyé par Marine.

- Et toi Shun ? demanda tout à coup Hyôga, un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

- Quoi moi ? lui rétorqua son compagnon après avoir avalé une gorgée de bière au goulot.

- Chante-nous un truc.

- Ah ouais ! l'appuya Seiya en frappant dans ses mains.

Shiryu sembla approuver. Ikki était invisible, perdu quelque part.

- Nan, répondit Shun d'un ton catégorique.

- Pourquoi ?! geint Pégase d'un air bougon.

- Allez ! renchérit Hyôga en se penchant vers lui. J'adore ta jolie voix quand tu chantes.

Aphrodite s'intéressa à la discussion et, encadré par Masque de Mort et Shura, il lança :

- Je ne savais pas que tu chantais !

- Je ne chante pas, répondit Shun en baissant les yeux.

Hyôga soupira, un peu fâché. L'alcool avait tendance à l'énerver avant de le faire sombrer.

- Shun a une voix magnifique, dit Shiryu avec calme, mais c'est un grand timide.

- N'importe quoi, bougonna Andromède.

Non loin, l'oreille tendue, Aiolia sourit et jeta un coup d'œil au garçon. Assis sur le sable, Shun fit comme si de rien était, ignorant intentionnellement son regard perçant. Sa petite toge couloir ivoire remontait jusque sur ses cuisses et dévoilait ses longues jambes fines. L'une de ses épaules, dénudée, était aussi blanche qu'un coquillage de nacre. Son visage arborait une jolie teinte rouge sous sa gêne. A côté du Lion, Mû se crispa.

- Si Shiryu le dit ! reprit Aphrodite dans un grand sourire. Généralement on peut lui faire confiance pour ne pas sortir de connerie, contrairement à d'autre. Allez, fais-nous profiter !

- Mais non ! s'obstina Shun, gêné. De toute façon, je ne connais que des contes ou des vieilles chansons japonaises, ça n'intéresse personne.

- Si, moi, déclara Milo, assis à la gauche de Hyôga.

- Ouais, sauf que je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis.

Aiolia pouffa de rire, amusé par l'obstination bourrue de Shun et par la gêne qui colorait ses joues. Mû suivit son regard, serra les mâchoires et se pencha sur le Lion, caressant son torse et réclamant un baiser. Son camarade ne se fit pas prier et ils s'embrassèrent.

Soudain, Camus vint s'assoir juste à droite de Shun, là où Seiya, partit chercher une autre bouteille de bière, venait de laisser une place libre. Le jeune Divin regarda le Verseau prendre place dans un soupir, un verre à la main, remonter ses genoux contre son torse et y laisser tomber son front en gémissant.

- Tout va bien ? s'inquiéta-t-il.

Un faible gémissement lui répondit.

- T'inquiète pas, lança Hyôga sur sa gauche, l'alcool le rend triste, ça lui a toujours fait ça.

Peut-être qu'Aiolia et Hyôga avaient raison finalement : les français étaient vraiment une race très étrange. Shun sourit. Après plusieurs minutes cependant, Camus n'avaient toujours pas relevé la tête. Il continuait de gémir par intermittence.

Avant de se pencher sur lui, Shun vérifia que Hyôga était assez occupé à repousser les avances du Scorpion, et déposa délicatement sa main sur l'avant-bras du Verseau.

- Camus ? appela-t-il doucement. Ça va ?

D'abord, il n'y eut pas de réponse. Puis le garçon secoua légèrement le bras du Chevalier d'or qui releva finalement la tête. Ses yeux étaient rougis, et une intense expression d'apitoiement redessinait tous les traits de son visage. Le cœur de Shun se serra. Même dans la tristesse, Camus du Verseau était beau, lui qui d'ordinaire ne faisait qu'arborer cette expression froide et ce masque d'indifférence.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix pâteuse.

- Rien, répondit Shun en se retenant tout juste de rire, tu m'as fait peur c'est tout.

- Mmh … 'scuses-moi.

Le garçon ne répondit rien, surpris, puis se remit à contempler les flammes. Camus fixa son verre à moitié vide un moment, comme si la réponse à la question sur la création de l'univers se trouvait dedans, puis reprit :

- J'sais pas quoi faire …

- Pardon ? demanda Shun, qui n'avait entendu qu'un murmure.

- J'sais pas quoi faire de tout ça ! répéta Camus avec plus de force.

- Euh, de tout ça quoi ?

- De mes sentiments.

Silence gêné. Shun hésita un instant à tapoter l'épaule de Hyôga pour qu'il prenne la relève, mais lorsqu'il tourna sa tête à gauche, il vit le Cygne et le Scorpion en plein échange buccal. Il renonça.

- Comment vous faites, tous ? lui demanda Camus.

- Comment on fait quoi ? demanda le garçon.

- Avec tous ces sentiments qui se bousculent tout le temps !

- Ça …

Court moment de réflexion.

- Je ne sais pas, avoua Shun.

- Tu m'aides pas, répliqua Camus en avalant une gorgée du contenu de son verre.

- Désolé.

Nouveau silence.

- Et moi qui pensais savoir cacher et annihiler tout ça efficacement ! reprit le Verseau dans un froncement de sourcil. Me suis bien gourré.

Ses yeux se mirent à briller. Le cœur de Shun se serra face à la détresse qu'arborait ce visage. Ce nouveau visage. Soudain, le Chevalier d'or se tourna dans sa direction et leurs regards se rencontrèrent.

- J'ai découvert la véritable importance des sentiments et des émotions dans la mort, dit Camus avec gravité, c'est pathétique hein ?

- Non, répondit aussitôt Shun, ç'aurait été pathétique si tu étais toujours mort. Mais là tu es vivant. Ce que tu ressens est bien vivant.

Un léger sourire en coin redessina la courbe des lèvres de Camus. Une courbe délicate, presque féminine, intensément séductrice.

- T'es mignon, dirent ces lèvres tentatrices.

Shun écarquilla les yeux, sourcils relevés, éberlué. Venant du Verseau, c'était irréel. Puis, souriant toujours, ce dernier laissa tomber sa tête sur l'épaule du garçon qui ne fit pas un seul geste, de plus en plus surpris.

- Tu sens bon, lui dit Camus.

Et ils restèrent ainsi, silencieux, durant de longues minutes. Shun souriait, enchanté. Lui et Camus ne s'étaient jamais parlés avant cela. Ne s'étaient même jamais vraiment regardés, ni remarqués. Mais ce soir, il avait découvert un homme profondément bouleversé par la vie qu'il vivait, qu'il revivait, et par toutes ces possibilités qui s'offraient à lui. Un homme touchant, un peu perdu, isolé. Un homme sensible, finalement.

En face d'eux, sans que Shun ne le voie, Kanon les fixait, les flammes rougeoyantes du feu dansant au fond de ses pupilles.

...

_Deux heures plus tard …_

Minuit sonna. Encouragé par Milo, tous les Chevaliers présents sur la plage se jetèrent à l'eau, appréciant la fraicheur de l'écume. Certains jouèrent à se balancer dans l'eau, à tenter de noyer leur camarade, ou à simplement nager. D'autre – les moins à l'aise dans l'élément aquatique – ressortirent aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés. Puis d'autres encore s'enlacèrent et se caressèrent dans l'eau. A partir de cet instant, la frénésie sexuelle sembla les prendre de nouveau.

Emoustillé par le contact de l'eau fraiche sur sa peau, Shun se sentit frissonner. Tous ses sens s'éveillèrent en quelques secondes, comme si les heures passées sur la plage n'avait été qu'un interlude, un épilogue à ce que la nuit leur promettait. En réalité, en dehors du Palais du Pope ou de leur Temple respectif, les Chevaliers étaient un peu intimidés et ne savaient pas comment se comporter. Les remontrances de Saga les avaient un peu effrayés, mais l'alcool semblait les avoir aidés à surmonter.

L'eau effaça leur peur comme les grains de sable collé à leur peau. Shun, en particulier, se sentit devenir brûlant, ardent d'un désir puissant.

Non loin, Milo était occupé, avec Aiolia, à tenter de faire tomber Aldébaran dans l'eau avec de grands éclats de rire. Accroché aux épaules du Taureau, le Scorpion ressemblait à un enfant. Shun se décida. C'était le moment. Cette passion qui le submergeait allait le faire brûler de l'intérieur s'il ne faisait rien.

Brusquement, il attrapa Hyôga par le bras et le tira vers la plage. Le Cygne rechigna et se débattit un peu, arguant qu'il voulait rester dans l'eau pour jouer avec les oursins – il était ivre – mais il le suivit finalement. Docilement. Ni une ni deux, Shun l'allongea sur le sable et se mit à califourchon sur lui, l'obligeant à retirer son short large. Hyôga gloussa et lui attrapa les hanches tout en remontant sa toge sur ses cuisses.

Il n'y eut évidemment pas de préliminaires. Shun mena les opérations, montant et descendant sur le sexe de son compagnon, à son propre rythme, à sa propre convenance. Mais Hyôga ne suivait pas. Il était trop saoul et, comparé à lui, cette petite baignade ne l'avait pas dégrisé.

Alors Shun, dans un gémissement mécontent, renversa la cadence et attrapa son amant par les épaules pour le faire basculer sur lui lorsqu'il roula sur le dos. Au-dessus, le Cygne sembla reprendre contenance et, les jambes de Shun enserrant ses hanches, il commença ses va-et-vient. Il était beau. Sa chevelure blonde aux reflets dorés brillait sous la lune et ses yeux cristallins apparaissaient par intermittence sur la peau foncée de son visage. Mais ce soir, son compagnon ne voulait pas perdre son temps à l'admirer.

Il en voulait plus. Plus, encore plus, plus que ça ! Hyôga n'allait pas assez vite, pas assez fort, pas assez profondément. Il voulait quelque chose de violent. Il voulait ressentir cette petite douleur avant ce grand plaisir, comme la nuit dernière. Lorsqu'Aiolia l'avait attrapé pour ne plus le lâcher. Il voulait ce mal, cette violence.

- Plus fort, ordonna-t-il à Hyôga, les dents serrées.

Mais son camarade se contenta de s'allonger sur lui dans un grognement fatigué et s'immobilisa. Shun le secoua.

- Hey ! Bordel, pourquoi tu ne supportes pas mieux l'alcool, t'es russe pourtant !

Le Cygne lui répondit d'un nouveau grognement avant de rigoler, totalement ivre. Il releva le visage. Les mèches de ses cheveux étaient collées par le sable.

Cependant, Shun n'avait pas envie de rire ce soir. Pas envie de jouer. Avec un claquement de langue agacé, il repoussa Hyôga qui roula sur le côté, rigolant toujours. Puis il se leva et l'abandonna là, sur la plage, le short sur les genoux. Il voulait rire ? Il allait rire.

Il retourna dans l'eau jusqu'aux genoux, frotta ses bras et ses jambes pour les débarrasser des grains de sable irritant. L'ambiance bonne enfant avait laissé place à quelque chose de plus sensuel, plus exotique. Il vit le trio, non loin de lui. Vexé et déçu par la piètre performance de son amant, Shun se dirigea vers eux. Mû, lové entre Aiolia et Milo, semblait en pleine extase. Il embrassa le Lion en poussant un long gémissement alors que son compagnon venait de glisser sa main entre leurs deux corps. Collé au dos du Bélier, le Scorpion en profita pour fondre sur la nuque offerte, la lécher ou la mordre.

Shun s'approcha. Aiolia et Mû, toujours occupés à s'embrasser, ne le virent pas. Le garçon leva la main et caressa doucement le dos large du Scorpion qui frissonna et se retourna, surpris. Lorsqu'il le vit, un grand sourire orna ses lèvres.

- Tu veux que je te fasse crier finalement ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Shun lui répondit d'un sourire. Interpelé par la voix de son camarade, Aiolia se décolla de Mû qui enfouit sa tête au creux de son cou, et lança un regard perçant au garçon.

- Hyôga est sur la plage, dit ce dernier, il est complètement bourré, mais il te cherche.

Le sourire de Milo s'élargit. Il se désintéressa de Mû et passa sa main dans les cheveux de Shun, les ébouriffant au passage en disant :

- Merci petit.

Et il s'éloigna. Les yeux de Shun et d'Aiolia s'accrochèrent. Le feu allumé dans son ventre et au creux de ses reins n'avait pas faibli, bien au contraire, et le Lion était là, à porter de main. Il n'avait qu'à tendre la sienne pour l'attraper et prendre de lui ce qu'il voulait : sa fougue, sa férocité.

Mais il y avait Mû entre eux deux.

Mû qui passait sa main sur le torse d'Aiolia et qui déposait des baisers sur son cou. Alors Shun fit volte-face en s'en fut, les laissant tous les deux, non sans avoir jeté un dernier regard brûlant au Lion, l'invitant, peut-être sans le vouloir, à le suivre.

Aiolia ne répondait plus. Ses caresses sur son sexe avaient cessé, leurs deux corps ne se frottaient plus, et dans son dos, Mû du Bélier avait froid. Mais que faisait Milo ? Il releva la tête. Aiolia fixait quelque chose des yeux, hypnotisé. Mû se retourna. D'un côté, Milo qui rejoignait la plage, et de l'autre, Shun qui s'éloignait dans l'eau, à moitié dénudé. Tel un enfant sauvage pas le moins du monde mal à l'aise dans cet élément.

Brusquement, le Bélier attrapa le visage d'Aiolia et le força à la regarder.

- T'espères faire quoi là ? demanda-t-il, les sourcils froncés.

Le Lion lui répondit d'un sourire, et sa caresse sur son sexe reprit enfin. Mû sentit un frisson délicieux l'envahir des pieds à la tête.

- Je vais te baiser, répondit le Lion avant de l'embrasser, voilà ce que je vais faire.

...

Sur la plage, Milo s'arrêta, étonné de trouver Hyôga allongé sur le sable, le short sur les genoux et le sexe totalement à l'air.

- Bah alors, lança-t-il dans un sourire ravi, t'as pas peur que le sable s'infiltre là où il ne faut pas ?

Le Cygne rouvrit les yeux et sourit en le voyant au-dessus de lui. Il se redressa sur ses coudes alors que le Scorpion s'accroupissait à ses côtés. Ils restèrent ainsi un petit moment à se regarder, moitié mangés par la pénombre.

Milo ouvrit la bouche avec dans l'intention de dire à Hyôga qu'il le trouvait séduisant nu sous la lune, les cheveux collés de sable et les yeux irradiant comme deux saphirs chauffés à blanc. Mais le Cygne le devança en lui demandant :

- Qu'est-ce que t'attends ?

Immédiatement, le sexe du Scorpion se dressa et il balança tout le reste aux orties : galanterie, drague, finesse d'esprit. Il se jeta sur le Cygne qui l'accueillit en lui ouvrant les bras et il lui dit :

- Tu vas voir ce que tu vas prendre !

Hyôga rit tout contre son oreille.

...

Shun s'était un peu éloigné. Ce feu qui brûlait en lui était effrayant. Il lui faisait peur. Réellement peur. Lorsqu'Hyôga avait commencé à lui faire l'amour comme il avait l'habitude de le faire, il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que ça ne le satisferait pas. Jusqu'à présent, son amant avait toujours su le satisfaire. Qu'est-ce qui avait changé ?

Il avait changé. Lui seul avait changé, en quelques jours. Aiolia lui avait montré, lui avait prouvé, qu'il aimait avoir mal. Que cette douleur qu'il ressentait lorsqu'un homme le prenait sauvagement, l'humiliation d'être maitrisé et possédé, il aimait ça. Un frisson de dégoût et de peur le parcouru.

Etait-il comme elle ? Avait-elle eu raison de lui dire, un jour, au creux de l'oreille :

- Tu seras comme moi. Tu es comme moi.

Oui. Et cette constatation l'effrayait. Alors Shun préféra s'éloigner de ses camarades cette nuit-là. Il quitta l'eau salée, quitta la plage et remonta vers les temples parmi les rochers noirs et gris sous les rayons de la lune.

Il frissonnait. Non pas de froid. Mais bien de peur. Et cette chaleur fiévreuse et dévorante qui rongeait son ventre ne le quittait pas, surtout depuis que son regard avait croisé celui d'Aiolia. A cet instant, il avait eu envie d'éloigner brusquement Mû, d'attraper le Lion, de l'agripper de toutes ses forces, et de lui ordonner de le prendre comme il l'avait fait la veille, de lui faire ressentir ce même mal avant ce plaisir intense.

Shun en était là de ses réflexions lorsque Kanon le trouva et se rua sur lui. La colère envahissait sa vision et son esprit. Toute la nuit dernière, le garçon n'avait fait que lui échapper pour ensuite se laisser faire dans les bras d'Aiolia et gémir, crier jusqu'à en recouvrir la musique de sa voix de cristal. Et cette nuit-ci, il avait bien failli recommencer. Il avait laissé Hyôga, Camus puis Aphrodite le toucher, il avait laissé Shura le caresser, laisser Aiolia le dévorer des yeux. Et lui, rien. Il avait été ignoré, relégué au rang des inférieurs. Alors qu'il ne l'était pas.

Lorsqu'il attrapa Shun par la gorge pour le plaquer contre un rocher, lorsqu'il entendit la toge du garçon se déchirer et son cri de douleur ébranler la nuit quand la peau fragile de son dos s'ouvrit, Kanon n'en ressentit qu'un plaisir incroyablement puissant. L'odeur du sang se mêla à l'odeur iodée de la mer en contrebas et il la savoura cruellement.

Les yeux d'émeraude de Shun, luminescents dans la nuit, s'embuèrent de larmes de douleur. Il ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Kanon resserra ses doigts sur sa trachée et le gémissement du garçon se mua en murmure à peine audible, alors que l'air ne passait plus la barrière de sa gorge obstruée.

Kanon ne dit rien. Les mots étaient inutiles. Il retourna brutalement Shun et le garçon s'érafla l'épaule, la joue gauche et les avant-bras sur le rocher, le cou aussi, lorsque l'homme derrière lui attrapa ses cheveux violemment pour les lui tirer en arrière. Puis il s'introduit en lui d'un seul coup de rein puissant, d'un seul gémissement. Le cri de Shun perça de nouveau la nuit.

Les coups étaient bruts, d'une incroyable violence et si Shun se débattit d'abord, effrayé et parcouru de douleur, il s'arrêta rapidement. Le mal était là. Ce mal qu'il avait tant désiré. Les coupures sur sa peau délicate piquait déjà à cause de l'eau salée de la mer sur son corps, et le sexe de Kanon qui allait et venait en lui avec force le coupait littéralement en deux. Et, loin d'apaiser son feu, il ne faisait que le raviver pour le consumer de l'intérieur.

Finalement, les cris de Shun se muèrent en cri de plaisir douloureux et Kanon accéléra la cadence. Il souriait. Il l'avait eu. Il l'avait attrapé. Et cette fois le garçon allait s'en souvenir. Oui, il s'en souviendrait.

La douleur et le plaisir qui secouait son corps étaient trop forts pour qu'il puisse parler ou dire autre chose que ces cris et ces gémissements et Shun sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues. Pourtant, il aurait aimé supplier Kanon avec des mots, le supplier d'aviver ce feu pour qu'il le purifie. Le supplier de continuer à faire couler son sang pour que la souillure le quitte.

Qu'il saigne pour ses pêchers.

Qu'il saigne pour expier ses crimes.

* * *

Je joue avec vos nerfs, j'en suis consciente, et je m'en excuse ... ou pas XD

Aloooooors ... qu'en pensez-vous ? Kanon ou Aiolia ? Ce nouveau Shun vous semble-t-il crédible ?

Dans le prochain chapitre, vous découvrirez enfin qui a réussi à ravir le coeur du Bélier ! Bah ouais, faut bien que je vous donne quelques réponses quand même =)

Bisous !


	7. Quatrième jour

**Quatrième jour**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Temple du Bélier, tôt le matin, hiver 1993 …_

- Tu as fait quoi ?! demanda Mû, en panique.

En face de lui, Camus, vêtu uniquement d'un bas de pyjama, le fixa de ses profonds yeux bleus. Son torse nu laissait voir ses pectoraux saillants sous sa peau blanche. Il ne semblait pas avoir froid alors que son amant, engoncé dans un pull en laine, pestait contre la température qui ne semblait faire que chuter depuis le début de l'hiver.

- Je n'ai fait que l'effleurer, se justifia le Verseau d'une voix grave, promis juré.

- Nan mais c'est pas une raison ! répliqua de nouveau le Bélier, hors de ses gonds.

- Du calme, tu sais bien que je ne suis pas comme eux. Je ne t'abandonnerai jamais.

Mû se retourna, le rouge aux joues, en colère. Dans son dos, Camus continuait de le fixer intensément. Parfois, il l'énervait. Parfois, le Chevalier d'Or du froid, réputé pour son insensibilité, lisait trop bien en lui.

Cela lui avait plu au début, c'est vrai. Cela l'avait rassuré, séduit. Mais de temps en temps, il trouvait ça agaçant. Il ne pouvait rien lui cacher, rien lui taire, rien penser sans qu'il le devine aisément.

A l'époque où tout cela s'était produit, dix-sept mois plus tôt, Mû avait peur. Peur d'être seul, abandonné ; peur qu'Aiolia, Kanon et d'autres lui tournent le dos. Il s'était retrouvé seul tellement longtemps à la mort de son maître que la solitude était devenue pour lui la pire des sensations qui soit. Mais cela n'avait pas empêché le Lion et le Gémeaux de se détourner de lui malgré tout. Pour Shun. Camus avait été le seul à lui faire face à ce moment-là, à lui ouvrir les yeux sur ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi. A lui ouvrir les bras, aussi.

Oui mais voilà, parfois, Camus du Verseau était insupportable.

- Tu t'es vraiment senti obligé de fourrer ton nez là-dedans ?! demanda-t-il la gorge serrée.

Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ses yeux lui brûlaient-ils ? Pourquoi les larmes montaient-elles ? Il s'obstina à couper ses légumes en dés, alors qu'à côté de lui l'eau bouillait déjà. Les légumes bouillis, Camus adorait ça au petit déjeuner. Pas du tout français. Incompréhensible. Idiot. Ce genre de frasque le faisait rire pourtant d'ordinaire, mais aujourd'hui, il avait simplement envie de tout jeter et de sortir de la cuisine. Cependant, il resta planté devant le plan de travail, entendant derrière lui son amant qui approchait.

- Je m'en serais très bien sortit tout seul ! s'écria-t-il de nouveau.

Les mains de Camus sur ses épaules lui coupèrent le souffle. Elles n'étaient pas froides, contrairement à ce que beaucoup aurait pensé, mais agréablement tièdes et douces. Des mains grandes, larges et fortes, qui caressaient tout en délicatesse et avaient le don de le faire frissonner.

Mais cela ne fit pas disparaitre sa colère. Pourquoi s'énervait-il ? Camus lui avait avoué avoir eu une discussion avec Shun la veille, pour tenter de comprendre, tenté de l'aider aussi. Puis avait dit l'avoir touché. Toucher d'une caresse, sur les hanches. En d'autres cas, Mû aurait apprécié sa franchise, mais pas ce matin. Car il avait peur. Peur que cela recommence. Peur que Shun lui prenne de nouveau l'homme qu'il aimait.

- Il n'a pas supporté que je le touche, avoua Camus dans un souffle.

Mû tourna son visage de moitié.

- Quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

Les mains quittèrent ses épaules et il sentit un froid polaire se propager dans son corps.

- Il a paniqué dès que je l'ai touché, réitéra Camus.

- Encore heureux ! s'obstina son compagnon en lui tournant toujours le dos.

- Tu ne comprends pas.

- Et alors ?!

Cette fois, Mû fit volte-face, braquant son regard dur et brillant tel de l'émeraude chauffé à blanc, dans celui de son amant. Celui-ci, déconcerté par les larmes que son compagnon contenait difficilement, entrouvrit la bouche avant de la fermer doucement.

- Mû, reprit-il, je crois que Shun a la phobie du contact humain.

Court silence.

- Il a véritablement paniqué quand je l'ai touché, continua-t-il avec calme. Ce n'était pas feint, je l'ai bien vu.

Nouveau silence. Mû détourna les yeux et regarda par la petite fenêtre, de l'autre côté de la cuisine. Dehors, la neige tombait à gros flocon. Sentant enfin sa colère chuter, remplacée par une tristesse immense, il ferma les paupières, craignant que les larmes ne débordent de ses yeux.

- Que s'est-il passé exactement cet été-là ? demanda Camus ave douceur. Je n'ai fait qu'être spectateur, je n'ai pas tout bien suivis avec précision.

- C'est de ma faute, répondit Mû d'une voix tremblante, c'est moi, c'est parce que …

- Non, coupa vivement Camus, je ne crois pas que ça ait un rapport avec ce que tu as dit à Ikki.

- Mais …

- De qui était-il le plus proche à ce moment-là ?

- De qui … je ne sais pas.

Mû rouvrit les yeux. Une larme, seule, roula sur sa joue gauche. Lentement, Camus leva la main pour la ramasser. Elle brilla telle une perle sur sa peau. Le Bélier s'essuya les yeux avec sa manche et releva la tête. Les yeux du Verseau sur lui étaient doux, compréhensifs, mais aussi déterminés et forts. Pour se calmer, Mû prit une grande inspiration et dit :

- Sincèrement je ne sais pas. Je crois … que je ne m'en suis pas préoccupé en réalité. Je constatais juste que tous les hommes s'intéressaient à lui, et ça me rendait jaloux.

- Et Aiolia ?

Le Bélier renifla et eut un sourire triste. Camus savait et avait très certainement toujours su que Mû avait été très épris du Lion, au point d'en devenir égoïste et méchant.

- Aiolia a fini par en tomber amoureux, répondit-il, faisant naitre sur les lèvres du Verseau un autre sourire. J'ai eu du mal à y croire moi aussi ! Mais, je crois qu'il en était réellement amoureux.

- Et aujourd'hui ? demanda Camus sans se départir de son sourire surpris. Il l'est toujours ?

- Je ne sais pas.

Court silence. Une petite pointe de jalousie, encore, pointa dans le cœur de Mû. Shun avait réussi là où il avait échoué. Il ne s'était pas seulement approprié le corps du Lion, mais aussi son cœur.

- Shun en était amoureux lui aussi ? demanda de nouveau Camus.

- Non, répondit aussitôt le Bélier, et Aiolia l'avait compris, je crois.

- Et pour Kanon ?

- Ils ne faisaient que coucher ensemble il me semble.

Nouveau silence.

- Tu vois ! reprit Mû avec énergie. C'est pour ça que je te dis que c'est de ma faute, c'est à cause de ce que j'ai dit à Ikki. C'est à cause de la dispute que j'ai provoqué entre eux.

- Je suis certain que c'est plus compliqué que ça, rétorqua gravement le Verseau.

- Il faut vraiment que j'arrive à me faire pardonner …

Ils se turent tous deux. Mû soupira et s'en retourna vers son plan de travail. Dans son dos, Camus, plongé dans ses pensées, suivait ses gestes d'un air distrait.

Une partie du mystère semblait s'être soulevée pour cette partie de l'histoire : Shun ne supportait plus que les hommes le touche, et c'était sans doute pour ça qu'il ne parvenait pas à pardonner à Mû.

Restait à découvrir pourquoi. Restait à savoir ce qu'il s'était passé, cet été-là, en mille neuf-cent quatre-vingt-douze.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, sur la côte …_

Au loin devant ses yeux, s'étendait la mer Egée, pâle et lumineuse dans cette luminosité hivernale. Sur sa droite, en direction de l'est, il distinguait difficilement les nombreuses îles des Cyclades, noyées dans la brume froide. Venu de là, un brusque vent glacé balaya son visage et Shun ferma les yeux en frissonnant.

C'était sur cette même plage qu'il y a dix-sept mois …

- Bouh !

Shun sursauta et se retourna, le cœur battant à cent à l'heure. Le rire grave mais léger d'Aiolia s'envola vers le ciel blanc lourd de neige et se répercuta sur les rochers et le paysage accidenté qui les entourait avant de prendre la direction de la mer et de s'éteindre, laissant sur son passage une lumière dorée.

- Tu m'as fait peur imbécile ! éructa Shun, non sans sourire toutefois.

Le Lion braqua ses yeux myosotis dans les siens, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- C'était le but, répondit-il, pendant un moment j'ai hésité à me déguiser en buisson, mais j'avais peur que ce soit excessif.

- Oui pis un buisson ici, je t'aurais repéré direct.

- C'pas faux.

Ils se sourirent.

- T'as pas froid ? demanda Shun en fronçant les sourcils.

Théâtralement, le Lion baissa le visage sur son torse, recouvert d'un tee-shirt sans col à manche longue. Il releva la tête et répondit :

- Pas particulièrement.

Puis il détailla le garçon en face de lui, dont le corps frêle avait disparu, emmitouflé et caché derrière un pull à col roulé et une veste en laine, un bonnet, sans oublier les deux pantalons enfilés l'un sur l'autre.

- Et toi ? demanda-t-il dans un sourire.

- J'suis frigorifié, lança Shun en claquant des dents.

- Je vois ça. C'est pour ça que t'es là sans bouger depuis dix minutes ?

- J'ai été imprudent, je me suis laissé emprisonner par la glace !

Aiolia rigola de nouveau, de ce rire si fluide et si puissant. Shun sourit.

- Ah cette plage ! reprit le Lion. Ça rappelle des sacrés souvenirs hein ?

Shun détourna brusquement le regard vers l'horizon bleu de la mer et blanc du ciel, le visage fermé et les yeux sombres.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? lui demanda Aiolia avec douceur.

- Ce sont … des souvenirs que je préfèrerais oublier

- Si tu continues à plomber l'ambiance comme ça, je te balance à l'eau !

- Tu veux ma mort ?! répliqua Shun en se tournant vers lui, un léger sourire un peu triste sur les lèvres.

- Pas tout de suite non. Ça me ferait chier que tu disparaisses une deuxième fois sans que je sache si tu reviendras ou non.

Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes. Quelques secondes seulement. Le sourire de Shun diminua lentement, avant qu'un léger rose ne teinte ses joues et qu'il baisse les yeux, gêné, sur le sable encore recouvert d'une légère couche de neige.

Aiolia sentit son cœur manquer un battement et il serra les poings, se fustigeant de ne pas avoir suivi son plan : mettre Shun à l'aise, évoquer de bons souvenirs avec lui, et alors seulement lui faire savoir, subtilement, à quel point il lui avait manqué durant cette année écoulée.

- Tu m'as manqué, lança-t-il, incapable d'autre chose que d'écouter ses sentiments.

Bravo. Pour la subtilité, il repassera.

Entendant cette voix chaude et douce, Shun releva les yeux, plus gêné que jamais. Il ouvrit la bouche mais la referma aussitôt, faute de savoir quoi dire. Il s'en doutait déjà, à l'époque, mais avait choisi de l'ignorer et de l'oublier rapidement. Quelle importance de toute façon ? Il en était ravie, mais n'en avais jamais tenu compte, trop occupé à écouter ses propres exigences et ses pulsions masochistes. Jusqu'à maintenant. Il l'avait toujours su, mais n'aurait jamais pensé une seule seconde qu'Aiolia du Lion pensait, depuis cet été, à ce qu'il ressentait pour lui. Alors Shun détourna de nouveau la tête, fixant la ligne d'horizon lointaine de l'océan rencontrant le ciel.

- Tu t'en doutais je crois, non ? lui demanda le Chevalier d'Or, usant toujours de cette voix onctueuse mais un peu hésitante.

- Je …

Shun déglutit, la gorge brutalement sèche. Oui, bien évidemment qu'il s'en doutait. Mais, sans en comprendre la raison, il secoua doucement la tête de droite à gauche.

- Je crois plutôt que si, reprit Aiolia en haussant la voix, mais en se gardant bien d'approcher. T'avais deviné que j'étais amoureux de toi.

Là, le garçon se tourna brutalement vers lui, surpris. Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que le Lion aille droit au but aussi franchement. Le désir et l'inquiétude qu'il lut dans le regard bleu de son vis-à-vis firent monter des larmes dans ses yeux.

- Oui, avoua-t-il dans un murmure, mais …

- Et je le suis toujours.

Le cœur de Shun se serra à lui en faire mal. Il ferma les paupières, autant pour se soustraire au regard tendre du Lion que pour empêcher les larmes de couler.

- Arrête, implora-t-il en tremblant.

- J'ai rien dis avant quand tu faisais comme si de rien était, j'ai rien dis quand t'as préféré Kanon !

De l'indignation et une légère colère suintait à présent dans sa voix. Shun rouvrit les yeux et ils se regardèrent encore.

- C'était pas … pareil. Je …

Sa propre voix, tremblante, cassée, laissait entendre son embarras et sa tristesse. Il prit une grande inspiration et retenta :

- J'étais pas …

Mais de nouveau, les mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge.

J'avais besoin de Kanon à ce moment-là. J'avais besoin de sa violence, j'avais besoin qu'il me fasse mal. J'avais besoin que quelqu'un me punisse, et il a accepté de le faire.

Voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire, mais sa honte l'en empêchait. Aiolia fit quelques pas dans sa direction et, sans s'en rendre compte, Shun recula à l'unisson. Sous leurs pieds, la neige sur le sable crissa. Le Lion se figea.

- Je m'en moque maintenant, reprit-il dans un sourire désolé. Je voulais juste que tu saches …

- Je le sais ! coupa brusquement Shun, les sourcils froncés. Mais ça ne sert à rien.

Parce que je ne le mérite pas.

- Parce que je …

Les mots qui refusent, encore, de franchir la barrière de ses lèvres. Alors il se contenta de répéter :

- Ça ne sert à rien.

Puis, sans se douter qu'il puisse en avoir la force, il fit volte-face et laissa le Lion derrière lui.

Alors qu'il remontait en direction du Palais du Pope, il fut incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps, et elles jaillirent de ses yeux sur ses joues. Des sanglots agitèrent ses épaules, et des plaintes déchirantes montèrent de sa gorge. C'était douloureux, si douloureux pour Shun se rendre compte de la chance qu'il avait laissé passer.

Resté sur la plage, Aiolia le suivit du regard. Ses sanglots lui parvinrent. Il soupira et détourna les yeux, fixant l'horizon, en colère contre lui-même. S'il s'était contenté de s'en tenir à son plan, ça aurait peut-être fini autrement.

C'est à cet instant-là qu'il se rendit compte à quel point le moindre petit acte d'une personne pouvait se répercuter sur une autre. A cet instant-là aussi qu'il réalisa que les paroles de Marine, qu'il avait entendu la veille, étaient vraies, lorsqu'elle lui avait dit :

- Si seulement je n'avais pas fait autant de mal à Kanon ce soir-là, peut-être que lui et Saga se parleraient toujours.

Aiolia murmura pour lui-même, en direction du large :

- Si seulement tu n'avais pas fait autant de mal à Kanon ce soir-là, Shun n'aurait pas autant souffert.

Mais sa voix se perdit dans le vent glacé alors que, plus haut, il absorbait les larmes et les sanglots d'un garçon déchiré entre sa honte et ses sentiments. Son mal-être et ses souvenirs.

...

_Au même moment, sur le seuil du Palais du Pope …_

Ça commençait à bien faire ! Chaque fois qu'il acceptait de suivre Aphrodite chez lui pour une nuit de baise intense – en compagnie ou non d'une tierce personne – la colère de Masque de Mort s'abattait sur lui et le Chevalier des Poissons se dérobait en arguant simplement qu'il était bien incapable de refuser quand on le suppliait. Et dire qu'à chaque fois, il tombait dans le panneau.

Kanon commençait à descendre les marches de l'entrée du Palais du Pope lorsque Shun surgit devant lui. Ils se figèrent tous deux, respectivement paralysés l'un devant l'autre.

Le garçon pleurait. Le hasard de leur rencontra avait momentanément stoppé ses larmes, mais son corps tremblait encore à cause des sanglots. Alors, tout ce que Kanon contenait de mauvais et de noir en lui, se réveilla, et un sourire cruel étira ses lèvres. Sans vraiment comprendre d'où provenaient les mots qui sortirent de sa bouche, il dit :

- Ça a toujours été si facile de te faire pleurer.

Sa voix vibrait de méchanceté. Kanon était connu pour cela, car il avait fait basculer son frère du mauvais côté, non sans en avoir tiré une certaine joie. Il aimait faire le mal mais se retenait toujours de montrer son vrai visage aux autres.

Hors aujourd'hui, deux personnes connaissaient ce visage. Marine, qui avait lu en lui comme personne avant elle, et Shun, qui se tenait là devant lui. Cela faisait une personne de trop.

Les larmes du garçon redoublèrent et coulèrent plus abondamment sur ses joues. La colère de Kanon en redoubla. Chaque fois qu'il voyait la fragilité de Shun, il avait envie de la briser.

Shun sembla le lire dans ses yeux et il ouvrit la bouche, retenant très certainement un cri. La panique brilla dans son regard lorsqu'il fit un pas en arrière. Voyant sa peur, Kanon fronça les sourcils, plus venimeux que jamais. Il détestait cette part violente de lui-même qui ressurgissait inopinément lorsqu'il se retrouvait en face de quelqu'un subtilement plus faible que lui. Mais en même temps, il aimait ça.

Lorsqu'il fit un pas en avant, Shun fit volte-face et courut, revenant sur ses pas. Sans trop savoir pourquoi. Peut-être parce qu'il savait que là, derrière lui, quelqu'un l'attendait sur la plage. Cependant, à peine eut-il le temps de faire quelques pas que la main puissante de Kanon se referma brutalement sur sa nuque pour l'immobiliser. Comme lors de cette nuit-là …

Shun poussa un cri alors que Kanon le plaquait dos contre une colonne solitaire, levée là, signe qu'un jour le Palais avait été plus grand. Son bonnet tomba, libérant ses doux cheveux pour les exposer au froid. La fureur et le désir se lisait dans les yeux du Chevalier d'Or sous la forme d'une lueur rougeoyante. Un désir pareil ne l'avait plus pris depuis plus d'un an. Depuis que Shun était partit, et que Marine avait choisi son frère. Lentement, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive, sa main se referma sur le cou fin et gracile qu'il tenait en otage. Il se pencha vers son visage et lui murmura :

- T'aimes ça ! Je sais que tu aimes ça !

Un gémissement s'échappa des lèvres de Shun. Les mots restèrent bloqués, retenus par les doigts autour de sa gorge. Les souvenirs de cette nuit, sur la plage, lui revinrent avec une netteté étonnante. La peur. La douleur. La plaisir. Et la honte qu'il en ressentait aujourd'hui.

Mais avant que Kanon ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, Aiolia surgit et l'empoigna de toutes ses forces pour l'éloigner de Shun. Les deux Chevaliers d'Ors reculèrent, manquant chuter, et le Gémeau fit volte-face, se retrouvant face au Lion. Immobile, silencieux, le souffle court, Shun les regardait se lorgner du regard. Ses larmes s'étaient taries.

- Ça suffit, grogna Aiolia.

L'ordre ne souffrait d'aucune opposition. Kanon serra les poings mais les yeux du Lion brillaient d'une remarquable intensité. Un combat entre deux Chevaliers d'Ors serait mal venu et surtout mal vu en ces temps de paix.

Le désir malsain qui avait animé Kanon alors qu'il tenait Shun quelques secondes plus tôt, avait disparu. Evaporé. L'embarras redessina ses traits. Pourquoi ce garçon faisait-il naitre cela en lui ? Et pourquoi ne s'en apercevait-il qu'après avoir commis l'irréparable ? Un dernier regard vers Shun le convainquit et il partit d'un pas sûr et décidé. Présenter des excuses dans l'immédiat n'était pas dans son habitude. Il le ferait une fois qu'il aurait ruminé tout ça dans son coin, se fustigeant et se traitant de tous les noms. Tentant de comprendre, aussi.

Une fois Kanon partit, Aiolia se tourna vers Shun. Le garçon, immobile, toujours adossé à la colonne, le fixait de ses yeux d'émeraude. Les larmes ne coulaient plus, mais sa respiration était toujours autant désordonnée. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent ainsi, sans qu'aucun des deux ne parlent. Puis il dit, dans un murmure :

- Il a raison. C'est vrai …

Mais la lueur de douceur et de compréhension dans les yeux du Lion l'empêcha d'aller plus loin.

Aiolia s'approcha, doucement, pour ne pas l'effrayer, et ce fut Shun qui, seul, se blottit dans ses bras. La chaleur du Chevalier d'Or l'entoura instantanément pour l'envelopper de protection, et les battements de son cœur généreux dans sa poitrine forte battirent tout contre son oreille, insufflant le rythme à son propre cœur paniqué. Il ferma les yeux alors que les bras de l'homme tout contre lui se refermaient sur ses épaules tremblantes.

Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel blanc, plein à craquer de neige légère, se rompit et les flocons tombèrent en silence. Très vite, les cheveux cuivrés du Lion se pailletèrent de gouttelettes de poudreuse fondues, pendant que ceux de Shun se coloraient de coton.

La neige ne fait pas de distinction entre la terre, la roche et les êtres humains. Ni entre la vie et la mort. Aussi tomba-t-elle également sur le bonnet, laissé là, sur le sol.

* * *

Tadam ! Mû avec Camus ! Félicitations à celles qui avaient trouvé =) J'ai découvert ce couple dans une fic que j'ai lu il y a longtemps, et je mourrais d'envie de l'essayer ^^ Alors, ça vous plait ? Pas trop déçues ?

Chapitre révélation, j'ai mis pas mal de réponse ici, en laissant un petit mystère toutefois. J'avais conscience de jouer un peu trop avec vos nerfs et puis, le lemon c'est bien beau, mais c'est vrai qu'il fallait que je mette un peu autre chose XD

Alors, la tournure vous plait ?

Ps : désolé du retard mais je suis en plein préparatif de mon déménagement, donc j'ai assez peu de temps pour écrire en ce moment ^^"

Ps2 : j'ai terminé d'écrire ce chapitre en mangeant des radis (oui, effectivement, ça n'a aucun rapport avec la choucroute XD)

Bisous !


	8. Quatrième nuit

**Quatrième nuit**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, chambre de Shun, été 1992 …_

- Aïe !

- Arrêtes de bouger.

Nouvelle application du coton.

- Mais aïeuh ! Plus de tact quoi merde, j'suis pas un ours polaire !

Hyôga pouffa de rire.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es douillet quand même.

- Seulement quand j'ai mal.

De nouveau, Hyôga rigola. Doucement, il appliqua le morceau de coton imbibé d'alcool sur l'une des éraflures sur le dos de Shun et s'étira, un peu courbaturé.

- Comment tu t'es fait ça toi aussi ? demanda-t-il en détaillant la peau abîmée de son camarade. Tu t'es griffé jusqu'aux reins, et tu saignes à quelques endroits, tu ne t'es pas loupé !

- Et encore, répliqua Shun en se tournant de moitié vers lui, t'as pas vu mes bras !

Il abaissa les manches de sa toge jusqu'aux coudes et dévoila ses avant-bras, zébrés eux aussi.

- Mais qu'est-ce que t'as fabriqué ?! demanda Hyôga, ébahi.

- J'suis tombé, répondit son compagnon en lui tournant de nouveau le dos.

Silence. Le Cygne arqua un sourcil, surpris. Il avait déjà vu Shun se mettre dans des situations débiles, comme de lancer une blague pourrie en plein dans un silence ou de se prendre une cuite du tonnerre mais jamais, au grand jamais – et ce malgré les missions périlleuses qu'ils avaient accompli ensemble au nom d'Athéna – Hyôga du Cygne n'avait vu Shun d'Andromède trébucher ou tomber. Même bourré.

- Et comment t'as fait ton compte ? demanda-t-il en trempant un nouveau coton dans une bouteille transparente d'alcool médical.

- Bah j'étais complètement torché tiens, répondit Shun en gloussant, un peu comme tout le monde d'ailleurs.

- Mmh …

Nouvelle application. Sur le coton, l'alcool devint légèrement rouge. Sentant que son ami n'était pas totalement convaincu, Shun insista :

- Tu m'avais énervé en plus !

- Hein ?!

- Incapable de bander tellement t'étais mûr, la honte !

Shun rigola.

- Espèce de sale gosse ! lança Hyôga en appuyant plus fort sur l'une des plaies. C'est toi qui m'as envoyé Milo, avoue !

Pour toute réponse, Shun se contenta de continuer à rire, sifflant de douleur lorsque son camarade se vengeait sur ses blessures.

- J'espère qu'il a été à la hauteur lui, railla-t-il.

- C'est pas la question, j'ai mal par ta faute ! répliqua Hyôga, de mauvaise humeur.

- Encore ? Tu devrais être habitué maintenant … ou bien Milo est vraiment un bourrin.

- J'aimerais bien t'y voir, ça faisait deux ans que je n'avais pas fait ça. On verra toi, après deux ans d'abstinence.

- Euh … ça, ça ne risque pas de m'arriver.

- Que tu dis !

Léger silence ponctué de sourire et d'un petit sifflement de douleur.

- Pis Milo est un bourrin aussi, précisa Hyôga.

- M'en doutais, rétorqua Shun avec gaieté.

- T'as jamais couché avec lui ?

- Mais non ! Pourquoi tout le monde croit que je couche avec tout le monde ?!

- Hey, j'ai jamais dit ça !

- Ouais …

- Te vexe pas, tête de lard.

- J'ai couché qu'avec toi, Aiolia et Kanon je te ferais remarquer.

- C'est bien, tu mérites une image.

- Va te faire foutre.

Hyôga, un léger sourire aux lèvres, déposa le coton sur le lit et rabaissa la toge sur le dos de Shun.

- Voilà, j'ai faits ce que j'ai pu, déclara-t-il vivement, je te laisse faire le reste.

Son camarade le remercia et se retourna sur le matelas pour attraper le trousseau de soin et s'occuper de ses bras. Avec les nombreuses batailles et les nombreuses blessures qu'ils avaient récoltées durant plusieurs années, tous les Chevaliers savaient qu'une plaie saignante, même minime, devait être soignée rapidement. Beaucoup d'entre eux qui n'avaient pas respectés cette règle s'étaient vu souffrir d'une septicémie allant parfois jusqu'à la dialyse, et le regrettaient amèrement. Depuis, ils faisaient tous très attention.

Hyôga se leva et déplia son long corps pour s'étirer. Une douleur aigüe le fit tressaillir en bas des reins mais il se garda de jurer. Si on lui avait dit que le retour à la vie sexuelle d'un passif serait aussi douloureux, il s'en serait abstenu. Mais, étrangement, il commençait à y reprendre goût. La première fois, la disparition d'Isaac lorsqu'il lui avait sauvé la vie alors qu'ils n'étaient que des gamins l'avait dégoûté de cette partie de lui-même, et il avait tenté d'y mettre un terme avec l'aide de Shun. Non pas que le statut d'actif lui déplaise, mais il trouvait les sensations plus plaisante lorsqu'il occupait la place en dessous. Bizarrement, il avait l'impression d'être davantage maître de la situation dans ces moments-là, alors qu'il était vrai qu'il avait pris l'habitude de laisser Shun le guider.

Les mains sur les hanches, il regarda son ami terminer ses soins, reboucher la bouteille avec précaution et ranger le trousseau. Hypnotisé par ses mains, Hyôga était immobile. Il avait toujours aimé les mains de Shun. Les poignets et les doigts étaient extraordinairement fins mais pas trop longs, ce qui leur donnaient un aspect juvénile et fragile. Mais lorsqu'ils vous agrippaient, impossible d'y échapper. Et quand il les bougeait, ses dix doigts se mettaient en mouvement avec grâce et légèreté, tels les ailes d'un papillon ou les mouvements fluides d'une danseuse. Tout, chez Shun, n'était que force et finesse, grâce et brutalité. De quoi rendre un homme dingue.

Un frisson délicieux parcouru le Cygne des pieds à la tête et il sentit le sang affluer directement vers son entrejambe pour raidir son sexe. Un peu surpris, il resta immobile quelques secondes, respirant par les narines. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il plus bandé … sobre ?

- Hey ? appela-t-il doucement.

Shun arrêta lentement ses gestes et reposa le trousseau très délicatement, sans lever les yeux vers son compagnon. Un léger sourire ravi se dessina sur ses lèvres et il attendit. Il savait parfaitement ce que Hyôga voulait, car celui-ci avait toujours eu une façon typiquement japonaise de lui faire savoir qu'il avait envie de sexe : « Hey, tu ne veux pas venir ici quelques secondes ? » Il se retint de rire, de peur de le vexer.

- Tu sais ce que j'ai envie de te faire là ? lui demanda brusquement le Cygne.

Shun releva les yeux vers lui, les lèvres étirées en un grand sourire mutin. Brièvement, il jeta un coup d'œil à l'entrejambe de Hyôga et, voyant son érection, il dit :

- Nan mais je devine.

Souriant, son camarade se pencha sur lui et appuya ses deux bras de chaque côté de son corps, sur le matelas. Il s'apprêtait à l'embrasser lorsque Shun lui demanda :

- Et Milo ?

Hyôga soupira, ferma les yeux et baissa la tête. Ça commençait à l'agacer, cette histoire de Milo ! Mais brutalement, Shun l'attrapa par la nuque pour le forcer à s'allonger et enserra sa taille entre ses jambes fines mais musclées.

- Je rigole pauvre buse ! lança-t-il en riant avant que le Cygne ne lui retire sa toge.

...

Une demi-heure plus tard, allongé sur le dos, Hyôga regardait le plafond, soucieux. A ses côtés, Shun se redressa sur les coudes et lui sourit.

C'était la première fois que ça se passait ainsi ente eux. D'ordinaire, Shun se contentait de le prendre entre ses cuisses ou de le chevaucher, mais là, il n'avait pas rechigné lorsque, prit d'un désir subit, Hyôga l'avait sauvagement empoigné par le bras pour l'obliger à se retourner sur le ventre. Il l'avait maintenu dans cette position alors qu'il le pénétrait, et chaque fois son amant lui en réclamait encore. Encore plus. Plus fort. Et ça n'était pas dans les habitudes de Shun de réclamer.

- Tu devrais coucher plus souvent avec Milo, lança celui-ci en se redressant, ça te rend méchant.

Hyôga se contenta de lui sourire, mais ne répondit rien. Cette brusque envie de prendre Shun sans vraiment de douceur l'avait d'abord surpris, puis il avait su. Su pourquoi. Tout simplement parce qu'il ne pouvait se résoudre à passer d'actif à passif en deux jours seulement.

Mais Hyôga du Cygne sut à cet instant que cette partie de lui qu'il avait tant voulu conserver pour sauvegarder les apparences avait été remplacée par l'ancienne, revenue au galop. Parce qu'il y avait eu Milo, il était redevenu celui qu'il était lorsqu'il était adolescent.

Cependant, ça n'était pas vraiment ça qui le rendait soucieux. Silencieux et immobile, il fixait Shun enfilant sa toge sur son dos meurtri. Il ne lui avait pas seulement demandé de continuer, d'aller plus fort, d'aller plus vite. Il lui avait aussi demandé de lui faire mal.

Il ferma les yeux et se remémora l'instant, pour être sûr de ne pas l'avoir inventé. Il tenait Shun sous lui et le plaisir était au plus fort, il venait de plonger son visage au creux de son cou, lorsqu'il l'entendit lui dire :

- Fais … mal …

Au début, il n'avait pas compris. La respiration de Shun était erratique et coupée, et il gémissait en parlant aussi avait-il cru que son amant se plaignait de la douleur. Mais c'est alors qu'il avait vu, sur la nuque, jusqu'ici cachée par les mèches de cheveux, des marques de strangulation qui viraient au violet.

Il avait éjaculé à ce moment-là, s'imaginant attraper Shun à cet endroit pour le maintenir contre le matelas et le maitriser violemment. Etait-ce le plaisir accumulé depuis ces dernières minutes, où cette image brutale qui l'avait fait jouir ? Il l'ignorait.

Mais ce dont il était sûr à présent, c'est que Shun ne s'était pas fait ça tout seul. Quelqu'un l'avait brutalisé jusqu'à le blesser tout le long du dos et des bras, et le début d'une inquiétude grandissante pointa au creux de son ventre.

Et si Ikki l'apprenait ?

...

_Quelques heures plus tard, en soirée, Temple du Bélier …_

- Ce coup-ci, je crois qu'Athéna ne nous a pas appuyée, lança Aiolia en ouvrant la porte du frigo. Dommage, parce que Milo avait eu une super idée.

- C'est toujours lui qui a les bonnes idées, répliqua Mû en souriant.

D'un coup habile de spatule, il retourna les steaks qui cuisaient dans la poêle graissée de beurre.

- N'empêche c'est vrai qu'on aurait pu s'inviter clandestinement au bar, reprit le Lion en attrapant une petite bouteille de bière, même sans l'aval de Saga.

- Tout Rodorio en aurait parlé pendant des jours, rétorqua le Bélier, ça nous serait forcément retombé dessus.

- Mouais … du coup j'espère que tu nous as prévu une super soirée !

Mû sourit et jeta un regard en coin à son compagnon qui lui adressa un clin d'œil en avalant une gorgée de sa Kronenbourg.

- On se débrouillait très bien avant, lança le Bélier avec désinvolture, y'a pas de raison.

- Je le sais bien, répliqua le Lion, mais avoue que ces trois dernières nuits, c'était drôlement chouette !

- Ouais …

Mû laissa sa phrase en suspens, hésitant entre aller dans le sens de son amant ou lui dire la vérité. Lui dire que ces trois soirées avaient été pour lui source de stress et de crainte de voir un gamin lui prendre celui qu'il voulait. Mais, en jetant un coup d'œil vers Aiolia, il le vit perdu dans ses pensées en train d'avaler une gorgée de bière, et décida de se taire. Il allait passer pour un idiot à tout lui révéler.

Un silence s'installa, d'abord léger, puis de plus en plus lourd pour le Bélier. Nerveux, il tournait et retournait les steaks dans la poêle sans raison aucune et sans leur laisser le temps de cuir correctement. Pourquoi Aiolia ne parlait-il pas ? A quoi pouvait-il penser ? Et à qui ?

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée de l'appartement se fit entendre et Milo lança depuis le palier :

- C'est moi !

- C'est toi, répliqua Aiolia en revenant brusquement à lui.

Le Scorpion se matérialisa dans la cuisine, tout sourire.

- Ça sent bon ! lança-t-il joyeusement.

- Ventre sur patte, répliqua le Lion.

- Tonneau de bière, contrattaqua son comparse.

Ils se sourirent. La spatule figée dans la main, Mû demanda dans un froncement de sourcil :

- Kanon n'est pas avec toi ? Je pensais que vous arriveriez tous les deux depuis l'arène.

- On était ensemble à l'entraînement, répondit Milo en ouvrant le frigo à son tour, mais il m'a dit de te dire qu'il ne viendrait pas ce soir.

Silence. Aiolia haussa un sourcil et lança un regard au Bélier, qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Pourquoi ? demanda celui-ci d'une voix blanche. Qu'est-ce qu'il peut bien faire ?

- J'en sais rien, reprit le Scorpion en attrapant une saucisse avant de l'engloutir, ch'ui est pas demandé.

Aiolia vit les jointures des mains de Mû devenir blanches et il fronça les sourcils, surpris. Ça n'était pas la première fois que Kanon décommandait à la dernière minute, le plus souvent parce qu'il préférait rejoindre d'autres partenaires, mais c'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait son camarade du Bélier réagir ainsi. Il le questionna du regard mais, tout entier tourné vers sa colère et son indignation, Mû ne le vit pas.

Milo avala sa saucisse et reprit :

- Du coup je me demandais si on ne pourrait pas inviter Hyôga à la place !

Mû ne répondit pas mais leva les yeux au ciel, agacé.

- Arrêtes un peu avec ce gamin, lança Aiolia dans un rire.

- Ouais mais qui dit Hyôga dit Shun, quand y'a l'un y'a forcément l'autre, reprit Milo, sûr de lui.

- Ça c'est une super idée !

L'enthousiasme dans la voix du Lion n'échappa pas à Mû qui lui jeta un regard noir et s'en retourna à ses steaks, les frappant à l'aide de sa spatule comme s'ils étaient les seuls fautifs de son malheur.

- Génial, je vais les chercher, lança Milo avant de disparaitre hors de la cuisine, puis de l'appartement.

Mû poussa un soupir de colère et jeta son ustensile sur le plan de travail avant d'attraper un couteau et d'entreprendre d'éplucher les carottes. Dans son dos, Aiolia demanda en ouvrant le frigo :

- T'aurais des radis ?

La joie s'entendait dans sa voix et le Bélier serra les dents. Cette fois, sa colère passa totalement inaperçue au Lion, qui l'avait déjà oublié et se mit à siffloter gaiement.

- Non, je n'ai pas de radis, répondit Mû d'un ton brusque.

- Merde ! répliqua Aiolia en faisant volte-face. Je vais voir s'ils en ont aux cuisines du Palais !

Cette fois, Mû ne put s'empêcher de se retourner vers son compagnon, à la fois surpris et énervé par cette brusque lubie.

- Et pourquoi des radis brusquement ? demanda-t-il avec véhémence.

- Shun adore ça, répondit Aiolia en prenant la direction de la sortie.

- Mais on s'en fou !

Sa réplique se perdit dans l'écho de la porte d'entrée qui claque, et Mû se retrouva seul. Dans un rugissement de rage, il envoya son couteau voler à travers la pièce et s'appuya à l'évier, soufflant de fureur. Sa mâchoire serrée commençait à lui faire mal et ses mains tremblaient.

Il était seul, et les deux hommes qui auraient dû lui tenir compagnie ne semblaient pas s'en être préoccupés, trop excités à l'idée de voir venir deux gosses immatures et prétentieux.

Les dents serrées, il lança pour lui-même, sans trop savoir à qui cette réplique était véritablement destinée :

- Sale petit con !

...

_Près d'une demi-heure plus tard …_

- C'est nous ! lança Milo en refermant la porte.

- C'est vous ! répliqua Aiolia depuis la cuisine.

Il abandonna les radis dans l'évier sous l'œil noir de Mû et sortit dans le salon. Hyôga lui adressa un salut de la main et Milo un immense sourire.

- Il reste des bières ou tu as tout sifflé ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Je les ai jeté par la fenêtre rien que pour t'énerver, lui répliqua le Lion.

- Pour moi ce sera de la Vodka, s'interposa le Cygne.

- Sans blague ?

Mû apparut à son tour, un bol de vinaigrette en préparation dans les mains. Il fixa les deux nouveaux venus quelques secondes avant de leur demander :

- Shun n'est pas là ?

Milo eut une grimace désolée lorsqu'Aiolia appuya la question d'un long regard interrogateur.

- Il était déjà attendu quelque part, répondit évasivement Hyôga, il partait quand Milo est venu me chercher. C'est sympa de m'inviter au fait.

- C'est Milo qui a insisté, lança Mû en souriant.

- Je ne sais pas si ça doit me faire plaisir ou me faire peur …

Le Bélier rigola et retourna dans sa cuisine alors que Milo tirait la langue au Cygne en remontant les manches de son tee-shirt blanc. Aiolia se gratta l'arrière de la tête dans un sourire contrit.

- J'avoue que j'étais plutôt content de voir Shun arriver, avoua-t-il, déçu.

- Je sais, répliqua Hyôga.

- Ah …

- C'est la première fois que je te voie avec une chemise, coupa le Scorpion en jetant un regard appréciateur au Chevalier Divin du froid. Ça te va super bien le noir !

Hyôga arqua un sourcil en le fixant, puis dit :

- Garde les mains le long du corps ou je te les coupe.

- Tu ne t'en plaignais pas, de mes mains, hier soir ! répliqua Milo, indigné.

- Et c'est pas des mains dont tu devrais te méfier, lança Aiolia dans un rire.

Le regard bleu ciel amusé que lui adressa le Cygne le fit tressaillir et il enfouit ses propres mains dans ses poches pour s'empêcher de les triturer.

- Bières et amuse-gueule, annonça Mû en jaillissant de nouveau de la cuisine.

Silencieux, Aiolia les suivit alors qu'ils s'installaient dans la salle à manger, et ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le dos et la chute de rein de Hyôga. A bien y réfléchir, il n'avait rien à envier à Shun avec ses épaules musclées et ses omoplates larges terminés par une taille plus fine et plus discrète. Sans compter que Milo avait raison : cette chemise noire le mettait incroyablement en valeur.

- Et ça ne t'embête pas ? lui demanda soudainement le Bélier. Je veux dire, vous êtes ensembles toi et Shun, non ?

Hyôga sourit, le goulot de la bouteille contre les lèvres, avala sa gorgée de bière et répondit :

- Pas du tout. On couche ensemble c'est tout, Shun aime bien s'amuser.

- Comme nous quoi, commenta Milo dans un immense sourire.

Mû lui jeta un regard venimeux qui fit sourire Aiolia.

- D'ailleurs on a fait ça pas plus tard que tout à l'heure, reprit le Cygne d'un ton désinvolte avant d'avaler une nouvelle gorgée.

- Quoi ?! éructa le Scorpion, outré.

Aiolia éclata de rire alors que Hyôga se tournait vers Milo, un sourcil arqué, faussement surpris.

- Pourquoi ça t'étonne ? lui demanda-t-il avec un sourire en coin.

- Pourquoi ?! répéta Milo. Mais parce que je te baise, voilà pourquoi !

- Et ça doit m'empêcher de baiser les autres ?

- Je te hais !

- Va t'enterrer quelque part.

Mû ne put s'empêcher de rire, toute colère envolée. Shun n'avait pas pu venir et il s'en sentait soulagé, même si Kanon avait décommandé. Aiolia lui-même ne semblait pas s'être offusqué plus que ça de l'absence du jeune Andromède.

- Vous devriez monter un sketch tous les deux, lança le Lion.

- Ou vous marier, l'appuya le Bélier.

- Je crois plutôt qu'on finira par entraîner tout le monde dans un suicide collectif, grogna Milo.

- Je reviens.

Mû les abandonna dans le salon et s'en retourna vers sa cuisine. Assis face à la table basse, Aiolia jeta un coup d'œil à la taille élancée de Hyôga, qui était le seul à être resté debout, sa bouteille à la main.

- Tu ne t'assois pas ? lui demanda-t-il. Mets-toi à l'aise.

- Je suis très à l'aise, répondit immédiatement le Cygne, mais j'ai encore un peu mal quand je m'assois.

Milo détourna le regard dans une grimace à la fois gêné et amusée.

- T'es vraiment qu'un bourrin, lui lança Aiolia dans un grand sourire.

- Attends, tu me connais quand je suis saoul, lui répondit son camarade.

- Je ne te connais que quand tu es saoul.

- Ceci explique aussi cela …

- Vous n'invitez personne d'autre ? demanda Hyôga.

- Kanon devait venir, mais il a dit non au dernier moment.

Le Cygne fronça les sourcils et se perdit dans ses pensées quelques instants. Son air grave le rendait sexy, mais beaucoup moins accessible.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il finalement.

- Aucune idée, répondit Milo en attrapant une mini pizza.

Hyôga jeta un coup d'œil à Aiolia avant de fixer sa bouteille de bière. Kanon s'était désisté, et Shun avait dit non. Le Lion fronça les sourcils et baissa les yeux sur le plat orné d'amuse-gueule qui trônait sur la table basse. A moins qu'il ne se trompe, ces deux-là devaient très certainement se voir quelque part.

- Quelqu'un pourrait me dire pourquoi on se bourre la gueule chaque fois qu'on se réunit quelque part ? demanda brusquement le Cygne sans détacher ses yeux de sa Kronenbourg.

- Bah c'est plus facile comme ça de baiser les plus récalcitrants, répondit Milo dans un grand sourire, tu m'aurais laissé te faire tout ça en étant totalement sobre ?

Hyôga fit mine de réfléchir quelques instants avant de reposer sa bouteille sur la table et de déclarer :

- Le premier qui me voit avec ça dans la main, il m'en colle une.

- Compte sur moi, répliqua Aiolia.

- Jamais de la vie ! éructa Milo.

...

_Quelques heures plus tard …_

La nuit était enfin tombée sur cette chaude journée d'été, et la soirée organisée chez Mû du Bélier touchait à sa fin. Incrusté dans la fête simplement parce qu'il venait chercher de l'huile de colza chez son camarade près de deux heures plus tôt, Dohko semblait avoir bu plus que de raison, et lança tout joyeusement :

- Finalement en petit comité c'est bien aussi !

Il rota, son verre de whisky à la main, et continua :

- Je ne suis pas mécontent que tu m'ais invité.

- J't'ai pas invité, répliqua Mû en glissant du bras de fauteuil, tu t'es incrusté tout seul !

La Balance sembla réfléchir quelques secondes en tanguant, debout, son verre dans la main, puis demanda dans un froncement de sourcil :

- T'es sûr ?

- Merde Shina va être furax ! lança Milo depuis le canapé.

- Poiq … pouroi … merde euh … 'ourquoi ?

Aiolia rigola.

- T'as vu comme t'es mûr ? lança-t-il avant de bâiller.

Il n'avait aucune idée de l'heure qu'il était mais il s'en fichait. A voir l'impatience de Hyôga, il devait être sur le départ, et Milo partirait tout de suite après lui pour le rejoindre, c'était certain. Dohko n'allait pas s'amuser à tenir la chandelle entre Mû et lui, et serait donc vite parti à son tour. La soirée touchait à sa fin, mais il n'avait pas envie que ça s'arrête. Il était bien, là, entouré de ses amis, au chaud, avec de quoi boire et de quoi manger, et manifestement l'absence de Shun ne lui pesait pas autant que ce qu'il avait d'abord redouté. Finalement, il n'était pas aussi accro que ce qu'il croyait, et ça le rassurait.

Vexé, Dohko replongea dans son verre et fit des bulles avec son whisky. Mû sourit, léger et joyeux, et débarrassa la petite table du salon des plats vides. Aiolia le suivit du regard.

Soudain, Hyôga se redressa en décrétant qu'il était temps pour lui de rentrer, qu'il était tard, et qu'il avait assez bu pour le restant de ses jours.

- N'importe quoi ! renchérit Milo d'un ton moqueur. T'as même pas fini ta bouteille, il reste un fond.

- Un fond d'un litre de vodka, patate ! renchérit le Cygne en reboutonnant sa chemise noire.

Il était incapable de se souvenir du moment où il avait ouvert les deux premiers boutons pour s'aérer un peu.

- Je te raccompagne, décréta le Scorpion en se levant à son tour.

- Non, rétorqua Hyôga.

- Une fois au Palais on pourra peut-être prendre un dernier verre ?

- Dans tes rêves.

- Promis juré je te raccompagne jusqu'à ta chambre et après je te laisse !

- Vas mourir.

- Mais tu m'inquiètes, ivre comme ça tu pourrais tomber.

- Ça ne m'intéresse pas.

Ils sortirent tous deux de l'appartement du Temple du Bélier sans cesser de se disputer, et ce sous les rires de leurs camarades.

- Je crois que c'est le couple le plus fun du Sanctuaire, lança Aiolia.

- Je peux rester dormir ici entre vous deux ? lui demanda brusquement Dohko.

Un sourcil arqué, le Lion resta silencieux, figé sur place, à tenter de savoir si c'était l'alcool qui parlait par la bouche de son compagnon de la Balance, ou simplement le jaillissement d'une homosexualité refoulée. Et il ignorait laquelle des deux options l'inquiétait le plus.

Mais le regard fixe de Dohko braqué sur lui, sérieux quoiqu'embué d'alcool, ne l'aida pas à trancher. Aussi il décréta d'une voix ferme :

- Hors de question.

- Pitié ! l'implora brutalement son camarade. J'veux pas rentrer, j'en peux plus de Shina … elle va me rendre dingue …

- Je crois que c'est déjà fait.

- J'veux pas rentrer chez moi !

- Tu ne vas te mettre à chialer ?!

- J'peux dormir dans la baignoire, ça ne me dérange pas !

- Non !

- Sur le canapé ?

- Non !

- Sur … sur le paillasson ?

- Mais non !

- …

- Non, non et non !

- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Mû en surgissant pour la énième fois de sa cuisine.

- J'veux pas rentrer ! gémit minablement Dohko.

Le Bélier le fixa, surpris.

- Shina lui fait peur, expliqua Aiolia.

- Quoi ?! lança brutalement la Balance, toute dignité retrouvée. Moi, peur ?!

- Bah t'es là à trembler comme une chiffe-molle parce que ta gonzesse te fous les pétoches !

- N'importe quoi !

Dohko déposa brutalement son verre sur la table basse et fit volte-face, droit vers la sortie.

- On va voir qui fait peur à l'autre, grogna-t-il d'un ton bourru.

Il claqua la porte derrière lui, furibond.

Un court silence s'installa avant que Mû ne se tourne vers Aiolia pour lui dire :

- Bien joué.

- J'aurais dû dire ça tout de suite, répliqua le Lion en soupirant, il ne m'aurait pas autant fait chier.

- On ne va pas le plaindre hein, il la choisi sa copine, c'est pas comme s'il ignorait que Shina était une sauvage.

- Mmh …

Le Bélier commença à rassembler les verres, dos tourné au Lion dont le regard tomba sur ses fesses. Il sourit et plaqua ses larges mains chaudes sur les hanches étroites de son camarade qui se redressa, surpris.

- Tu ne veux pas faire ça demain ? lui demanda Aiolia au creux de l'oreille.

Mû sourit, posa ses mains sur celles de son amant et se retourna lentement tout en lui caressant sensuellement les bras. Il sentit la peau basanée du Lion frémir sous ses doigts et approcha ses lèvres des siennes, lui susurrant, juste avant de l'embrasser :

- A tes ordres …

Leurs bouches se joignirent, puis leurs langues, et ils se coupèrent mutuellement le souffle. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Mû n'attendit pas pour attirer son camarade vers sa chambre, le tenant fermement par la main, un immense sourire aux lèvres.

Pour rejoindre la pièce, ils durent passer par la cuisine. Les yeux bleus du Lion tombèrent malencontreusement sur les radis à moitié effeuillés, abandonnés dans l'évier depuis le début de la soirée. Lorsqu'il avait appris que Shun ne viendrait pas. Il l'avait attendu pourtant, il avait espéré le voir, espéré pouvoir le tenir dans ses bras, le prendre contre lui et lui faire l'amour, le baiser jusqu'à en avoir mal.

Aiolia se sentit brusquement très à l'étroit dans son jean alors que son érection pulsait contre sa cuisse. La pénombre de la chambre illumina les yeux de Mû lorsqu'ils y entrèrent et ils se serrèrent de nouveau l'un contre l'autre, se touchant, se caressant et se déshabillant. Lorsque ses yeux se furent accoutumés à l'obscurité, Aiolia distingua parfaitement les contours du visage excité de son camarade et il le trouva beau, lumineux dans le noir de cette nuit d'été, le rouge aux joues et le souffle rapide et court.

Mais c'était Mû qui l'embrassait ce soir, Mû qui le touchait et lui mordillait l'oreille. Ça n'était pas Shun. Ça n'était pas sa voix de cristal qui chantait tout contre son cou, ni sa peau de satin douce sous ses doigts. Ça n'était pas son petit corps ferme mais léger contre le sien, tel une plume en acier trempé. C'était Mû. Mû qui releva le visage et l'embrassa à pleine bouche tout en s'évertuant à déboutonner son jean.

Aiolia se laissa faire, mais une vague de panique le submergea lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son érection était retombée. D'un coup, comme ça. Parce qu'il avait réalisé qu'il ne baiserait pas Shun ce soir, comme il l'avait brièvement espéré.

Alors il ferma les yeux et repensa au garçon contre lui, à sa voix, à sa peau, à la couleur luminescente de ses yeux, et son sexe se redressa si vite qu'il lui en fit mal.

Le Lion poussa un grognement de douleur et d'excitation et jeta littéralement son compagnon sur le lit avant de se ruer sur lui.

...

_Près de deux heures plus tard, au beau milieu de la nuit …_

Les larmes coulaient sans qu'il puisse les en empêcher et il avait honte, honte de se sentir si faible et si dépendant de cet homme. Honte, parce qu'il n'avait jamais réalisé à quel point il tenait à lui. A quel point il l'aimait.

Mais cet homme ne le voyait déjà plus.

« Shun … »

Voilà ce qu'il lui avait murmuré alors qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

« Shun ! »

Voilà ce qu'Aiolia du Lion avait crié à ses oreilles en éjaculant, en jouissant contre lui avant de s'endormir.

Ça n'était pas à lui qu'il avait fait l'amour cette nuit, mais à ce gosse pugnace trop sûr de lui qu'il ne supportait plus de croiser. Un gamin qui venait de lui voler un amour qu'il croyait commun, mais qui s'avérait être, finalement, à sens unique.

Plein d'amertume et de colère, Mû, assis nu au bord du lit, enfouit son visage dans ses mains et pleura à chaude larme. Mais en silence.

Le tout en se jurant de se venger.

...

_Le lendemain matin, dans les cuisines du Palais du Pope …_

Un plateau-repas plein dans les mains, Aldébaran grogna de satisfaction et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, savourant à l'avance les mets qu'il allait s'envoyer pour ce petit-déjeuner. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse commencer, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et quelqu'un entra.

Le Taureau releva les yeux pour saluer ce camarade mais se figea, fourchette en l'air, et resta bouche-bée devant ce qu'il voyait avant de demander :

- Bah merde Dohko ! Pourquoi t'as un coquard ?

La Balance lui répondit dans un grognement mécontent et détourna le visage, lui dévoilant de ce fait une pommette rougie et enflée. Shina avait laissé parler sa colère cette nuit.

Aldébaran éclata de rire, au grand dam de son compagnon d'arme et se dit que, décidément, cette quatrième nuit de fête – qui était censée être la plus calme cela dit en passant – depuis que les Divins étaient revenus au Sanctuaire, avait finalement été aussi mouvementée que les trois premières.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! Je suis désolée de cette absence, mais il se trouve que j'ai déménagé, et entre les cartons, les allers-retours etc ... et bien une fois installée, j'ai réalité que je n'avais pas de connexion à Internet =( Ce qui explique mon absence, et j'en suis désolée ! Malheureusement, je n'ai toujours pas de connexion, et je vous publie ce chapitre, depuis mon lieux de travail ^^ Désormais, mon jour de publication ce sera donc : le samedi, et ce jusqu'à nouvel ordre ! Voilà =)

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce nouveau chapitre ? Pour une fois, je n'ai pas mis de lemon, rien que du suggéré, mais je me rattrape dans le prochain, promis. Là j'ai eu davantage envie de faire jouer les sentiments et les refléxions.

Que pensez-vous donc de tout ça ?

Cela vous éclaire-t-il sur certaine petite chose ?

A la semaine prochaine !


	9. Cinquième jour

**Cinquième jour**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, entre le premier et le cinquième Temple, hiver 1993 …_

Il resserra les pans de son lourd manteau autour de son corps, mais le froid sembla se faire plus agressif. Il avait toujours détesté l'hiver, malgré le fait qu'il ait passé de nombreuses années à Jamir, cette tour solitaire perdue dans les montagnes recouvertes de neige éternelle. A ce souvenir, Mû frissonna de nouveau, mais cette fois le froid n'y était pour rien.

La solitude, la triste et cruelle solitude, cette compagne avec qui il avait partagé tant d'années de sa vie après la mort de son Maître Sion, était devenue sa pire ennemie, la sœur de sa colère et de son égoïsme. Comme le lui avait dit Camus la veille, il n'était pas coupable de ce qu'il avait fait. La solitude l'était, elle.

Comme chacun sait, le meilleur remède contre la solitude, c'est la compagnie de quelqu'un, et Camus l'avait guéri de sa terrible angoisse, celle de se retrouver seul. Avec le retour de Shun au Sanctuaire, ce mal-être était revenu assez brièvement, accompagné de peur et de honte, mais le Verseau avait su le rassurer de nouveau. Il n'était plus seul, et ne le serait plus. Restait désormais à trouver le salut.

Mû était bien décidé à tenter de se faire pardonner de ses erreurs. Celles qu'il avait commises dix-sept mois plus tôt, en brisant le cœur de Shun et en s'attirant les foudres de bon nombre de ses amis. Après cette histoire, le jeune garçon avait été le seul à ne plus lui adresser la parole, mais d'autres de ses camarades avaient cessé de le fréquenter aussi assidument qu'auparavant. Comme Aiolia, par exemple.

Ce soir d'été en Juillet, lorsque Mû avait laissé parler sa haine et sa rancœur rien que pour punir un enfant, il avait par la même, bien malgré lui, mis un terme à sa relation avec Aiolia. Le lendemain de sa confrontation avec Shun, le Lion était venu lui voir, et tout était terminé. Kanon avait fait de même mais sans lui fournir d'explication, il s'était simplement tourné vers d'autres compagnons, comme Aphrodite, Shura et Masque de Mort. Tous n'avaient su que récemment qu'en réalité, le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux était depuis tout ce temps amoureux d'une femme. Que de secret. Que de cœur mis à mal …

C'était la veille, en pleine introspection, que Mû avait réalisé qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas demander pardon à Shun sans avoir fourni d'explication à Aiolia. A lui aussi, il en devait. Un galop d'essai, pour tenter de trouver du courage. C'était Camus qui l'avait convaincu d'y aller doucement, de remonter l'écheveau de ses pensées, de tenter de trouver la sortie du labyrinthe de ses émotions … parfois, ses origines françaises ressortaient et le mettaient un peu mal à l'aise.

Etrangement, lorsqu'il posa le pied dans le Temple du Lion, il était beaucoup moins nerveux que lorsqu'il avait cherché Shun trois jours plus tôt à travers le Palais du Pope. Il était resté en très bon terme avec Aiolia, bien qu'il soit évident que ce dernier se doute de ce qu'il avait fait et pourquoi.

Il n'eut pas besoin d'emprunter les escaliers vers les appartements du Lion, car celui-ci descendit de l'étage du-dessus et ils se retrouvèrent face à face.

- Tiens salut ! lui lança Aiolia dans un grand sourire. C'est rare que tu prennes ce chemin pour monter.

Un passage secret reliait la base de la montée des Temples – donc celui du Bélier – avec le Palais du Pope, et Mû préférait de loin passer par là, car c'était direct et plus rapide.

- Je n'allais pas jusqu'au Palais, répondit-il la bouche pâteuse, je venais te voir. Je voulais te parler.

- Ah, c'est dommage j'ai pas vraiment le temps, Shun m'attend …

Aiolia se tut. Sa phrase resta en suspens et Mû sentit son cœur battre à grand coup dans sa poitrine. Honteux, il baissa les yeux. Finalement, il stressait un peu. Il sourit et croisa de nouveau le regard de son camarade qui n'osait plus bouger ni parler. Qui ne savait plus trop ce qu'il devait faire. Mû se fustigea, gêné de voir que ses sautes d'humeur mettaient tout le monde mal à l'aise.

- Ça ne prendra pas longtemps, dit-il dans un sourire contrit, je voulais juste que tu saches … enfin …

Il se tut, incapable d'aller plus loin. Le Lion se gratta l'arrière de la tête, gêné. Il s'apprêtait à prendre la parole lorsque Mû parvint à terminer sa phrase :

- Je suis désolé.

Aiolia soupira.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'excuses, lança-t-il un peu durement.

Mû sourit.

- Pour rien, avoua-t-il, amusé. Juste comme ça, pour t'embêter.

Au tour du Lion de sourire.

- Tu sais, reprit-il en s'approchant, ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut présenter des excuses.

- Oui oui, ça je suis au courant, répliqua Mû en levant les yeux au ciel, Camus n'arrête pas de me rabâcher les oreilles avec ça.

Aiolia rigola.

- Il est plus sage qu'il en a l'air, dit-il d'un ton badin.

- Il est plus bizarre qu'il en a l'air aussi, rétorqua Mû, ennuyé.

- Ça je ne crois pas, vu de loin il a l'air super bizarre.

Les deux amis s'esclaffèrent, comme au bon vieux temps, et le Bélier plongea son regard dans celui du Lion. Il avait été amoureux de cet homme, durant longtemps. Il avait souffert de le voir se détourner de lui, et en avait commis des erreurs. Aujourd'hui, il ressentait toujours quelque chose, ici, au milieu de la poitrine, lorsqu'il regardait Aiolia du Lion dans les yeux, mais ça n'était plus qu'une délicieuse nostalgie teinté de souvenirs inoubliables. Camus, lui, avait su toucher son cœur, là, légèrement plus à gauche.

- Tu te doutes de pourquoi j'ai agis de cette façon, reprit brutalement le Bélier avant de réaliser la teneur des mots qui sortaient de sa bouche.

- Oui, répondit Aiolia en baissant brièvement les yeux, je savais que tu savais que je savais … du coup je pensais qu'on en parlerait pas.

- T'as toujours été du genre à fuir les responsabilités et la réalité.

- Alors là ! T'es gonflé de me dire ça toi !

Mû rigola au dépend de son ami et reprit :

- J'ai besoin de mettre les choses au clair, sinon demander des excuses à Shun ne servirait à rien et … sinon Camus ne me foutra pas la paix !

- Je vois, sourit Aiolia. Moi j'ai compris et je t'ai pardonné si tu veux tout savoir. Je ne t'en ai jamais vraiment voulu d'ailleurs je crois … mais je comprends que tu ais besoin d'en parler.

- Je t'aimais.

Court silence. Ils se regardèrent, chacun hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Mû sentit son cœur cogner fort. Encore une fois, les mots étaient sortis tout seul sans qu'il ait le temps d'y réfléchir. La preuve que, inconsciemment, il voulait se libérer de tout ça.

- Je t'aimais vraiment, reprit-il pour être sûr qu'Aiolia ait bien compris, et que Shun ait réussi là où moi j'avais échoué …

- Mais échoué de quoi ?! rétorqua le Lion en fronçant les sourcils. Moi aussi je t'aimais beaucoup, peut-être pas de la même façon, mais je tenais beaucoup à toi, et je tiens encore beaucoup à toi d'ailleurs !

- Ça je le sais maintenant, mais à l'époque j'étais trop jaloux.

- Ouais …

- Si j'ai fait autant de mal à Shun, c'était par peur de te perdre. Je l'ai fait passer pour ce qu'il n'était pas, devant tout le monde, et je ne sais pas s'il me pardonnera. Il m'a l'air vachement rancunier.

Encore une fois, Aiolia se gratta l'arrière de la tête.

- Bah t'avais peut-être pas tout à fait tort, avoua-t-il.

Court silence.

- Comment ça ? demanda Mû, les sourcils froncés.

Le Lion soupira doucement, hésitant à continuer dans sa lancée, avant de finalement reprendre :

- Il couchait avec Kanon simplement parce qu'il lui fallait quelqu'un qui n'hésiterait pas à lui faire mal. Moi j'étais un peu violent mais …

- Alors c'est pour ça ! coupa Mû.

- Euh … pour ça quoi ?

Cette fois, ce fut au Bélier d'hésiter.

- Camus m'a dit que Shun avait peur du contact maintenant, reprit-il d'un air penaud.

Plus la discussion avançait, et plus il avait honte de lui. Tous les maux de Shun étaient de sa faute, c'était lui qui lui avait causé tous ces soucis et il lui paraissait évident maintenant que jamais le garçon ne lui pardonnerait.

- C'est vrai, l'appuya Aiolia d'un bref hochement de tête, j'ai constaté ça moi aussi. Mais je ne pense pas que tu sois entièrement fautif. Déjà à l'époque, avec Kanon, Shun se punissait de quelque chose.

- Mais de quoi ?

- Aucune idée. C'est ce que j'essaie de comprendre.

Ils gardèrent tous deux le silence, plongés dans leurs pensées respectives.

- Il regrette beaucoup ce qu'il s'est passé lui aussi, reprit finalement le Lion, ça le ronge. Je crois que Kanon et lui vont devoir s'expliquer.

Mû écarquilla les yeux.

- Ça, ça risque d'être encore plus difficile !

Aiolia eut un sourire en coin amusé.

- Je sais, dit-il, mais j'ai bien l'intention d'y mettre du mien.

- Moi aussi, répliqua Mû sur le même ton.

- Alors viens, on y va !

Le Bélier en sursauta presque, étonné.

- Hein ?! Où ça ? demanda-t-il, un peu effrayé.

- Bah j'allais voir Shun, viens avec moi, lança le Lion, tout sourire.

- Je ne préfère pas, non.

- Il va bien falloir que tu t'expliques avec lui, tu l'as dit toi-même, et si je suis avec toi il sera plus flexible.

Aiolia attrapa son ami par le bras et l'entraîna vers le nord, en direction du Palais du Pope. Mû se laissa entrainer sans rechigner, en avançant toutefois à reculons.

- Tu ne doutes de rien toi ! lança-t-il, moitié amusé, moitié indigné.

- Mmh, c'est ce qui fait mon charme, lui répliqua son camarade, et puis, hier, on a eu un petit moment sympa tous les deux.

- Ah ?

Mû eut un sourire, et la joie qu'il lut dans les yeux du Lion lui fit chaud au cœur, et c'était bien la première fois qu'il ne ressentait aucune jalousie. Etrangement, son âme et son cœur se firent plus légers.

- Ouais, reprit Aiolia dans un immense sourire, je lui ai tout dit.

Court silence durant lequel les deux Chevaliers sortirent du cinquième Temple. Le vent semblait avoir forci. Les yeux bleus du Lion brillaient, semblait-il pour Mû, plus fort.

- Tout dit, répéta ce dernier avant de demander : tout dit c'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire sur ce que je ressens pour lui.

Mû en resta sans voix. Avec la brusque passion qui avait animé Aiolia lors de cet été fatidique, il pensait que ses sentiments seraient éphémères, portés par la chaleur de ce mois de juillet particulièrement torride où ils s'étaient tous un peu lâchés sexuellement. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que ce que ressentait son camarade pour le jeune Shun survive jusqu'à cet hiver.

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais encore amoureux, avoua-t-il, gêné. Et qu'en plus, tu ne lui aies jamais dis !

- Bah c'était pas le moment à l'époque, reprit le Lion, toujours aussi gai. A vrai dire, moi non plus je ne pensais pas ressentir toujours quelque chose pour lui, mais quand je l'ai revu à son retour il y a cinq jours … 'fin voilà.

Ils traversèrent le huitième Temple, vide. A quoi Milo s'occupait avec Hyôga, c'était un vrai mystère.

- Et comment il a réagi ? demanda le Bélier.

- Assez mal au début … en fait, comme je le pensais, il s'en doutait. Mais ça c'est bien terminé et bref ! On n'a pas que ça à faire.

Ils terminèrent l'ascension un peu trop vite au goût de Mû et pénétrèrent dans le Palais du Pope.

- Shun t'attends où ? demanda-t-il, un peu nerveux.

- Dans le salon, répondit Aiolia en pénétrant en premier dans le long couloir, on s'est porté volontaires pour descendre les cadeaux et les vivres à destination de l'orphelinat de Rodorio.

Mû le suivit, silencieux. Avec tout ce remue-ménage, il en avait oublié le Noël des orphelins du village protégé par le Sanctuaire. Durant les derniers mètres, il ne fit que penser et retourner dans sa tête ce qu'il pourrait bien dire à Shun. Les portes du salon s'ouvrirent qu'il n'avait toujours pas trouvé par où commencer.

Dans la pièce, des paquets aux magnifiques couleurs brillantes s'amoncelaient par dizaine, accompagnés de paniers pleins de friandises, de pâtes de fruit et de chocolat. Un air de fête qui ne fit que rendre le cœur de Mû plus lourd.

Au milieu de tout ça, Shun emballait encore quelque paquet avec des gestes souples et agiles. Il s'était vêtu d'un jean noir et d'un épais pull blanc près du corps qui dessinait sa silhouette tout en finesse et en légèreté. Ses cheveux d'émeraude avaient été attachés en une queue de cheval qui retombait entre ses omoplates et dégageait son visage. Lorsqu'il se tourna vers eux et qu'il aperçut Aiolia, toute son expression s'illumina de joie. Mais en voyant Mû, son sourire disparut et il se crispa.

- Coucou ! dit Aiolia avec prudence.

Le Bélier s'arrêta. Shun lui lança un regard assassin avant de se détourner en reposant violemment la paire de ciseaux qu'il avait en main. Mais avant qu'il ait pu faire un geste, le Lion le rattrapa et lui saisit le bras pour l'arrêter.

- Une minute tête de lard ! lança Aiolia en l'obligeant à se retourner.

- Lâches-moi ! répliqua Shun en se dégageant. Je ne veux pas le voir !

- Tu ne veux pas le voir, ou tu ne veux pas qu'il te voie ?

Silence. Shun leva un regard sceptique vers Aiolia qui lui renvoya, sévère. Puis le garçon baissa les yeux. Surpris, Mû attendit. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait bien se passer exactement entre ces deux-là ?!

- Arrêtes de m'embrouiller, grogna Shun.

- Ok, rétorqua Aiolia avec plus de douceur, mais dans ce cas acceptes de l'écouter.

- Je sais ce qu'il a à me dire !

Pas une seule fois il ne l'avait regardé dans les yeux et Mû se sentait de plus en plus mal à l'aise.

- Et toi, qu'est-ce que t'as à lui dire ? demanda Aiolia avec calme.

Shun baissa les yeux et jeta un regard à Mû. Celui-ci ouvrit la bouche sans savoir quoi dire tant il était étonné de voir que toute haine avait disparu des yeux verts du garçon.

- Désolé d'avoir aussi mal réagi quand tu es venu t'excuser il y a trois jours, lança ce dernier d'un ton acide.

Le Bélier en resta sans voix. Il resta donc là, la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, avec sur le visage le soulagement et la joie de se voir pardonner.

En voyant cette expression sur le visage du Chevalier d'Or, Shun ne s'en sentit que plus honteux. Il ne se doutait pas un seul instant que son simple pardon ferait autant de bien à Mû. Toute cette histoire lui avait-elle réellement fait autant de mal à lui aussi ?

- Je suis vraiment désolé de ce que je t'ai fait ! lança le Bélier avec énergie. Et tout ça par jalousie à cause de ce type-là !

Il pointa Aiolia du doigt et celui-ci se renfrogna en lançant :

- Hey ! Vas-y mollo, je veux bien porter le chapeau pour t'aider, mais j'ai quand même ma fierté.

Shun sourit malgré lui.

- Et j'accepte tes excuses, dit-il plus gentiment, je comprends la façon dont tu as réagis à cette époque, parce que j'étais vraiment qu'un petit con et … tu avais raison.

- Absolument pas ! répliqua Mû. J'avais tort, je n'avais pas à te traiter de cette façon. J'ai monté ton frère contre toi, j'ai été ignoble.

En entendant l'évocation d'Ikki, Shun baissa les yeux et se tritura les mains. Puis il dit :

- On s'en fiche maintenant ! Ce qui s'est passé cet été-là c'est terminé, on passe à autre chose d'accord ?

- D'accord, rétorqua le Bélier dans un immense sourire.

- Super ! coupa Aiolia avec force. Tu vois qu'il accepte de te pardonner, toi qui disais que c'était impossible !

Mû lui lança un regard noir. Shun eut un sourire gêné et reprit :

- J'ai quand même ma part de responsabilité aussi dans tout ça.

- Cela va de soi, renchérit le Lion.

Shun se tourna vers lui, indigné.

- Dans quel camp t'es toi finalement ? lui demanda-t-il vertement.

Pour toute réponse, Aiolia sourit et se tourna vers Mû. Le soulagement et la joie se lisait dans les yeux et sur le visage du Bélier, et il en était lui-même content. Shun avait accepté ses excuses, mais il paraissait encore gêné en sa présence. Il ne l'avait regardé en face qu'une seule fois.

- Bon, dit-il pour mettre fin à cette entrevue, on va être en retard pour la livraison nous !

- J'ai pas fini d'emballer des paquets en plus, renchérit Shun en désignant les trois cadeaux qui trônaient encore sur la table parmi les bouts de papiers et les fils de couleur.

- Je vais vous laisser, lança Mû, sentant qu'il gênait un peu. Camus m'attend pour un compte rendu.

Shun lui sourit. Le Bélier leur adressa un signe de la main et sortit du salon, les abandonnant au milieu des paquets cadeaux et des paniers de friandise.

- Bah ça c'est bien passé ! lança le Lion, tout sourire.

- Tu rigoles ?! répliqua Shun. C'était horrible.

- Mais non, je suis content que tu lui ais pardonner.

- C'est bien parce que tu me l'as demandé, j'en avais vraiment pas envie !

- Ah ouais … mais si c'est pas sincère ça sert à rien.

- Fallait y réfléchir avant de me forcer la main !

Le garçon s'approcha de la table et reprit ses ciseaux.

- Et j'en ai marre d'emballer ces putains de cadeaux ! lança-t-il grognon.

- Hey ! Et l'esprit de Noël t'en fait quoi ?

Silence. D'un air rageur, Shun découpa le papier de travers et grommela en voyant qu'il l'avait fait trop court. Dans un sourire en coin, Aiolia s'approcha, le saisit délicatement par la taille et le rapprocha de lui avec douceur. Shun sursauta et posa ses mains sur les siennes, hésitant entre le faire lâcher et l'autoriser à se tenir ainsi contre lui. Finalement, il resta paralysé.

Voyant qu'il avait le feu vert, Aiolia déposa son menton sur l'épaule du garçon et lui dit dans un murmure :

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir forcé, mais fallait pas accepter si vraiment tu ne voulais pas.

- C'est pas ça … j'étais content de voir à quel point ça lui faisait plaisir. Et je voulais te faire plaisir à toi aussi, tu voulais qu'il se sente mieux.

- Mmh …

- Tu tiens encore à lui, c'est normal.

Aiolia eut un rire moqueur.

- Arrêtes, lança-t-il en le serrant un peu plus fort, c'est un ami, je voulais l'aider. Mais je voulais que toi, tu te sentes mieux.

Ses mains étaient chaudes et son souffle dans son cou, brûlant. Shun trembla de la tête aux pieds et, gêné, attrapa les bras d'Aiolia pour qu'il le relâche. A contrecœur, celui-ci obéit et se redressa.

- C'est gentil, dit le garçon, le rose aux joues. Mais … je …

- Je sais, je sais, répliqua le Lion dans un grand sourire. Je suis désolé je ne le ferais plus !

Shun lui lança un regard sceptique, un sourcil en arc de cercle.

- Là, regarde ! reprit Aiolia en enfonçant ses mains dans les poches de son jean. Je garde les mains le long du corps, ok ?

- Ouais … on verra dans le reste de la journée.

Le Lion rigola. Il attrapa un autre paquet carré et un rouleau de papier. Ils travaillèrent tous deux en silence durant plusieurs minutes.

La veille, lorsqu'Aiolia avait longuement serré Shun contre lui à l'extérieur, sous la neige, il avait compris combien le garçon avait été blessé par toute cette histoire, et il s'était juré de ne pas le brusquer tant qu'il serait à ses côtés. Seulement voilà, chaque fois qu'il voyait son corps fin et ses grands yeux lumineux, il était incapable de s'empêcher de le toucher.

Il plia le papier et attrapa un morceau de scotch, sans oublier de lancer un coup d'œil au garçon qui travaillait à ses côtés. Son profil était parfait, avec son petit nez retroussé et ses lèvres fines, ses pommettes hautes et les quelques mèches de sa frange qui tombaient gracieusement sur son front.

Il se détourna en sentant ses mains lui démanger, et tenta de reprendre sa confection manuelle.

...

_Quelques minutes plus tard, Temple du Bélier …_

Mû soupira en claquant des dents et retira son lourd manteau recouvert de flocon de neige. Il se sentait mieux. Il se sentait léger. Dans le regard de Shun, il avait lu que ces excuses accordées rapidement étaient difficiles, et peut-être pas tout à fait prononcer avec toute la sincérité de son cœur, mais le premier pas était franchi. Avec Aiolia, Shun savait où il se dirigeait. Il était en sécurité.

Un immense sourire aux lèvres, Mû retira ses chaussures et poussa la porte d'entrée. Une agréable odeur de gratin de légume avait envahi tout l'espace olfactif de son appartement. Le dîner serait bon.

Camus s'avança dans le salon, les manches retroussées jusqu'aux coudes, et s'apprêtait à lui demander comment cela s'était passé lorsqu'il vit l'air heureux et satisfait de son compagnon. Il sourit.

- Alors ? demanda-t-il néanmoins.

- Aiolia était là, répondit Mû en s'avançant vers lui.

- Ça s'est bien passé dans ce cas ?

Le Bélier fit un pas de plus, passa les deux mains autour du cou de son amant et approcha son visage du sien. Camus se laissa embrasser sans mot dire, plutôt content de sentir une langue joueuse venir titillé la sienne.

- Ça s'est bien passé, confirma-t-il de lui-même une fois que Mû se fut éloigné.

Celui-ci lui sourit et l'embrassa une seconde fois, passant cette fois ses mains le long de son torse musclé, le caressant langoureusement.

Avant de se laisser entrainer sur le canapé, le Verseau eut une brève pensée pour son gratin, toujours au four, qui risquait de brûler. Puis il jeta toute sa raison aux orties et s'allongea sur Mû, qui lui ouvrait les bras. Une odeur de froid et de désir couvrait sa peau.

Tout en serrant son amant contre lui, il se dit que cette cinquième journée au Sanctuaire voyait enfin la fin des maux du Bélier.

* * *

Chose promise chose due, voilà le nouveau chapitre ! La fic touchant à sa fin, les révélations seront moins spectaculaire, mais quand même, je vous prévois une bonne surprise =) J'espère que ça vous plait toujours, moi je dois admettre que j'ai l'impression de me répéter et d'écrire des choses inutiles ... un p'tit coup de mou, rien de bien grave XD

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce revers de situation ? Que se passera-t-il prochainement, lors de la cinquième nuit en été 92 ?

Je vous laisse à votre imagination =)

bisous ! à samedi prochain !


	10. Cinquième nuit

**Cinquième nuit**

_Grèce, Sanctuaire d'Athéna, Temple du Scorpion, tôt le matin, été 1992 …_

Il faisait chaud. Bien trop chaud. Et Hyôga détestait le chaud. Sa Sibérie lui manquait, son Isba, son village. Mais lorsqu'il s'imagina y retourner, seul au milieu de la nature – et surtout seul avec lui-même – le Chevalier du Cygne ouvrit les yeux. A ses côtés, la respiration lente et profonde de Milo.

Il n'était pas ici depuis une semaine que déjà l'idée de laisser le Scorpion derrière lui, à des milliers de kilomètres de distance, lui était insupportable. Non pas qu'il ressente quelques sentiments profonds pour lui, il n'en était pas encore là, mais déjà, il savait qu'il aurait du mal à se passer du corps du Chevalier d'Or. Sa façon de lui faire l'amour éveillait en lui des sensations nouvelles. Dans ses bras, Hyôga était secoué au plus profond de lui-même, il frissonnait, tremblait, gémissait, suait et s'abandonnait, parfois, il l'avouait, avec aisance.

La nuit dernière par exemple. Lorsque la petite fête chez Mû s'était terminé, Hyôga avait un peu bu – mais bien mois que durant les nuits précédentes – et Milo l'avait facilement conduit jusque son Temple. Le Cygne ne s'était pas fait prier pour rester.

Lentement, il bougea la tête et ses yeux se posèrent sur le visage de Milo tourné vers lui qui, les yeux clos, dormait à point fermé. Il avait l'air si serein, si calme. Tentant de faire le moins de bruit et de remous possible, Hyôga se retourna pour lui faire face, et le fixa. Pourquoi lui ? Milo n'était pas particulièrement tendre ni adorable, encore moins romantique et éperdu. Non, il était juste naturel avec lui, agissant avec lui sans fausseté. Avec légèreté. Et de ce fait, le Cygne faisait de même. Avec Milo, il était lui-même et n'avait pas la sensation, comme avec Shun, de devoir jouer un personnage pour cacher les apparences. Cacher celui qu'il était vraiment.

Soudain, très lentement, les lèvres du Scorpion s'étirèrent en un léger sourire et ses yeux s'ouvrirent. Hyôga fronça les sourcils, agacé d'être surpris dans un petit moment de tendresse.

- Alors, lança Milo d'un air ravis, on me regarde dormir ?

Sans un mot, le Cygne se redressa et s'extirpa du lit, priant pour que ses joues ne rougissent pas sous la honte.

- Je te prends ta salle de bain, lança-t-il en sortant de la chambre.

Milo ne répondit rien et regarda son compagnon sortir, incapable de se départir de son sourire. Avec lui, c'était bien plus facile qu'avec Camus, mais cela s'expliquait peut-être par leurs différentes inclinations sexuelles. Il était évident pour lui que le Chevalier du Verseau était un actif, comparé à Hyôga qui semblait bien plus à l'aise dans le rôle du passif.

Ce qui lui arrivait aujourd'hui, Milo ne s'y attendait pas. Au début, seul un concours de circonstance l'avait conduit à coucher avec Hyôga – à l'origine, il avait tenté de s'approprier les faveurs de Shun durant cette première nuit – et puis de fil en aiguille, ils avaient recommencé, et recommencé encore et encore. Jusqu'à la nuit dernière.

En revenant du Temple du Bélier, Milo avait dans l'intention de profiter une nouvelle fois des charmes du Cygne, et puis finalement, une fois allongé dans son lit, il l'avait simplement prit dans ses bras et s'était endormis. C'était bien la première fois que cela lui arrivait : de s'endormir en tenant fermement contre lui le corps de son amant. Amant dont il ne croyait pas être si proche, finalement. Il le taquinait, c'était vrai ; il se donnait toujours en spectacle avec lui, osant sans complexe faire part de son attachement pour le jeune Divin. Mais c'était un jeu, rien d'autre. Du moins le croyait-il.

Mais rien que d'imaginer qu'il venait de passer une simple nuit de sommeil avec Hyôga dans les bras, l'emplissait d'une joie incroyable qu'il n'aurait jamais imaginée. Il était heureux, tout simplement.

Alors, tout sourire, il se leva, enfila une chemise par-dessus son bas de pyjama et accapara la cuisine, heureux de faire du pain perdu pour son ami qui prenait une douche. A la réflexion, c'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un petit déjeuner pour quelqu'un.

Sous l'eau tiède, Hyôga dérida l'expression gêné de son visage. La surprise passée, il réalisa qu'il n'aurait pas dû tant s'offusquer de la taquinerie de Milo. Après tout, il avait l'habitude maintenant. Ce qui le gênait cependant, c'étaient ses propres sentiments. Que ressentait-il, réellement ? De l'attachement, c'était évident, mais alors d'où venait ce malaise qu'il ressentait chaque fois que le Scorpion le prenait dans ses bras ? Une angoisse. Une peur. Mais peur de quoi ? Que Milo se lasse, alors que lui s'attachait de plus en plus. Et il n'avait pas envie d'avoir mal. Il n'avait pas envie de ressentir de nouveau cette douleur immense qui avait écrasé sa vie à la mort d'Isaac, et avant qu'il ne rencontre ses quatre camarades de Bronze. Une solitude teintée de remords et de tristesse. Ça, il n'en voulait plus.

Lorsqu'il se fut suffisamment délassé sous la douche, Hyôga se revêtit de ses vêtements de la veille, bien décidé à sortir derechef pour retourner dans le Palais du Pope. Il était hors de question pour lui de lézarder plus avant dans le Temple du Scorpion, et hors de question également de se laisser aller à un quelconque attachement avec son propriétaire. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas le même âge ni la même façon de voir les choses du monde, et vivaient respectivement à des milliers de kilomètres l'un de l'autre. Relation impossible. Et puis, Hyôga ne se sentait pas prêt.

Malheureusement pour lui – ou pas – lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine pour informer Milo qu'il partait, il le retrouva au milieu de la pièce enfumée, s'évertuant à décoller une masse noire informe du fond de la poêle. Les deux hommes se figèrent respectivement, puis le Scorpion lui fit un grand sourire et dit :

- J'ai voulu te faire du pain perdu, mais j'ai dû me tromper quelque part.

Bien malgré lui, Hyôga rigola face à l'air à la fois dépité, déçu et amusé de Milo. Sans vraiment s'en rendre compte, il retroussa ses manches, s'avança vers son compagnon et lui prit l'ustensile des mains en disant :

- Laisses, je vais le faire.

...

_Dans la soirée, Temple des Gémeaux …_

Un malentendu. C'était tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé à lui dire. Que c'était un simple malentendu. La rage qui emplit son cœur à cet instant précis était plus forte que tout ce qu'il avait connu ; plus forte même que l'époque où il avait désiré la mort de son frère aîné. Ce soir, Kanon des Gémeaux était en colère.

Son histoire était simple. Très simple. Trop simple …

L'histoire d'un amour déçu, d'un amour à sens unique, qu'il croyait pourtant partagé et sincère.

La première fois qu'il avait rencontré Marine, c'était à la fin de la guerre du Sanctuaire Sous-marin, qui les avait opposés, eux, les Marinas de Poséidon, aux Chevaliers d'Athéna. Ayant compris ses fautes, Kanon avait tenté de se faire pardonner auprès des Ors du Domaine Sacré de la Déesse de la Justice, et très peu avaient accepté ses repentirs. Le premier à l'avoir fait, étrangement, ce fut Milo. Et la seconde, Marine. Elle comprenait sa douleur et lui avait offert une amitié sincère, qui avait été pour lui la bienvenue. Ils avaient noué des liens très forts, et, une chose en entrainant une autre, Kanon était tombé amoureux. Jusqu'à il y a deux soirs, il était même persuadé que c'était réciproque. Mais en ouvrant son cœur, il avait été déçu.

Je suis désolée, lui avait-elle simplement dit, mais je suis amoureuse de ton frère … nous sommes fiancés. Désolé de quoi ? De lui avoir brisé le cœur et fait croire durant des mois qu'une histoire était possible entre eux ? Aveuglé par cet amour à sens unique, Kanon n'avait même pas remarqué que Marine et Saga s'étaient rapprochés au point de projeter de se marier. Et le fait que la jeune femme agisse désormais avec lui comme s'il ne lui avait rien dit, comme s'il ne s'était rien passé entre eux, le mettait en colère.

Et il avait besoin d'extérioriser cette colère, de faire mal autant qu'il avait mal, d'être maitre de la situation. Shun avait choisi ce moment pour profiter, avec ses camarades, de l'été grec, et Kanon avait trouvé en lui une victime parfaite pour lui servir d'exutoire. Il ignorait pourquoi le garçon aimait tant la douleur, jusqu'à le supplier parfois d'être brutal, mais c'était bien le cadet de ses soucis. Après tout, ils s'étaient trouvés.

- Ah la vache ! T'as vu ça le bleu que ça m'a fait ?

Dans la demi-obscurité de la pièce, Kanon tourna lentement la tête. Shun lui montrait son poignet, autour duquel une marque bleuâtre apparaissait déjà. L'empreinte de la ceinture en cuir dont le Chevalier d'Or s'était servie pour attacher le garçon allongé à côté de lui. Voyant cette peau pâle et délicate marquée de sa main, il sentit un frisson le parcourir. L'épiderme de Shun marquait très vite, les traces de coups et les rougeurs apparaissaient presque tout de suite sous ses doigts lorsqu'il le frappait ou le tenait fermement avec toute la force dont il était capable. Chaque fois, Kanon avait l'impression de peindre sur son corps, et sa violence s'en retrouvait décuplé. Comme maintenant.

Sans un mot, sans même un grognement ou un souffle, il attrapa le poignet déjà meurtri, arrachant un cri au garçon aux yeux d'émeraude, et de son autre main le força à s'allonger sur le ventre. Shun tenta d'abord de le repousser, comme il le faisait chaque fois qu'ils recommençaient, mais étouffa un cri de douleur lorsque son violent amant lui tordit le bras dans le dos et cessa de remuer. Kanon se contorsionna pour se débarrasser du drap fin qui séparait leurs deux corps puis le chevaucha, l'écrasant sous son poids. Encore une fois, le garçon rua, mais il lui saisit la nuque et le plaqua contre le matelas, le visage écrasé sur le coussin.

Il le pénétra ensuite brutalement, et le violenta jusqu'à faire jaillir de ses yeux clos des larmes brulantes.

...

_Plus tard dans la nuit, Temple du Lion …_

Il frappa à la porte de l'appartement, tout en se disant qu'il avait tort. Après tout, même inconsciemment, Aiolia lui avait fait comprendre durant la nuit de la veille qu'il n'était pas celui qui lui fallait. Qu'il voulait Shun. Mais Mû était quelqu'un de têtu et buté. Il patienta quelques secondes avant de frapper de nouveau, et cette fois la porte s'ouvrit.

Aiolia se présenta à lui en caleçon et marcel bleu nuit, les cheveux en bataille et une bouteille de bière à la main. A en juger par le silence qui régnait derrière lui, il semblait seul.

- Mû ? s'étonna-t-il un peu bêtement. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Il y a que je t'attendais chez moi, répondit sèchement le Bélier.

- Bah oui … je t'ai dit que je venais vers dix heures, je mangeais avec Aioros et Seika ce soir.

- Me prends pas pour un con, il est plus de minuit !

- Ah merde …

Sans qu'il puisse le contrôler, Mû sentit la colère envahir son esprit et il pénétra dans l'appartement du Lion en le repoussant violemment. Aiolia tituba et s'accrocha à la porte pour ne pas tomber, faisant jaillir de sa bouteille quelques gouttes de bière.

- Arrêtes ! rugit le Bélier avec hargne. Arrêtes putain je sais qu'il est là !

- Hein ?! répliqua le Lion, étonné, une fois qu'il se fut stabilisé. Qui ça ?

- Shun ! Je sais qu'il est là !

Au bord de l'hystérie, Mû fit le tour de la pièce, ses yeux écarquillés cherchant tout autour de lui. Il sentait son cœur battre à cent à l'heure, ses membres trembler et sa respiration se faire erratique, désordonnée. Il avait conscience de perdre son sang-froid, mais plus rien n'avait d'importance.

De son côté, Aiolia poussa un soupir et referma doucement la porte avant de s'y adosser, et de fixer sa bouteille à moitié vide.

- Y'a que moi et elle, grogna-t-il avait de boire une gorgée.

- Arrêtes de me prendre pour un con je t'ai dit !

- C'est Kanon qui le baise, pas moi.

Silence. Les deux hommes se firent face. Mû, encore tremblant, survolté, et Aiolia, étonnamment calme. Le Bélier consentit à desserrer les dents pour lui demander :

- Mais t'aimerais bien hein ?

Le Lion eut un sourire triste et baissa de nouveau les yeux, faisant danser sa bière entre ses dix doigts. Il haussa les épaules, muet.

- Connard, reprit Mû, les larmes au bord des yeux. C'est lui que t'as baisé la nuit dernière, pas moi ! T'as dit son nom merde ! T'as dit son nom alors que tu …

Les mots se bloquèrent dans sa gorge. Alors que tu étais à l'intérieur de moi, alors que tu jouissais en moi, voilà ce qu'il aurait aimé dire. Mais le regard que son vis-à-vis venait de relever vers lui le coupa dans son élan. Un regard désolé, plein d'absolution.

- Pardon, dit Aiolia dans un murmure, je ne m'en suis pas rendu compte.

- Et tu crois que ça va suffire ?

- Mais regardes-moi ! hurla brusquement le Lion. Regardes-moi putain, j'ai vingt-trois ans et je suis tombé amoureux d'un môme en quelques jours, tu crois que je ne me sens pas assez minable comme ça ?!

Nouveau silence. Les yeux bleus pervenches d'Aiolia brillaient de larmes contenus, et Mû ne put que retenir son souffle. Il n'avait jamais vu son compagnon pleurer, pas même lorsqu'il avait retrouvé son frère aîné devant le Mur des Lamentations. Mais là, torturé par un sentiment amoureux fulgurent, Aiolia du Lion retenait ses larmes. Le cœur de Mû avait envie de lui dire que l'amour n'avait rien de minable, au contraire, que ce genre de coup de foudre avait quelque chose de beau même s'il ne durait pas, et qu'avec le temps, Shun sortirait de son esprit. Mais sa raison prit le dessus, et ce qu'elle avait à lui dire était tout autre :

- J'espère bien que tu te sens minable ! Parce que ce que tu m'as fait, ça fait mal !

- Désolé, répliqua Aiolia, calmé. Ça n'arrivera plus.

La joie que ressenti Mû ne fut que de courte durée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? demanda-t-il d'une voix blanche.

Aiolia soupira tristement et posa sa bouteille sur la commode près de la porte.

- Si je te fais du mal, ça ne sert à rien de continuer, dit-il en fixant son vis-à-vis droit dans les yeux.

La colère qui envahit de nouveau le cœur et l'esprit de Mû l'aveugla tant qu'il se retrouva hors du Temple du Lion sans se souvenir d'avoir pris la porte. Il marcha dans la chaleur de cette nuit d'été ivre de rage et de jalousie. Aiolia venait clairement de lui signifier que c'était terminé. Shun avait brisé le seul couple un tant soit peu stable de sa vie et il se retrouvait seul, car Kanon avait également choisi le garçon alors que Milo semblait s'être définitivement tourné vers Hyôga. Il était seul. Seul.

Il était temps qu'il fasse comprendre à ces enfants qu'ils n'avaient pas leur place ici, que la Grèce et le Sanctuaire étaient sous la protection des Chevaliers d'Ors, et qu'ils devaient retournés au Japon. Shun allait devoir partir. Il fallait le faire fuir. Mais comment ?

Il approchait de son propre Temple lorsqu'il sentit une fraicheur bienvenue caresser doucement sa peau. Il mit tout d'abord ça sur le compte de la nuit noir qui l'entourait, mais plus il approchait et plus la fraicheur se transformait en froid. Il frissonna et s'arrêta sur le seuil de sa propre maison, alors que les yeux bleus-nuit de Camus le fixaient intensément.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là ? lui demanda brusquement le Bélier.

- Rien, répondit calmement le Verseau, j'étais à la plage, je remontais.

- Tu sais bien qu'il y a un autre passage, tu n'es pas obligé de traverser les Temples.

Camus fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils.

- Tu ne veux pas que je traverse ta maison ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Quoi ? Mais non, bien sûr que tu peux la traverser.

- C'est pas ce que j'ai cru.

- Bah t'as mal cru !

Mû fit volte-face, ignorant le Chevalier du froid, et se dirigea vers ses appartements. Il n'était pas d'humeur à écouter la soi-disant sagesse du Verseau.

- Ne mets pas tout en l'air à cause de ta jalousie, entendit-il dire derrière lui.

Il se retourna, fixant Camus dans les yeux, les poings serrés.

- T'as dit quoi ? demanda-t-il brusquement.

- Pardon ? rétorqua le Verseau, faussement surpris.

- Si t'as quelque chose à dire tu me le dis en face !

- Calmes-toi. Je n'ai rien dit.

- J'en veux pas de tes leçons d'accord ?

- Mû, je n'ai rien dit.

- Toi aussi tu me prends pour un con ?!

Cette fois, le Verseau ne répondit rien, se contentant de fixer le Bélier dans les yeux. Mal à l'aise, celui-ci se détourna de nouveau et s'en fut chez lui, refermant brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Tout son corps tremblait. Cette phrase, il ne l'avait quand même pas rêvée, c'était bien Camus qui avait parlé ? Sa surprise passée, il en revint à la question qu'il s'était posé avant de croiser le Verseau : comment faire fuir Shun du Sanctuaire ? Comment réussir à faire revenir les choses à ce qu'elles étaient avant ? Si le garçon quittait le Domaine Sacré, Kanon et Aiolia reviendraient forcément vers lui.

Hors il n'avait rien contre Shun. Shun était un petit con parfait, gentil avec tout le monde et apprécié de tout le monde – particulièrement des hommes avec lesquels il avait couché. Alors comment ? Il devait forcément y avoir quelque chose contre lui, Shun ne pouvait pas qu'être un petit dépravé qui écartait les cuisses pour n'importe qui. Tout ça ne semblait gêner personne d'ailleurs, alors que le garçon avait seize ans.

Mais au moment où Mû se disait ça, une réminiscence de ce qu'avait dit Shiryu le lendemain de leur première nuit d'ivresse jailli de sa mémoire, et il l'entendit dire :

« _Doucement les mecs, n'oubliez pas que Shun a un grand frère qui n'aime pas particulièrement que quelqu'un le touche comme vous l'avez fait_. »

Ikki ne semblait pas être au courant de ce que faisait son petit frère. Et s'il le lui apprenait ?

...

_Au même moment, dans le Temple du Lion …_

Assis par terre, adossé au mur, Aiolia fixait le plafond. Sa lèvre inférieure, coupée, laissait s'échapper quelques perles de sang. Mû l'avait frappé. Non pas qu'il ne l'ait pas mérité, mais tout de même, ça surprenait.

Amusé, le Lion pouffa de rire, et baissa la tête pour fixer ses doigts. Il venait de rompre avec le Bélier, de le faire souffrir en mettant fin à la seule liaison dans laquelle il se sentait à l'aise, mais, étrangement, ça n'était pas à cause de ça qu'il était triste.

Kanon était en train, en ce moment-même, il en était certain, de coucher avec Shun. De lui faire du mal. Les blessures du garçon, sur ses bras et sur son cou, ne lui avaient pas échappé, et il était sûr et certain que le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux en était responsable. Hors il n'avait rien dit. Il se sentait trop idiot d'être jaloux. Idiot de ressentir un tel sentiment pour un enfant qu'il ne connaissait vraiment que depuis quelques jours, et avec lequel il n'avait couché que deux fois. Parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas. Aiolia du Lion n'était pas le genre d'homme à se morfondre d'amour. Et pourtant …

Dans un nouveau soupir à fendre l'âme, Aiolia se dit que, bien différente des quatre précédentes, cette cinquième nuit avait vu la fin de son histoire avec son amant, et de ses certitudes.

* * *

Je suis déééésooooolééééé pour cette loooongue absence 0o Franchement, je ne pensais pas que ce déménagement me couperait autant du monde ! Nan mais sérieux, il leur faut vraiment autant de temps pour installer une ligne Internet ?!

Breeeef. Je suis heureuse d'être de retour et de pouvoir mettre un terme à cette fic, sincèrement, parce que je pense sérieusement à reprendre mon cross-over Saint Seiya/Love Pistols (_j'ai déjà écrit les premiers chapitres en fait ^^)_ et je pensais aussi à un petit OS extra de ma fic "Un avenir passé", mais c'est moins sûr.

Alors, que pensez-vous de la tournure que prend cette histoire ? La raison des agissements de Shun ne sera pas tout de suite dévoilée bien entendu, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder, encore un peu de patience =)

Désolé encore pour cette coupure, et je suis contente d'être enfin de retour !

Bisous tout le monde, à dans quelques jours =)


	11. Sixième jour

**Sixième jour**

_Grèce, orphelinat de Rodorio, hiver 1993 …_

- Je voulais un Batman articulé moi ! s'écria le petit garçon, mécontent.

- On n'a pas tout ce qu'on veut dans la vie, grommela Aiolia en réponse.

Un coup de coude de la part de Shun le fit se redresser.

- Bah quoi, il ne te plait pas celui-là ? demanda-t-il finalement en adressant un grand sourire au petit garçon qui lui faisait face.

- Nan ! Lui c'est Robin, et Robin, il est nul !

- Mince alors, le Père Noël se serait trompé ?! C'est pourtant pas son genre.

Occupé à aider un autre petit garçon à déballer son cadeau, Shun tournait le dos à Aiolia et ne le voyait donc pas, mais il entendit clairement sa voix et ne put s'empêcher de rire discrètement.

- Pourquoi ? demanda l'enfant face à Aiolia.

- Pourquoi quoi ? répliqua celui-ci, un peu perplexe.

- Pourquoi il s'est trompé ?

- Bah tu sais c'est vite arrivée, une soirée d'hydromel trop arrosée avec les petits lutins et hop ! il se trompe de bonhomme. Il a fallu que ça tombe sur toi, c'est vraiment pas de chance.

Nouveau coup de coude de la part de Shun, un peu plus agressif cependant. Le garçon face au Lion resta interdit quelques secondes, réfléchissant, avant de demander de nouveau :

- Pourquoi ?

- Trop chouette, un dinosaure ! s'écria le petit garçon dont Shun s'occupait.

- Ça te plait ? lui demanda le Chevalier Divin.

- Oui !

- Super, vas le montrer à tes petits copains.

Et le garçon s'en fut en courant, faisant volter son dinosaure en plastique dans les airs. Aiolia se tourna vers Shun et lui demanda, désabusé :

- Et pourquoi le tien il n'est pas chiant comme le mien ?

Shun se tourna à son tour, souriant, dardant sur lui ses yeux d'émeraude clair et brillant. Au même moment, l'enfant énervé envoya la figurine de Robin sur la tête d'Aiolia et se mit à courir en hurlant, droit sur l'un de ses camarades qui jouait sagement avec une voiture Car's. Il le lui arracha des mains et continua de courir, hurlant toujours, comme s'il était possédé par Hadès en personne.

- Putain la sale peste ! grogna Aiolia en se massant la tempe droite, là où il avait reçu le bonhomme en plastique.

Compatissant, Shun lui tapota l'épaule avant de rire devant sa mine renfrognée.

- Ça se voit que tu n'as pas l'habitude avec les enfants toi, lui dit-il en s'évertuant à faire des déchets de papiers cadeaux une immense boulette, tu ne les supporte vraiment pas.

- C'est pas que je ne les supporte pas, répliqua le Lion en ramassant un papier argenté tombé au sol, c'est au-delà de ça je crois.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu feras quand Aioros et Seika se décideront à en faire ?

- Je fuirais le plus loin possible.

De nouveau, Shun rit. Il accepta le papier qu'Aiolia lui tendait, l'ajouta à la boulette, et demanda :

- T'as pas envie qu'ils t'appellent tonton en courant vers toi ?

- Je crois que je vais me trouver mal, rétorqua Aiolia en feignant un malaise, parles pas de malheur s'il te plait !

- Espèce de gros macho.

- Ça n'a rien à voir avec la choucroute, je fais de la bébéphobie c'est tout.

- Pédophobie.

- Euh … j'arrive pas à savoir si tu viens de m'insulter ou non, exactement.

Le rire cristallin de Shun couvrit les cris et les jeux des enfants tout autour d'eux un très bref instant. Voyant son visage si illuminé, si joyeux, Aiolia ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour. Le jeune homme semblait bien ici, entouré d'enfant, de bruit, de sourire et d'innocence. Il était à sa place. Peut-être était-ce aussi pour cette raison qu'il avait eu tant de mal à quitter l'orphelinat de la Fondation Graad, au Japon.

- Pédophobie à l'origine c'est la peur des poupées, expliqua Shun, mais ça peut aussi s'étendre à la peur des enfants, ou la peur du rejet.

- Ouahou …

- Et ouais.

- C'est de là que vient le mot pédophile !

- Ouais mais c'est pas totalement la même chose …

- Nan mais ça va, je sais ce que c'est, j'suis pas une brêle non plus.

Ils rirent tous deux sans cesser de se regarder, leurs épaules se touchant alors que les enfants tout autour accaparaient l'attention des autres Chevaliers venus les aider à livrer les cadeaux. La veille, Shun et Aiolia s'étaient occupés seuls de les empaqueter jusque tard dans l'après-midi, et une fois le soleil levé le lendemain matin, ils avaient engagé deux ou trois de leurs camarades pour les aider. Ils étaient entrés ensuite dans l'immense orphelinat de la ville de Rodorio, qui était sous la responsabilité du Sanctuaire, avaient déposé les cadeaux par terre dans la salle de jeu, et attendus que les enfants finissent leur petit déjeuner. Lorsque ceux-ci avaient poussé la porte, ils avaient été plus qu'heureux de les voir les bras chargés de cadeaux aux couleurs chatoyantes et brillantes, et s'étaient rués sur eux en criant et courant de joie.

- Tu as, murmura Shun, un peu gêné, tu as un morceau de ruban rouge dans les cheveux …

Timidement, il leva sa main droite vers le visage du Lion qui était resté immobile, et attrapa ledit bout de ruban pour l'extraire d'une mèche cuivrée. Le Chevalier d'Or sourit et répliqua, d'une voix plus sûre :

- Et toi t'as des paillettes sur la joue.

Du dos de la main, il caressa la joue de son vis-à-vis, un peu trop tendrement, puis passa délicatement son pouce sur sa pommette, récoltant les quelques paillettes brillantes. Tout le corps de Shun fut parcouru d'un frisson et il sentit son cœur manquer un battement. Le regard myosotis d'Aiolia était profond, brûlant, et ne le lâchait pas. Gêné, le jeune homme baissa les yeux et s'écarta du corps du Lion, repoussant sa main par la même occasion. Il se dérobait. Encore. Aiolia sentait qu'il lui échappait de nouveau. Alors il lui attrapa le poignet d'une main et, de son autre main, appuya sur sa nuque pour le faire venir à lui. Il s'était retenu toute la journée d'hier, faisant comme si la proximité du Divin ne le touchait pas, alors que c'était tout le contraire. Aujourd'hui, il sentait qu'il serait beaucoup moins fort que la veille.

Avant que ses lèvres ne se posent sur celles, fines et fraîches, de Shun, il eut l'idée de s'excuser par avance, de lui dire qu'il était désolé de son geste tout en étant incapable de s'arrêter. Hors tout ce qu'il parvint à dire avant de l'embrasser fut :

- Putain …

...

Encore une fois, tout en rassemblant les boîtes de cartons vides dans un énorme sac poubelle, Ikki leva les yeux vers son petit frère. Assis sur un banc au centre de l'immense salle de jeu de l'orphelinat, dos à dos avec Aiolia, celui-ci était occupé à aider un enfant à déballer son cadeau.

Le léger stress que ressentait le Phénix depuis quelques jours diminua de moitié lorsqu'il constata que Shun souriait comme il n'avait plus sourit depuis plus d'un an. Il parlait grec avec une aisance déconcertante à ces enfants beaucoup plus turbulents que les petits japonais dont il s'occupait à la Fondation, et rigolait même avec le Lion qui semblait nettement moins à son aise dans cette atmosphère.

Soudain, une main, aussi légère et discrète qu'un oiseau, se posa sur son épaule et Ikki sursauta avant de tourner la tête. Derrière lui, Shiryu lui sourit, de ce sourire en coin à mi-chemin entre l'invitation et la moquerie. Tous deux avaient été réquisitionnés ce matin par Shun pour apporter les présents, avec Aldébaran qui s'amusait en ce moment à porter une dizaine d'enfant en même temps dans l'air de jeu de la pièce, soulevant des salves de rire de la part des garçons qui tentaient d'escalader ses bras épais comme des troncs d'arbre.

- On rêvasse ? demanda le Dragon.

- Nan, j'fais l'éboueur, grommela le Phénix en roulant des épaules pour déloger sa main.

- T'es grognon toi encore aujourd'hui.

Un grognement lui répondit.

- Tiens, tu vois ! insista Shiryu.

Ikki lui lança un regard meurtrier mais ne répondit rien, la mâchoire serrée. Mais de toute façon, le Dragon n'avait pas besoin qu'il parle pour connaître les raisons de son état, il était bien trop malin.

- Arrêtes de t'en faire pour lui, lança-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, ça commence à bien faire.

- Ça va ok ! répondit finalement le Phénix.

- Bah si tu tires une tronche pareille même quand ça va, je vais vraiment finir par te quitter.

Ikki poussa un soupir désabusé et leva les yeux au ciel. Au même moment, Shiryu vit de loin Aiolia du Lion recevoir une figurine en pleine tête, avant que l'auteur de cette attaque – un petit garçon bien énervé – ne s'enfuie en courant. Il pouffa de rire et vit Shun se tourner vers le Chevalier d'Or, compatissant.

- Il m'énerve à lui tourner autour, grommela Ikki dans sa barbe.

- Il ne lui tourne pas autour, rétorqua Shiryu avec calme, ils discutent c'est tout.

Nouveau grognement. Shiryu tenta une nouvelle approche, silencieuse cette fois, et caressa délicatement l'épaule tendue de son compagnon. Depuis qu'ils étaient ensembles – près de deux ans maintenant – il avait appris à connaître cet homme qui, souvent, n'avait pas besoin de parler pour s'exprimer.

Au début, il pensait simplement, comme beaucoup d'autre d'ailleurs, que Ikki du Phénix était trop antisocial pour pouvoir se faire des amis, ou à tout le moins, des connaissances. Mais en réalité, c'était jusque quelqu'un qui avait la malchance de ne pas être à l'aise avec les mots et sur qui la douceur avait un impact bénéfique. La faute à Shun, sans doute.

Le rire de ce dernier couvrit brusquement les bruits alentour, et les épaules d'Ikki se contractèrent. Shiryu le caressa de nouveau.

L'approcher, c'était comme approcher un animal sauvage : avec patience et délicatesse, tout en sachant que vous courez le risque qu'il vous saute à la gorge malgré tout. En réalité, seul la peur et l'inconnu forçait Ikki à être agressif. Il était simplement maladroit dans l'intimité et les gestes tendres, car jamais personne ne lui avait appris la douceur en dehors de Shun, et c'était sans doute pour cela que l'aîné tenait tant à son cadet : il savait que Shun était le seul responsable de cette étincelle d'humanité qui vivait en lui.

C'est en comprenant tout cela que Shiryu, bien plus mûr et sage que tous, avait commencé à ressentir des sentiments nouveaux pour Ikki. Il trouvait sa maladresse attendrissante et son incroyable force physique et mentale très rassurante et voyait dans son inquiétude chronique et constante pour son petit frère, la preuve qu'il était tout sauf égoïste, inhumain et antisocial, comme il semblait l'être de prime abord. En bref, Shiryu du Dragon était tombé amoureux, et il avait très vite découvert que ses sentiments étaient partagés.

Sentant tout de même son compagnon toujours aussi tendu, il tenta de nouveau de le rassurer en disant :

- Et puis c'est rassurant de voir Shun à l'aise avec … ah !

Aiolia venait d'attraper Shun pour l'embrasser, et si le garçon tenta d'abord de se dérober, il se laissa faire une fois la surprise passer. Ikki en resta bouche-bée.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce connard ! lança-t-il avant de laisser le sac poubelle tomber à ses pieds.

Mais Shiryu le retint autoritairement avant qu'il ait le temps de faire un pas, et le força à se tourner vers lui.

- Il me semble que Shun est assez fort pour se défendre tout seul non ? demanda-t-il doucement.

- Il est trop fragile …

- Et si tu arrêtais de te sentir coupable de ce qu'il s'est passé il y a plus d'un an hein ? Si tu n'aides pas Shun à passer à autre chose, vous allez y penser toute votre vie, et ça ne fera que vous ronger.

Ikki fronça les sourcils, les mâchoires serrées. Les images de sa faute lui revinrent en mémoire : Shun qui avait trop bu ; ses yeux verts trop brillants ; ses mains trop intrusives et tendres ; ses lèvres trop proches des siennes et ses soupirs …

- Ikki ? appela Shiryu en lui mettant une petite claque sur la joue. Si tu y penses encore une fois en ma présence, je te plaque ici et je vais dire à Masque de Mort que je suis fou amoureux de lui.

Le Dragon s'attendait à ce que son amant lui lance une réplique acerbe, énervé, mais il n'en fut rien. Le Phénix lui prit simplement la main et ferma les yeux, laissant la force calme de Shiryu pénétrer son corps par ce simple contact, et effacer ces souvenirs honteux et douloureux.

...

Pendant un bref instant, Aiolia crut que Shun s'était enfin sereinement abandonné, car ses lèvres douces au contact des siennes ne lui résistèrent pas. Mais lorsqu'il tenta de forcer ce barrage délicat avec la langue, le garçon se déroba assez brusquement, mettant fin au baiser. Le Lion s'en retrouva pour le moins frustré, mais sa colère s'apaisa lorsqu'il réalisa que le poignet qu'il tenait fermement dans sa main gauche tremblait violemment. Même la nuque sous sa main droite était parcourue de frissons et de tremblements.

Shun laissa échapper un soupir qui se transforma en sanglot et il mit la main sur ses lèvres, comme pour retenir tout autre son, puis ferma les paupières. Embrasser Aiolia avait quelque chose de brûlant et de doux tout à la fois, comme lorsqu'il avait embrassé …

- Pourquoi tu trembles comme ça ? lui demanda son vis-à-vis.

… un autre Lion.

- Pour rien, répondit le garçon en tentant de récupérer son poignet, c'est … rien.

Mais Aiolia refusait de le lâcher. Tout autour d'eux, les enfants continuaient de jouer et de chahuter, bruyants et heureux. Gêné, Shun lança des coups d'œil alentour, espérant que personne ne les avait vus. Sur sa droite, Ikki, qui lui tournait le dos, ramassait le contenu d'un sac poubelle qui s'était apparemment renversé alors que Shiryu tentait de persuader l'enfant voleur de rendre la voiture Car's à son camarade.

- Lâches-moi, supplia Shun dans un murmure, sentant les larmes lui monter aux yeux.

- Pas avant que tu m'ais expliqué ! rétorqua le Lion, apparemment vexé et énervé.

Shun prit une grande inspiration mais cessa de tenter de s'éloigner. Il comprenait. Après tout, Aiolia était là pour lui depuis trois jours maintenant, compréhensif et patient, discret, un peu intrusif aussi, et pas une seule fois le garçon n'avait daigné lui expliquer les raisons de son mal-être. Et c'était égoïste.

- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il, penaud.

- Arrêtes de t'excuser tout le temps, répliqua Aiolia un peu brusquement.

Le garçon releva les yeux vers lui.

- Tu sais très bien que je ne te ferais jamais de mal, reprit le Lion d'une voix plus douce. Je ne peux pas te faire de mal, je n'en ai pas envie !

- Je sais …

- Alors dis-moi pourquoi je te fais peur comme ça ?

- C'est pas toi.

- Je commence pourtant à croire que si.

- Lia …

Le cœur du Lion s'affola. Il avait envie de prendre Shun dans ses bras, de le serrer fort jusqu'à le briser, de l'embrasser jusqu'à ce que leurs deux souffles fusionnent et ne fassent plus qu'un. Ça lui était égal. Ce petit surnom, dit d'une voix si fragile et pourtant si tendre, le combla davantage que la plus chaude et brutale des déclarations d'amour. Alors il se pencha de nouveau, resserra la prise qu'il avait sur sa nuque et était sur le point de l'embrasser une secondes fois lorsque Shun lui dit :

- C'est de moi que j'ai peur, pas de toi.

Aiolia se figea. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Avait-ce un rapport avec ce que Shun avait fait durant ces nuits d'ivresse et de débauche au Sanctuaire, voilà un an et demi ? Si oui, alors il était étonnant que durant tout ce temps, il n'était pas parvenu à passer à autre chose. Kanon lui avait-il fait si mal que ça ? Que s'était-il passé entre eux ?

- On a tous pété les plombs à ce moment-là, dit-il pour le rassurer, tu ne dois pas …

- J'ai couché avec mon frère.

La surprise lui cloua le bec. Voyant ses yeux s'écarquiller, Shun baissa la tête alors que les battements de son cœur s'apaisaient enfin. Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de le dire aussi brusquement, mais Aiolia semblait être parti pour lui servir la même rengaine que Hyôga, et il l'avait déjà bien assez entendu comme ça. Etonnamment, il se sentait maintenant plus léger.

- Quoi ? demanda le Lion d'une voix blanche.

- Tu as bien entendu … le fait qu'on était saoul tous les deux ne m'excuse pas. C'était la première nuit, juste après le banquet … je l'ai dragué et … je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé exactement …

Shun et Ikki avaient couché ensemble, et rien que d'imaginer ça, le Lion eut un frisson de dégoût. Il comprenait mieux à présent pourquoi le garçon s'était si brutalement renfermé sur lui-même avant de fuir le sanctuaire. Comment supporter ça ? Comment vivre avec ce genre de chose sur la conscience, ce genre de souvenirs ? C'était comme si lui-même avait couché avec son propre frère aîné ! Sans se rendre compte de ce qu'il faisait, il lâcha le poignet et la nuque de Shun et se recula, les yeux écarquillés. Une grimace avait transformé son visage.

En face de lui, Shun se tut. Il se doutait que ça n'était pas quelque chose de facile à entendre, mais il ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'Aiolia réagisse ainsi. De toute évidence, cette déclaration des faits le dégoûtait. Le garçon eut un sourire triste et les larmes affluèrent si vite dans ses yeux qu'il fut incapable de les retenir, alors il les laissa couler sur ses joues avec amertume.

- Voilà pourquoi je ne voulais pas que tu le saches, déclara-t-il avant de se lever et de partir, comme ça, sans se retourner.

Aiolia se retrouva seul sur son petit banc à regarder Shun s'éloigner. Il prit une grande inspiration, réalisant seulement qu'il avait retenu son souffle depuis que le Divin lui avait révélé la vérité. Naturellement, il tourna la tête vers Ikki. Ce dernier ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le départ de son frère et se trouvait toujours accroupi au sol, à démanteler les boîtes d'emballage pour qu'elles rentrent facilement dans le sac poubelle. Les yeux du Lion se redressèrent alors, et il croisa le regard de Shiryu.

A lui, rien n'avait échappé, comme souvent. Mais aucune colère ne perçait son regard vert d'eau. Juste une immense tristesse.

Alors le Dragon se dit que ce sixième jour voyait enfin la révélation de la vérité ; ce qui ramènerait, peut-être, le calme et la sérénité dans le cœur de Shun.

* * *

Comme promis, voilà rapidement le nouveau chapitre ! Et c'est le chapitre de la GRANDE révélation ! Qu'en pensez-vous ? Ikki et Shiryu ensemble, et Shun qui dévoile ce lourd secret à Aiolia. Mais Mû était-il réellement au courant de ce qu'il s'était passé entre les deux frères lors de cette première nuit ? Vous le saurez dans deux chapitres =)

Désolé de faire des chapitres aussi court au fait, mais je suis sincèrement pressée de finir cette fic ^^"

Alors à dans quelques jours ! Bisous !


	12. Sixième nuit

**Sixième nuit**

_Grèce, seuil du Palais du Pope, tard dans la soirée, été 1992 …_

Ikki leva son visage vers le ciel de la nuit et apprécia la brise tiède qui soufflait. Cet aspect-là de la Grèce lui plaisait énormément : chaleur torride en été, aussi bien la journée que la nuit. Par contre, l'hiver était insupportable, trop froid et humide. Cependant, et cela lui coutait beaucoup de l'admettre, c'était aussi ici que les moments les plus beaux et les plus bouleversants de sa vie avaient eu lieu : il avait découvert la vérité sur son passé – qui aurait pu croire que Mitsumasa Kido en personne était son père ? – il s'était trouvé un but dans la vie, la passion qu'il avait pour Shiryu s'était mué en amour. Tant de belles choses. Mais tant de choses horribles aussi. Comme ce qu'il s'était passé lors de la première nuit passée ici, il y a cinq jours, avec son petit frère.

Lorsqu'il y repensa, son dégoût se mua en rage. Shiryu voyait bien que quelque chose s'était passé, il sentait que son amant n'allait pas bien, mais ils n'étaient pas encore assez proches pour que le Phénix ose lui en parler. Et puis, il avait bien trop honte.

L'alcool n'excusait pas tout. Pris d'un moment de folie, Ikki et Shun avaient couché ensembles, alors que les autres corps s'enlaçaient tout autour d'eux. D'un commun accord, Shiryu et lui avaient décidé de se laisser aller à la frénésie du moment, tout comme leurs camarades, et le Phénix savait que son compagnon avait couché avec d'autres hommes cette nuit-là, tout comme lui. Mais ce que lui-même avait fait était inexcusable : il avait retourné son petit frère sauvagement pour le prendre au milieu des autres.

De rage, Ikki s'assit au sol dans un grognement, quittant les étoiles des yeux. Il se souvenait encore du sourire de Shun lorsqu'il l'avait attrapé, ce sourire de vainqueur satisfait et excité qui lui avait fait perdre la tête. Pourtant, avant cette nuit fatidique, jamais il n'avait ressenti autre chose pour son petit frère qu'un puissant attachement fraternel – et une propension intense à vouloir le protéger, oui. Et maintenant, il avait tellement honte qu'il refusait de le voir. Durant les journées et les nuits qui s'étaient succédées, il avait tout fait pour l'éviter, lui et les autres. Une autre fête, une soirée dansante, une réunion sur la plage pour un bain de minuit ; il les avait toutes évitées. De peur de ressentir cette même pulsion en croisant le regard de Shun ; de peur que quelqu'un les ait vu alors qu'ils commettaient cet acte horrible ; de peur que Shiryu le découvre. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris ?!

Shun était venu vers lui cette nuit-là alors que Hyôga était aux prises avec Milo – et semblait d'ailleurs en difficulté face à la ténacité du Scorpion. Il s'était approché de lui en souriant, ce sourire incroyablement séduisant et tentant, l'avait tout simplement enlacé par les épaules et l'avait embrassé comme j'avais personne ne l'avait embrassé. Un baiser qui l'avait excité en quelques secondes seulement, littéralement fait brûler de l'intérieur et il en avait totalement perdu l'esprit. Puis Shun l'avait attiré à lui, l'avait allongé tout contre son corps fin et chaud, et ils avaient tous deux commis cet acte impardonnable. Shun l'avait séduit, l'avait tenté. Tout était de sa faute et c'était lui qui évitait les autres comme s'il était coupable tandis que son petit frère continuait d'agir comme une putain, à se donner au premier venu en souriant, comme si rien ne s'était passé.

Ce soir, Ikki du Phénix était en colère, et cette rage, alliée à sa honte, cumulée en lui depuis des jours et des nuits, menaçait d'exploser.

- Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te caches ? lui demanda une voix amusée.

Ikki sursauta et se retourna, toujours assis sur les marches du Palais du Pope. Mû du Bélier, vêtu seulement d'une longue toge d'un blanc immaculé, lui souriait, l'air confiant.

- Ça te regarde ? grogna le Phénix pour toute réponse.

Le Gardien de la Première Maison arqua un sourcil, surpris par ce ton agressif.

- Tu devrais desserrer les crocs de temps en temps, et respirer, lui conseilla-t-il en s'approchant, ça te ferait du bien.

- Si tu savais comme je m'en fous.

Le Chevalier Divin lui tourna le dos et donna un coup de pied dans un caillou qui dévala les marches dans un bruit sec avant de s'arrêter. Au-dessus d'eux, le ciel noir piqueté d'étoiles brillantes restait silencieux. Mû s'arrêta à deux ou trois pas et fixa le dos du Phénix, penché vers l'avant. Ses problèmes – car il était évident qu'il en avait – lui importait peu, il n'était pas ici pour l'écouter. Mais pour lui parler.

- De quoi t'as honte ? lui demanda-t-il de but en blanc.

De nouveau, Ikki se retourna, de l'agressivité évidente dans ses yeux bleus-gris.

- Qu'est-ce t'as dit ? répliqua-t-il brutalement.

- La façon dont tu te tiens et dont tu évites le regard des gens signifie clairement que tu as honte de quelque chose.

- T'es là pour une analyse ou simplement pour me casser les couilles ?!

Mû fronça les sourcils et se retint de justesse de ne pas envoyer promener ce petit con. Ikki du Phénix avait toujours été agressif et indifférent à ce que les autres Chevaliers pouvaient bien penser de lui, mais il ne se souvenait pas que son agressivité ait atteint de telle proportion. Il se permit cependant un petit rire et fit même un pas supplémentaire dans sa direction.

- Aucune de ces deux choses, reprit-il doucement, simplement je comprends que tu ais honte, avec le frère que tu as.

Les yeux d'Ikki devinrent gris anthracite, et après être resté quelques secondes à le regarder, il se leva brusquement. Son corps épais se matérialisa devant Mû qui, malgré lui, recula d'un pas. Quand est-ce que l'adolescent s'était transformé en homme musclé qui le surpassait d'une tête, voire deux ?!

- Ça veut dire quoi ça ? demanda le Phénix, plus en colère que jamais.

- Ecoute, c'est pour ça que je suis venu te voir, reprit Mû avec douceur parvenant à, il ignorait comment, garder son calme. Je n'ai peut-être pas été des plus subtils et je m'en excuse, mais j'ai peur que la façon d'agir de Shun commence à … comment dire … semer la zizanie parmi nous.

- T'insinue quoi exactement ?

Mû prit l'air surpris et continua :

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne t'es pas rendu compte que Shun couchait avec n'importe qui n'importe quand ?

- Tu traites mon frère de pute là ?! s'écria Ikki en avançant vers lui, menaçant.

- Non ! Mais enfin, il agit un peu comme tel quand même. Y'a pas cinq minutes, il prenait des paris avec les Ors pour savoir avec qui il coucherait en premier … un peu comme s'il prenait des tickets, et Aiolia et Kanon n'arrêtent pas de se disputer. Saga a peur que ça fasse naître des tensions, alors j'ai préféré te prévenir. Et puis, y'en a quelques-uns qui commencent à dire que le prochain qu'il se tapera, ce sera toi …

Ikki réagit au quart de tour. Quelque chose d'étonnamment violent s'alluma dans ses yeux gris qui flamboyèrent et il planta Mû sur les marches pour se ruer vers le Palais, là où quelques Chevaliers s'étaient regroupés, avec l'accord du Pope et d'Athéna, pour un repas frais et léger.

Mû en resta bouche bée. Il n'avait jamais vu une telle rage s'allumer dans le regard du Phénix. Il avait menti. Bien sûr qu'il avait menti, Shun n'avait pris aucun paris, Aiolia et Kanon ne se disputaient pas, et cette dernière phrase, il l'avait dite sans vraiment y réfléchir, comme ça, parce qu'elle lui était venue sur le moment.

Cependant, le Chevalier du Bélier ne put s'empêcher de sourire malgré l'inquiétude latente qui sourdait dans son esprit. Ç'avait été plus simple que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il avait bien cru ne pas y arriver, ne pas trouver les mots. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait convaincre Ikki du Phénix, impulsif au sang chaud, à s'énerver contre son petit frère adoré ? Cette simple phrase, dite sans y penser, l'avait-elle convaincu ? Mais alors, qu'avait-il bien pu déclencher chez lui ?

...

Dans la salle de réception du Palais, le dîner donné en petit comité n'était que rire et bonne humeur. La moitié des lumières avaient été allumées, baignant la pièce dans une semi-luminosité intime, et aucun alcool n'avait été autorisé par le Pope. Il était prévu que la soirée continue sur la plage, un peu plus chaude qu'elle n'avait commencé, mais pour le moment, tout le monde semblait sage.

Shun se sentait bien, installé aux côtés de Kanon, mais un peu mal à l'aise. Il réalisa seulement maintenant à quel point l'alcool l'avait aidé, jusqu'ici, à oublier. Oublier ce qu'il s'était passé avec son frère, oublier la honte qui les tenait à distance l'un de l'autre. Oublier, ou faire semblant d'oublier.

Il ne se souvenait plus exactement de ce qui l'avait poussé dans les bras d'Ikki. Peut-être était-ce à cause de Milo, qui l'avait délesté de son amant, ou de toute cette bière ou cette vodka, ou encore à cause de la chaleur des corps qui l'entourait. Il ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de ce qu'il faisait avant que le soleil du lendemain ne se lève. Là, il s'était souvenu, et la seule façon qu'il avait trouvé pour oublier tout ça, c'était de se faire violenter.

Etrangement, il n'avait plus recroisé Ikki depuis cette nuit-là. Ce dernier s'était débrouillé pour disparaître, caché derrière sa colère et son dégoût. Et Shun, de son côté, avait bien trop peur de sa réaction pour partir à sa recherche. Aussi les deux frères s'évitaient-ils depuis, pleins de honte.

Il était près de minuit lorsque Kanon se pencha et lui attrapa l'avant-bras, faisant naitre dans tout son corps un frisson incontrôlable. Mais ce frisson-là était différent des précédents. Il s'agissait plus en réalité d'un tremblement et, loin de faire naître en lui l'excitation habituelle, il sentit son ventre se contracter et se retourner. Depuis la nuit dernière, chaque fois que Kanon le touchait, Shun sentait que quelque chose en lui, la crainte sans doute, tentait de le repousser. La seule chose qui puisse faire passer cette crainte, c'était la douleur.

- On va se tirer, lui murmura le nouveau Chevalier des Gémeaux sans aucune délicatesse.

- Mais ils ont prévu de continuer la soirée sur la plage, protesta Shun dans un murmure.

- Rien à foutre.

Il n'y avait aucune douceur dans la voix de Kanon, bien que Shun ait aimé l'entendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien que son choix de partenaire s'était porté sur lui : le jeune Chevalier Divin s'était toujours senti attiré par cet homme mystérieux, un peu bourru et fantasque à la fois. Les sentiments qu'il éprouvait pour lui étaient étranges : il avait peur de sa force de caractère, mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être attiré par ce côté de lui qui était sans doute le plus séduisant. Mais plus que tout, il aimait la violence dont il pouvait faire preuve. Etait-il amoureux de lui ?

Shun sourit. Oui. Pourquoi pas. Il lui apprendrait la douceur, il lui apprendrait à oublier Marine – car oui, il était courant, tout le monde était au courant. Et ainsi, peut-être oublierait-il la faute qu'il avait commise avec son propre frère.

Mais alors qu'il ouvrait la bouche pour répondre, une violente douleur à l'épaule lui fit pousser un cri. Il tomba du banc et le silence se fit dans la salle. Ikki le fixait, de la fureur plein les yeux. Le cœur de Shun se serra et remonta jusque dans sa gorge lorsqu'il comprit que son propre frère venait de le mettre à terre.

- T'en as pas marre de faire la pute ?! hurla le Phénix.

Shun resta au sol, la bouche entrouverte, le ventre serré. Quelques Chevaliers, autour de la table, se levèrent, abasourdis. Hyôga fixait Ikki, le regard indéchiffrable. A ses côtés, Milo grogna quelque chose qu'il ne prit pas la peine d'écouter. Ce qu'il redoutait le plus était en train de se produire.

Aiolia se leva lentement, inquiet, et jeta un coup d'œil à Kanon qui, surpris lui aussi, tenta un geste vers le Phénix.

- Du calme, il t'arrive quoi ? lui demanda-t-il un peu brusquement.

- Toi fermes ta gueule ! hurla Ikki, fou de rage.

Le Chevalier des Gémeaux se redressa à son tour de toute sa hauteur.

- De quel droit tu me parles sur ce ton petit con ?! lança-t-il violemment.

Discrètement, Mû venait de pénétrer dans la pièce, curieux. Assis à l'extrémité de la table, Camus le fixa gravement, accusateur.

- Toi tu te donnes le droit de baiser mon petit frère et moi j'aurais pas le droit de te traiter de connard ? répliqua Ikki avec colère.

Shun en eut le souffle coupé et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes. Le tremblement qui le prit précédemment recommença et il crut vomir. Toute la haine et le dégoût d'Ikki se lisait dans son regard aussi gris qu'un ciel d'orage. Voyant son trouble, Aiolia crut bon d'intervenir.

- Ikki, j'te conseils de te calmer, dit-il avec un calme qui l'étonna lui-même.

Tous les autres Chevaliers étaient silencieux.

- Ça va, tu le baises toi aussi alors fais pas comme si ça te surprenait ! hurla Ikki.

De toute évidence, il était aveuglé par sa rage. Aiolia fronça les sourcils et s'apprêtait à répliquer lorsque la voix de Shun monta, faiblement, alors qu'il était toujours par terre :

- Ikki, s'il te plait …

Le Phénix se tourna vers son cadet et lorsqu'il croisa son regard suppliant, toute sa rage n'en fut que décupler. Les deux frères se fixèrent quelques instants et Shun sentit une peur irrationnelle l'envahir. Toute la douceur et l'amour qu'il lisait auparavant dans les yeux d'Ikki avaient disparu. Soudain, ce dernier cria :

- T'es qu'une petite putain, comme elle ! Je savais que tu serais comme elle, salope !

Un silence pesant et lourd suivit ses paroles. Tous les regards étaient à présent tournés vers Shun dont les joues étaient désormais baignées de larmes. Le temps de trois battements de cœur, il se remémora ses premières années dont il avait finalement gardé que peu de souvenir, et qu'il avait vécues avec son frère. Ces premières années si dures et douloureuses alors qu'ils étaient tous deux à la merci de la femme qui se disait être leur mère.

Sans s'en rendre compte, Shun avait cessé de respirer. Lentement, il tourna la tête et croisa le regard de Shaka, de Milo, de Hyôga, puis d'Aiolia. Tous le regardait avec dans les yeux, il en était certain, du dégoût.

Dans un sanglot, il se redressa vivement et se dirigea vers la sortie à pas vif, tout en tentant de réprimer ses pleurs pour qu'ils ne s'entendent pas trop.

- Je peux savoir ce qu'il t'a pris ?! s'écria Aiolia, les poings serrés.

- J't'ai rien demandé ! répliqua Ikki, toujours aussi vif.

La porte se referma derrière Shun, qui disparut.

- Tu veux bien te calmer ? tenta doucement Hyôga.

- Toi je t'avais demandé de le surveiller, et tu le laisses se faire mettre par n'importe qui ! hurla le Phénix.

Ce fut au tour de Milo de se lever de sa chaise.

- Tu lui parles sur un autre ton ou je t'éclate la tête, déclara-t-il avec un calme surprenant.

La surprise sembla tenir Ikki en respect quelques microsecondes.

- On se calme, tenta de nouveau Hyôga.

Mû fit quelques pas supplémentaires dans la salle, abasourdis. Etait-ce de sa faute si toute cette animosité se réveillait ?

- Alors en plus de baiser mon frère, tu baises son copain ? lança Ikki avec un sourire dégoûté en direction du Scorpion. Ça va tu t'amuses bien ?!

- Putain mais tu vas la fermer ta grande gueule ! explosa Aiolia, hors de lui.

Mais ce fut Kanon, plus prêt du Phénix, qui agit. Il attrapa le Chevalier Divin par le col de son tee-shirt et avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

- T'arrêtes tout de suite ou je te calmes moi ! lança-t-il, toute colère éveillée.

- Ça suffit ! tenta de nouveau Hyôga en se levant.

Ikki attrapa les poignets de Kanon et lui fit lâcher prise puis arma son poing pour frapper mais un froid polaire s'abattit sur la table et les figea tous sur place, les obligeant à se recroqueviller sur eux-mêmes. En seulement quelques secondes, une petite couche de neige s'était déposée sur la table et les corps des Chevaliers, avant de soudainement se calmer. Un vent glacial provoqué par le Chevalier Divin du Cygne qui eut pour effet de calmer les ardeurs, et de provoquer le départ du Phénix.

Le seul à rester droit sur sa chaise fut Camus. Cependant, il laissa son regard tomber sur ses avant-bras, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent.

- J'ai des frissons ! lança-t-il étonné.

Debout face à lui, Aiolia tenta de répliquer mais sa mâchoire, bloquée par le givre, refusa de s'ouvrir et il ne put que grogner avant que tout son corps figé ne bascule vers l'arrière. Il s'écroula au sol sur le petit dépôt de neige.

Aux côtés de Hyôga, Milo, les sourcils et les cheveux cristallisés, souffla sur ses mains glacées en tremblant, puis il bégaya :

- J-j-j-ch'tai conu-us plu-u-us ch-a-a-leureu-eu-eux !

Hyôga ne répondit rien et regarda Ikki sortir de la pièce, l'orgueil blessé. Peu après, ses longs cheveux noirs recouverts de cristaux, Shiryu le suivit. Il se sentait tellement coupable de ce qui venait d'arriver entre les deux frères, qu'il en serra les poings de frustration.

...

Mû vit le vent glacial s'abattre sur le banquet mais, trop loin de la table pour en ressentir les effets, il ne put que voir ses camarades se recouvrir de neige et de givre. Le calme revint dans la salle puis, sans un mot, Ikki quitta la pièce telle une tornade, comme lorsqu'il était entré. Le silence s'installa. Kanon semblait plus énervé que jamais et Hyôga, abattu.

Le Chevalier du Bélier resta planté devant la porte, sentant le Phénix passer à ses côtés sans faire un seul geste pour le retenir. Il aurait pu l'arrêter pour lui dire la vérité, pour lui avouer qu'il avait menti, que tout ce qu'il avait dit sur Shun était un mensonge dicté par sa jalousie. Mais il n'en fit rien.

Statufié par ce que ses agissements avaient déclenché, il se contenta de fixer ses camarades autour de leur table, les yeux écarquillés et la respiration rapide. Lorsque ses yeux verts rencontrèrent ceux, bleus, de Camus, il sentit sa gorge se nouer. Dans le regard brillant du Chevalier d'Or du froid, il y lisait toute la vérité. Car le Verseau savait qu'il était coupable. Alors Mû fit demi-tour et sortit à son tour, sans se rendre compte que ce simple geste aurait raison de sa tranquillité d'esprit pour les dix-sept mois à venir.

...

Le Chevalier du Dragon mit un certain temps avant de retrouver son amant. Il le chercha d'abord dans les arènes reculées du Sanctuaire, avant de se tourner vers les plages les plus isolées, puis de retourner au Palais.

Dans la chambre qui leur avait été allouée, Shiryu retrouva Ikki, assit seul dans le noir sur leur lit. Sa colère et toute la tension qui habitait son corps emplissait la pièce obscure mais le Dragon s'avança, doucement. Le Phénix était silencieux et à chacune de ses respirations, un grognement semblait s'élever de sa gorge.

Lentement, Shiryu s'assit à ses côtés. Le silence l'accueillit et il le laissa sereinement s'installer, confiant. Au bout de quelques minutes cependant, voyant que Ikki ne laissait pas retomber la pression, il demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

- Va-t'en, répliqua aussitôt le Phénix, sans desserrer les dents.

Nouveau silence, plus court que le premier. Malgré toute la confiance qu'il avait en son compagnon, Shiryu restait sur ses gardes. Il connaissait le caractère impulsif d'Ikki, et savait que celui-ci pouvait agir sans réfléchir sous la colère.

- Qui était cette « elle » dont tu as parlé ? demanda le Dragon.

Son amant tourna enfin les yeux dans sa direction. Son regard avait viré au noir, mais son visage n'était plus déformé par la colère, uniquement par l'incompréhension. Il semblait se rendre compte seulement maintenant de ce qu'il s'était passé avec son petit frère.

- Ça ne te regarde pas, va-t'en je t'ai dit ! répliqua de nouveau Ikki.

Mais sa voix manquait de la verve qu'il avait utilisée plus tôt. Il était tellement choqué par la façon dont il avait traité Shun qu'il était désormais incapable de se mettre en colère. Voyant à quel point cela le travaillait, Shiryu décida d'en remettre une petite couche, histoire de bien le punir, et dit :

- Tu as traité Shun de, je cite : pute, putain et salope. Bravo, c'est du joli.

Le Phénix prit une grande inspiration, sur le point de dire quelque chose, mais l'éclat de jade des yeux de Shiryu l'en dissuada et il poussa un long soupir avant de baisser la tête et de se frotter les yeux. Il semblait fatigué. Le Dragon insista :

- Sans oublier que tu viens probablement de te mettre à dos tous les Chevaliers d'Ors.

Ikki ne répondit toujours pas, aussi Shiryu eut dans l'idée de se plaindre du froid polaire que Hyôga avait déclenché à cause de lui.

- Et puis …

Mais le Phénix le devança, agacé, et le coupa :

- Ça va ok ! C'est ma mère.

- Quoi ?

- Le « elle » c'est ma mère.

De nouveau, Shiryu garda le silence. Si Ikki avait insulté Shun de la sorte en précisant qu'il était comme leur mère, alors la rancune du Phénix envers sa génitrice devait être très forte.

- Tu m'expliques ? demanda-t-il avec délicatesse.

- Y'a rien à expliquer, répliqua gravement son compagnon.

- Ikki, t'as traité ton petit frère de salope en lui hurlant qu'il était comme votre mère, alors moi je pense plutôt que ça mérite des explications.

Le Phénix soupira encore, évitant soigneusement le regard du Dragon. Ce dernier, sentant ses résolutions faiblir, prit son mal en patience et attendit sagement qu'il se décide. Finalement, Ikki reprit la parole en se prenant le visage dans les mains :

- Notre mère, c'était une prostituée à Hokkaido, une grande île au nord du Japon. C'est comme ça que Kido l'a connu.

Il reprit sa respiration.

- Elle prenait de la drogue quand elle pouvait en trouver. Quand elle est tombée enceinte la première fois, je présume que Kido a voulu l'aider financièrement et avec l'argent qu'il lui donnait, plutôt que de s'occuper de nous, elle s'achetait toujours plus de drogue.

Il se tourna vers Shiryu et planta son regard dans le sien.

- Mais plus on en prend et plus on devient accroc. Malgré l'argent que Kido lui donnait, je pense qu'elle n'en avait jamais assez, et elle continuait de se prostituer. Quand elle était complètement défoncée, elle me frappait.

Shiryu retint sa respiration. Lui, il n'était pas comme Ikki ni Hyôga. Il était comme Seiya, il n'avait jamais connu sa mère car elle l'avait abandonné à sa naissance, trop pauvre pour pouvoir s'en occuper. Il n'avait eu la vie sauve que grâce à une jeune fille du village qui l'avait récupéré pour l'emmener à un orphelinat. Quant à Pégase, sa mère était morte en lui donnant naissance. Et pour Shun alors ?

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi Kido est revenu vers elle, mais elle est de nouveau tombée enceinte et quand Shun est né, elle n'a pas arrêtée ses putains de conneries, au contraire, ça s'est aggravé. Elle ramenait n'importe qui pour se vendre et j'entendais tout …

Le Dragon leva doucement son bras vers lui pour le calmer, voyant ses épaules trembler. Ikki y jeta un coup d'œil, comme un animal sauvage pris au piège, mais se laissa finalement faire. Tendrement, son compagnon le caressa, frottant ses omoplates et sa colonne vertébrale avec douceur.

- La première fois qu'elle a violenté Shun, il avait à peine quelques mois, reprit le Phénix, tendu. Il pleurait, elle venait de se shooter, et elle l'a secoué dans tous les sens pour qu'il se taise !

Ikki, plongé dans ses souvenirs, revoyait la scène comme si c'était hier. Chaque fois que sa mère ramenait des clients chez eux, elle semblait complètement ailleurs, heureuse presque. Elle riait et gémissait autant qu'il était possible, pressée d'avoir sa dose. Et ensuite, droguée jusqu'aux yeux, elle lui tapait dessus.

- La deuxième fois, reprit-il la voix vibrante de colère, il n'avait toujours pas un an qu'elle a donné un coup de pied dans son berceau pour le faire taire. Il est tombé. J'ai vu mon petit frère tomber par terre et rouler avant qu'elle ne l'attrape par le cou parce qu'elle ne supportait pas de l'entendre pleurer !

Shiryu fronça les sourcils et l'enlaça par les épaules pour le rapprocher de lui. L'odeur musquée de sa peau l'enveloppa. Ikki tremblait. Se remémorer tout ça était douloureux. Les pires souvenirs de sa vie.

- Je l'ai frappé, reprit-il sans repousser l'étreinte, j'ai frappé ma propre mère et je suis parti en emmenant Shun avec moi. J'ai erré je ne sais plus combien de temps, et quand les autorités nous ont retrouvé, c'était pour me dire qu'elle était morte d'une overdose. Voilà, fin.

Silencieux, Shiryu laissa Ikki poser sa tête dans le creux de son cou et le silence s'installa. Il écouta sa respiration s'apaiser, lentement.

- Faut que je trouve Shun pour m'excuser, reprit Ikki sans esquisser un geste.

- Pas tout de suite, répliqua aussitôt le Dragon, même si c'était un peu brutal, je pense que ce que tu lui as dit il fallait qu'il l'entende. Il faisait un peu n'importe quoi depuis quelques jours. Attends demain.

Le Phénix ferma les yeux. Shiryu avait-il raison ? Le souci, c'est qu'il ne lui avait pas tout dis. Lentement, il releva la tête et fixa son amant. Il allait devoir lui avouer que lui et Shun, il y a cinq jours de ça, avaient eu une relation incestueuse.

...

Alors que Ikki dévoilait son lourd secret à son compagnon, Shun, seul dans sa chambre et pleurant à chaudes larmes, faisait ses valises pour retourner au Japon, tout en se disant que cette sixième nuit au Sanctuaire était la pire de sa vie. Et que plus jamais il n'y remettrait les pieds.

* * *

Bonjour bonjour ! Voilà l'avant-dernier chapitre ! Plus long que les précédents, je suis plutôt contente de moi =) ça aide d'être en vacance ^^

Ikki révèle un nouveau secret, qui était le dernier de l'histoire. Dans le prochain chapitre, vous saurez seulement comment ça va se dérouler à présent entre Shun et Aiolia ^^

A dans quelques jours !


	13. Septième jour

**Septième jour**

_Grèce, Palais du Pope, cuisines, tôt le matin, hiver 1993 …_

- Pas facile à digérer hein ?

Aiolia sursauta sur sa chaise et se retourna. Shiryu lui faisait face, vêtu d'un jean près du corps et d'un pull trop large que le Lion soupçonna appartenir à Ikki. Ses cheveux étaient défaits et emmêlés. Le Dragon venait de se lever.

- De quoi ? demanda Aiolia, souriant timidement.

- Pour Shun et Ikki, précisa Shiryu en s'approchant.

Le Lion ouvrit la bouche mais, ne sachant trop que dire, il clôt ses lèvres et baissa les yeux sur sa tasse de café. Elle était froide entre ses doigts. Il se souvenait l'avoir serré dans sa main droite pour se réchauffer, et puis après ? Etait-il resté autant de temps dans ses pensées sans s'en apercevoir ?

- Je t'en sers une autre ?

Il releva les yeux et vit Shiryu désigner la cafetière éteinte, puis jeta un nouveau coup d'œil à sa tasse et acquiesça, un vague sourire aux lèvres. Le Chevalier Divin appuya sur le bouton de l'appareil qui devint rouge et attrapa deux autres tasses. Il n'avait fait qu'appuyer sur un bouton pour se faire un breuvage qui l'aiderait à commencer sa journée. C'était si simple, d'appuyer sur un bouton. Pourquoi tout ne pouvait-il pas être comme se faire un café ?

Le Dragon déposa les tasses sur la table et s'assit face au Lion qui repoussa son café froid en souriant, toujours, un peu timidement. Un léger silence s'installa. Aiolia était mal à l'aise, un peu gêné sans trop en connaître la raison, alors que Shiryu paraissait parfaitement à l'aise, comme si cette situation était la normalité elle-même. Le Chevalier d'Or se doutait de la raison de la présence du Divin ici, mais il doutait d'être prêt à parler de ça. Après tout, il l'avait appris la veille seulement.

- Euh …

- Moi aussi quand Ikki me l'a dit j'ai mal réagit, coupa Shiryu en se callant contre le dossier de sa chaise.

- Mal réagit ?! s'emporta Aiolia en se penchant vers lui. Et tu voulais que je réagisse comment, que je le félicite ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu es susceptible quand même.

Shiryu souriait. Mais ce n'était ni moqueur ni narquois. C'était juste un sourire, peut-être un peu amusé. Aiolia se renfrogna et dit, les coudes sur la table :

- Je te dirais bien que je t'emmerde, mais ça ne ferait que confirmer ce que tu viens de dire.

Le Dragon rit, spontanément, naturellement, et s'accouda à son tour avant de répliquer :

- Moi j'ai fait pire que toi, je l'ai frappé.

- Ikki ?! rétorqua le Lion, étonné.

- Nan, un mec qui passait par là, par hasard … bah bien sûr Ikki, t'es con toi.

- Et … ça s'est passé comment ?

- Tu veux dire, est-ce qu'il m'en a retourné une ?

Aiolia garda le silence. Il imaginait mal Ikki du Phénix réagir autrement mais, il était courant qu'on lui colle, a lui aussi, une fausse image de macho impulsif. Voyant son expression, Shiryu sourit et reprit :

- Il m'a tout expliqué, je me suis énervé, je l'ai frappé, il est tombé, je l'ai traité de gros con, il m'a répondu qu'effectivement il était un gros con, que j'avais raison, on a gardé le silence quelques secondes, et après je l'ai repris dans mes bras. Epique hein ?

- Ouais, renversant.

- Et tu sais pourquoi je me suis énervé ?

- Je ne sais pas … peut-être parce que ton mec avait couché avec son petit frère ?

- Si c'était que ça ! Je me suis énervé parce que c'était Shun.

- … Oui. Donc son petit frère.

- Ç'aurait pu être n'importe quel petit frère, je ne me serais pas énervé.

Le Lion prit une grande inspiration et se gratta l'arrière de la tête. Ça devenait un peu trop spécial pour lui.

- Je t'avoue que je commence à avoir du mal … 'fin, le matin, j'ai pour habitude de ne réfléchir à rien, c'est bon pour … la santé du cigare.

Il désigna sa tempe droite de l'index de sa main droite et Shiryu lui sourit.

- Au moment où je crois pouvoir te cerner, reprit-il, amusé. Pfiou, tu me surprends.

- C'est tout moi ça, surprenant et séduisant, sourit le Lion.

De nouveau Shiryu sourit, puis devint plus grave.

- Tu as vu comme Shun à vite réagit hier face à ta réaction ?

- Oui … j'ai pas fait grand-chose pour le retenir aussi, rétorqua Aiolia.

- Il n'y avait rien à faire, tu l'avais vexé. Shun est très têtu et très fier mine de rien et puis, la moindre petite chose envers lui, le moindre petit sentiment ou ressentiment, il le perçoit. Rien ne lui échappe. Rien du tout. Et il a toujours tendance à réagir violemment.

- Et c'est moi qui suis susceptible ?

- Ce n'est pas de la susceptibilité, c'est de la sensibilité. Il ne s'est pas énervé hier, il a pleuré.

- Merci de me le rappeler.

Shiryu se redressa sur sa chaise et s'étira. Derrière lui, la cafetière commença à roucouler. Il se leva, attrapa les deux tasses, et servit les cafés. Une fois fait, il revint vers la table et tendit la tasse à Aiolia qui s'en empara en le remerciant.

- Tu comprends pourquoi je me suis énervé maintenant ? demanda le Dragon.

- Oui, répondit Aiolia dans un soupir convaincu, Hyôga n'aurait pas réagi de cette façon.

Le Dragon pouffa de rire et but une gorgée du breuvage brûlant.

- Exactement, reprit-il avec sérieux, Hyôga n'est pas si sensible. Il est plus fort. Ce truc qu'il s'est passé entre Shun et Ikki, ça le perturbe plus que ce que tu crois, depuis un an et demi maintenant.

- Mais … ils se sont quand même réconciliés non ?

- Oui bien sûr, mais l'acte est quand même là, dans sa mémoire. Ils en ont parlé quelques jours après le départ de Shun, au Japon, sur mon instance évidemment. Ils se sont vite excusés, vite pardonnés, mais tu crois que ça suffit ? Ce qu'il s'est passé entre eux, ils ne peuvent pas l'effacer. Ils font semblant d'agir comme d'habitude, alors que ce truc à ériger une très haute barrière entre eux deux.

- Un mur plus tôt.

- Mmh.

Shiryu but une nouvelle gorgée de café tandis qu'Aiolia se contentait de fixer sa tasse d'un air sombre. Bien sûr, ce que lui disait le Dragon lui était utile, il en apprenait, mais ensuite ? Que faire avec ces informations ? Le Lion ignorait quoi faire à présent, comment aborder ce sujet avec Shun pour s'excuser, pour l'aider. Shiryu sembla suivre le fil de ses pensées car il sourit, reposa sa tasse avec douceur et reprit :

- Shun ne peut plus agir naturellement avec son frère parce qu'il s'en veut toujours, il pense être le seul responsable de cet accident, alors que Ikki a fini par admettre qu'ils étaient tous deux fautifs.

- Même si Ikki lui a pardonné ?

- Bah tu connais Shun, il a tendance à toujours vouloir porter toute la misère du monde sur ses épaules.

Aiolia pouffa. Même si cette petite pique était un peu trop épicée, elle était juste, au fond.

- Et du coup Ikki pense que si son frère est si mal, c'est de sa faute, termina Shiryu en entourant sa tasse de ses deux mains.

- Ça ne les aide pas à avancer.

- Non effectivement.

Un silence plus léger que le précédent s'installa, durant lequel Shiryu but une troisième gorgée. Il semblait réfléchir. Un peu las de cette discussion dont il ne comprenait pas grand-chose, Aiolia lui demanda :

- J'suis content que tu me fasses confiance au point de me raconter tout ça mais, en quoi est-ce que ça va m'aider ?

- Il y a un an et demi Shun voulait être puni de ce qu'il avait fait.

- Avec Kanon ?

- Mmh.

Court silence.

- Et maintenant ? demanda Aiolia.

- Maintenant à cause de ça il ne supporte pas quand quelqu'un l'approche ou le touche.

- Pas quand je …

Aiolia ne termina pas sa phrase, surpris par ce qu'il s'apprêtait lui-même à dire. Shiryu continuait de le fixer. Il sourit et pointa un index vainqueur droit sur lui.

- Pas quand tu l'enlaces, exact.

- Je crois que … je commence à deviner ce que tu t'apprêtes à me demander, reprit le Lion, un peu nerveux. Mais j'ai du mal à y croire.

- Il a besoin de quelqu'un de fort qui lui redonne confiance. Et toi tu es très fort, et pas seulement physiquement.

- Merci du compliment mais …

Le Lion prit une grande inspiration.

- Nan mais franchement tu vas vraiment me demander ça ? De coucher avec lui pour le décoincer ?!

Shiryu pouffa de rire, termina sa tasse de café et se leva en s'étirant.

- C'est pas à la minute hein, dit-il en déposant sa tasse dans l'évier, m'enfin je pense que Shun a payer cher pendant longtemps pour une petite faute causée par l'ivresse non ?

Aiolia ne répondit pas, trop abasourdi.

- Et puis t'en rêve, déclara Shiryu avant de terminer en disant : tu seras gentil de laver ma tasse avec les autres. J'te laisse j'ai un Phénix dans mon lit qui ne devrait pas tarder à se réveiller. C'était pour ça le café. Je reprenais des forces.

Il lui fit un bref signe de la main et sortit de la cuisine en refermant doucement la porte derrière lui. Aiolia pouffa de rire. Décidément, rien n'échappait à ce Dragon plein de sagesse. Alors pourquoi perturber ses plans ?

...

_Quelques instants plus tard, chambre de Shun …_

Il ne cessait de se répéter, tout en préparant sa valise, que c'était lâche, qu'il était en train de refaire la même erreur que dix-sept mois plus tôt. Mais il était incapable de continuer. Hyôga avait réussi à le convaincre qu'il y arriverait, qu'il serait assez fort, qu'il y avait prescription. Mais il s'était surestimé. Il n'y était pas parvenu. C'était trop douloureux.

Les seuls points positifs qui ressortaient de ces sept jours difficiles, c'est qu'il avait réussi à se défaire des sentiments qu'il pensait éprouver pour Kanon, et était parvenu à pardonner à Mû – non sans difficulté toutefois. Grâce à Aiolia.

En repensant au Lion, son cœur se serra. Il ignorait ce qu'il avait espéré de ce dernier – de la compréhension ? De la compassion ? Mais ce qu'il avait lu sur son visage lui avait brisé le cœur. Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, incapable de les retenir tout en se sentant plus ridicule que jamais.

Il allait retourner au Japon et oublier tout ça, ne plus revenir en Grèce – comme il avait déjà tenté de le faire – sauf que cette fois, il se conformerait à cette décision. Après tout, durant ces dix-sept mois écoulés, il s'en était très bien sortit loin du Sanctuaire.

Il fermait tout juste sa valise lorsqu'on frappa à sa porte, et, avant qu'il ait le temps de répondre, Aiolia entra dans sa chambre. Le voyant préparer son départ, le Lion se figea et fronça les sourcils.

- Alors, tu fuis encore ? demanda-t-il assez durement.

Shun prit une grande inspiration, ferma les yeux et se laissa tomber sur le lit, complètement défait.

- C'est lâche, insista Aiolia en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Shun acquiesça, rouvrit les paupières mais refusa obstinément de le regarder. Il se contenta de dire :

- Je voulais partir hier, mais Saori n'a pas voulu dépêcher un jet rien que pour moi. Elle a dû croire que ça me donnerait l'occasion de réfléchir, mais ç'a m'a conforté dans l'idée de profiter du départ de Seiya ce matin pour le Japon.

- Il s'en va ? demanda Aiolia avec plus de douceur en s'approchant. Pourquoi ?

- C'était convenu qu'il rentre à l'orphelinat pour passer le Nouvel An avec Miho et les enfants. Je pars avec lui. Le jet décolle dans une heure.

Au tour du Lion de pousser un soupir et de s'assoir sur le lit, à ses côtés. Ils restèrent silencieux un moment avec qu'il murmure :

- Je suis désolé de ma réaction, hier …

- Ecoute ça ne sert à rien ! répliqua vivement Shun en lui faisant enfin face. En t'avouant tout ça je ne sais pas … ce que j'espérais. Je ne sais même pas ce que j'attendais de toi, probablement rien, et je n'aurais jamais dû te dire ça ! Je l'avais jamais dit à personne …

- Moi je suis plutôt content que tu me l'ais dis.

Shun se tut et attendit, les sourcils froncés, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

- Et je sais ce que tu attendais de moi. Du soutien. C'est pour ça que tu as été déçu.

- Mais non, sourit Shun, un peu gêné.

- Si ! T'avais confiance, tu pensais que je pouvais t'aider et je …

- M'aider à quoi ?!

- A te sentir mieux.

- Me sentir mieux ?! Je pensais que Kanon m'aiderait à me sentir mieux, résultat je lui ai certainement fais plus de mal qu'il ne m'en a fait, alors je n'aurais pas fait deux fois la même erreur … j'aurais pas …

Shun tremblait. De colère ou de tristesse, il l'ignorait, mais il se sentait plus pathétique de seconde en seconde. De son côté, Aiolia était étonné de le voir faire preuve de tant de fougue et d'énergie, alors qu'il s'attendait à le trouver complètement abattu. Et là, sous ses yeux, toute sa fragilité était en train de refaire surface. Alors il leva lentement la main et caressa la peau dénudé du bras de Shun qui retint son souffle.

Ils restèrent ainsi quelques instants, le Lion caressant délicatement sa peau tiède et parcourue de frisson, et Shun figé, intrigué par ce qu'il ressentait, ou ne ressentait pas. Devinant son trouble, Aiolia demanda :

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Rien je … je ne sais pas ...

Le Lion sourit, se tut quelques secondes, le temps de regarder sa main descendre et monter lentement sur le bras de Shun.

- Pourquoi tu trembles ? lui demanda-t-il doucement.

- Je ne sais pas, répéta le garçon.

Encore une fois, Aiolia sourit.

- Quand … quand Kanon m'a touché j'ai eu envie de mourir, dit Shun dans un murmure, même quand Camus m'a touché ça m'a retourné l'estomac mais … mais toi …

- Quoi moi ?

Shun ne répondit pas et braqua son regard brillant dans le sien. Aiolia la voyait, la fragilité qu'il désirait voir de tout son cœur, celle qu'il devait guérir. Elle était là, sous ses yeux.

- Moi tu n'as pas peur parce que tu as confiance en moi ?

Le garçon sourit. Peut-être était-ce ça la raison de sa déception ; peut-être les quelques jours passés en compagnie d'Aiolia lui avaient-ils fait croire qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en lui ; croire qu'il pourrait enfin effacer sa honte et son dégoût de lui-même parce qu'Aiolia le regardait toujours avec tellement d'amour dans les yeux. Et de nouveau, Aiolia lui donnait la chance et l'envie de surmonter cet état de peur et de dégoût de soi permanent.

- Je ne sais pas, dit-il pour la troisième fois, mais j'ai envie d'y croire.

Le cœur du Lion battit plus fort, jusqu'à lui faire mal, et un rugissement remonta dans sa gorge. La voix suave de Shun, ses yeux d'émeraude qui regardaient ses lèvres, la lueur d'espoir dans son regard tendre. Prit d'une brusque passion, Aiolia s'empara du visage de Shun des deux mains et l'embrassa.

Le garçon sursauta, recula et tenta de lui échapper mais le Lion le tenait trop fermement, et puis de toute façon, il n'avait pas réellement envie de s'extraire de cette étreinte. Alors il entrouvrit légèrement la bouche et immédiatement, la langue d'Aiolia s'y engouffra pour caresser la sienne. Elles jouèrent et dansèrent quelques minutes avant que le Lion, essoufflé, ne rompe le baiser.

- Tu vois en arrivant ici, dit-il les lèvres à quelques millimètres de celles de Shun, je me demandais si j'arriverais seulement à te faire parler …

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent.

- Alors j'ai réalisé que je désirais t'écouter parler pendant des heures.

Leurs lèvres se frôlèrent.

- Et qu'avec un peu de chance, d'ici quelques jours, j'arriverais à te prendre dans mes bras.

Shun sourit. De nouveau, ils s'embrassèrent, mais il y avait quelque chose de différent dans ce baiser comparé au précédent : il était plus profond, plus impatient. Le garçon sentit le serpent de gêne et de honte se tordre dans son ventre et remonter jusque dans sa gorge, mais il lutta pour refluer son mal être. Il était temps pour lui de passer à autre chose.

Aiolia rompit le baiser une seconde fois pour lui dire dans un souffle chaud :

- J'aurais profité de ça pour te redire que je t'aime … je crois que ça va plus vite que prévu …

Il se pencha pour l'embrasser une troisième fois mais Shun recula tellement qu'ils manquèrent basculer sur le lit, alors le Lion se redressa, interrogatif.

- Je ne peux pas, murmura le garçon au bord des larmes et le souffle court.

- Quoi ? demanda Aiolia, un peu vexé.

- C'est que je … je ne ressens pas tout à fait les mêmes sentiments que toi et je …

- Je sais.

- Mais je ne voudrais pas te faire de mal !

Sentant que la situation commençait à lui échapper, Aiolia fronça les sourcils et grimpa sur le lit, éjectant par mégarde la valise qui chuta lourdement sur le sol. Shun fut forcé de s'allonger sur le dos et se retrouva sous le corps lourd et puissant du Lion qui lui murmura, avant de lui donner un baiser plus humide et brûlant que les deux précédents :

- Je m'en remettrais, j'suis un grand garçon.

Shun réalisa alors que le serpent dans son estomac avant cessé de faire des bons et de siffler. A la place, un bien-être intense le submergea des pieds à la tête et il rendit les armes : il cessa de lutter et ouvrit les bras à Aiolia, puis le laissa le couvrir de baiser et de caresse. Très vite, il se retrouva nu, le Lion l'ayant délesté bien facilement de son juste-au-corps et de son survêtement ample, avant de se déshabiller lui-même.

Sentir ses doigts rugueux mais experts sur sa peau tiède et frissonnante fit monter jusque dans son esprit une brume de plaisir qui le fit gémir. Entendant ça, Aiolia redoubla d'ardeur. Le corps de Shun était si doux sous ses doigts, si frémissant, si chaud. Ses jambes s'ouvrirent et l'emprisonnèrent.

Il lui fit l'amour comme il avait toujours voulu le faire : avec douceur et passion, ardeur et fébrilité. Au début, Shun était un peu réticent, un peu effrayé, mais il abaissa bien vite sa garde et ils s'adonnèrent tous deux au plaisir que leurs procuraient leurs deux corps avides de contact et de douceur.

...

_Environ deux heures plus tard …_

Allongé sur le ventre, Shun regardait sa valise, abandonnée au sol. Il se sentait bien, incroyablement bien. Tout contre lui, appuyé sur un coude et la tête dans la main, Aiolia lui caressait le dos en fixant son profil. Ils étaient nus tous les deux, collés l'un à l'autre, les membres et l'esprit encore engourdis par l'orgasme. Shun prit une grande inspiration et soupira de bien-être.

- Hey ? l'appela doucement Aiolia après plusieurs minutes de silence.

Shun sourit, mais ne répondit pas.

- Je crois que tu as loupé ton avion, lui murmura le Lion.

Shun rit. Son amant se pencha sur lui et déposa un baiser sur sa nuque qui le fit frissonner. Il avait aimé ça, alors qu'Aiolia lui faisait l'amour, lui qui ne pensait pas aimer ça de nouveau. Il n'avait pas eu peur, n'avait pas eu mal ; il n'avait ressenti qu'un profond plaisir.

- Alors tu vas rester ? lui demanda Aiolia une fois allongé, moitié sur lui moitié sur le matelas.

Shun restait silencieux.

- Rester avec moi ? insista le Lion.

Court silence. Le garçon se redressa, forçant Aiolia à rompre l'étreinte, et se tourna vers lui pour le fixer dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il tristement, c'est que … avec Kanon rien n'est arrangé et j'aimerais quand même m'expliquer avec lui. M'excuser.

- T'étais pas le seul fautif il me semble, rétorqua le Lion.

- Lia …

Le Chevalier d'Or soupira puis recommença à le caresser lentement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir encore à Kanon. Shun sortit sa main de sous son corps et caressa lentement son bras. Des frissons piquetèrent la peau du Lion.

- Je veux essayer, lui dit le garçon dans un sourire, je n'ai plus peur. Je veux arranger les choses et … je veux t'aimer.

Aiolia sourit. Son sexe commença à se dresser et il dit :

- Ah ! Bah pour t'aider, j'ai une technique infaillible.

Et le Lion lui refit l'amour en l'obligeant, cette fois, à rester sur le ventre. Shun rigola, puis gémit, et laissa le temps s'écouler. Lentement.

...

_Cuisines du Palais du Pope, début d'après-midi …_

Ikki éternua violemment.

- Putain, grogna-t-il.

Milo rigola.

- A tes souhaits, lui dit Shiryu depuis le plan de travail où il faisait frire des légumes.

- T'es obligé d'être grossier ? lança Hyôga au Phénix.

- Je t'emmerde, lui répondit ce dernier.

Shiryu sourit. Hyôga arqua un sourcil alors que le Scorpion éclatait de rire.

- T'aurais pu mieux le dresser ton mec, lança-t-il au Dragon.

- J'y peux rien, le fouet ne lui fait pas peur ! rétorqua celui-ci.

De nouveau, Milo rigola. Hyôga sourit et Ikki jeta un regard amusé à son compagnon.

- Ça sent super bon ce que tu cuisines, reprit le Scorpion, comme toujours, mais est-ce que tu es obligé de ne faire que des légumes ? Je te rappel que plusieurs d'entre nous sont carnivores ici. C'est une coutume chinoise c'est ça ? La viande c'est le mal ?

- Ça n'a rien à voir, répliqua le Phénix, Shiryu est végétarien c'est tout.

- Sans blague ?!

- Sans blague.

- Ça fait une semaine qu'on est là et tu le remarque seulement maintenant ? demanda Hyôga à son amant.

- Bah j'ai jamais été très observateur, tu le sais bien, répliqua Milo.

- Ouais mais quand même !

- Hyôga, coupa Ikki, agacé. Ton mec est une tanche, quand est-ce que tu vas l'admettre ?

- C'est au-delà de ça je crois …

- Si moi je suis une tanche, reprit le Scorpion, toi t'es un vrai …

- On se calme, coupa mollement Shiryu en versant sa poêle de légumes frits dans un saladier.

La porte s'ouvrit et Shun et Aiolia entrèrent, puis se figèrent en voyant le monde réunis dans la pièce.

- Coucou ! les accueillit Milo avec un grand sourire.

Shun sourit et s'avança avant de prendre place aux côtés de son frère, suivit de près par le Lion qui s'installa juste à sa gauche. Shiryu déposa le saladier sur la table et fixa Aiolia avant de lui dire :

- Je t'avais pourtant dit que ce n'était pas à la minute, déclara-t-il dans un sourire.

Aiolia lui répondit en souriant à son tour.

- A la minute de quoi ? demanda Milo.

- Alors toi tu veux tout savoir et rien payer c'est ça ? rétorqua le Dragon.

Ikki jeta un regard à Shun, puis Aiolia, et fit mine de s'intéresser au saladier plein de légumes odorants et fumants.

- T'es encore habillé comme l'as de pique toi, lança Hyôga en direction de Shun.

Celui-ci baissa les yeux sur son juste-au-corps et vit l'étiquette sortir du vêtement, sur sa poitrine. Il l'avait enfilé à l'envers. Aiolia rigola et le taquina, mais le garçon repoussa sa main dans un sourire. Le Cygne fronça les sourcils et ses yeux bleus firent la navette entre son camarade et Aiolia, qui semblait tout aussi défait et froissé que lui. Alors il sourit.

- Hey ! lança brusquement Milo. J'ai une devinette pour vous !

- La ferme, grogna Ikki.

- Devinez dans quelle position Hyôga et moi on s'est amusé cette nuit !

Aiolia éclata de rire et Ikki leva les yeux au ciel. Shiryu sourit en ouvrant le frigo, à la recherche de lait.

- Allez, celui qui trouve à droit à AH !

Shun sursauta et Shiryu se retourna. Hyôga venait de s'emparer d'une serviette en papier et tentait d'étouffer son amant avec. Aiolia rigola de plus belle et Ikki sourit enfin. Puis Shun rit, à son tour. Sous la table, Aiolia caressa sa cuisse, brièvement. Il tressaillit. Là, entourés de ses camarades un peu farfelus, il se sentait bien.

Enfin.

Et il lui avait fallu sept jours pour ça.

FIN

* * *

Et voilà une nouvelle fic terminée! Je sais que certains points sont restés non élucidés, notamment avec Kanon, m'enfin, la vie n'a pas de finalité non ? (excuse bidon pour ne pas vous dire que j'ai été une grosse fainéasse, et que j'étais pressé de mettre un terme à cette fic ^^")

Néanmoins je suis quand même contente d'avoir fait cette petite pause de quelques chapitres entre deux grosses fics.

Qu'en avez-vous pensé ? Z'avez aimé ? =)

Je réfléchis sérieusement au crossover Saint Seiya/Love Pistols que je suis en train d'écrire, et ça tient nettement mieux la route que mes deux premiers essais ^^ Ainsi donc, je pense pouvoir vous la publier, mais pas avant octobre ou novembre prochain, désolé =( j'ai encore l'intrigue à travailler à fond, et puis se sera la rentrée scolaire et la rentrée littéraire au bouleau, alors je ne risque pas d'avoir du temps pour vous malheureusement ! Et puis un petit break de temps en temps, ça fait du bien =)

Bisous à toutes et à tous ! Et merci d'avoir été là pour cette fic malgré son niveau bien moins travaillé que les deux premières ^^ Je vous aime fort ! A bientôt !


End file.
